Only One Shot
by Lucied
Summary: Chapter 30: And life goes on :: The last chapter of Only One Shot, everyone is going on with their lives. Is Gohan alive? I'll let you figure that out. GV
1. Chapter 1: The Sniper

**Only One Shot**

**Chapter 1: The Sniper**

            He lay in the darkness, his eye fixed through the telescope of his sniper gun he had specially made himself. It was a mix between an M-24 weapon and an M40A1 sniper rifle. Smirking, he made sure his stand was secure before picking up a cell phone and dialing a number. In a house somewhere a phone rang. A man wearing a t-shirt and boxers got up to get his phone. "Who the hell is calling at this ungodly hour…" the man mumbled as he scratched his head and picked up the phone. "Who the hell is this?" the man said harshly irritated. The man smirked from where he was hidden. There was slight silence on the phone before he heard the last thing he would ever hear: "It only takes one shot."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            Videl scowled as she parked her sleek Lexus and went under the flimsy yellow tape that held the public back. As she walked by the policemen eyed her. Though she was wearing black pants and a long sleeved white shirt with her badge at her waist, they still thought she looked hot. Sharpner's eyebrow rose as she came into the room and he slid over her. "Vid-baby!" Videl rolled her eyes and dodged his outstretched arms to take a look at the body. It was obvious it had been done at night seeing as he was clad in a shirt and boxers. The man was on the floor, a phone that had fallen off the counter next to him. His face was forever in shock and in the middle of his forehead was one bloody bullet sized hole.

            "Det. Satan, Det. Pencil, we were able to get the last few words on the phone. It seemed it was late when Mr. Cortez answered it and the answering machine had picked up once he picked up the phone so it recorded it. (A/N: Don't you hate when that happens? Happened to me once…)" Everyone crowded around the phone and the computer specialist pressed a button. "Who the hell is this?" small silence then a scratchy voice "It only takes one shot." A small sound is heard followed by a thud. Videl frowned when that was all on the recording. "Well at least we know he's right about one thing." Sharpner began as he looked at his gold Rolex. "It only takes one shot."

Videl glared at his sarcasm and examined the scene. "Whoever the sniper was he was definitely smart." Videl commented as she inspected the body. "Aww, I guess Sharpner's ruled out then. Darn." The police officers snickered and Sharpner hmphed. "He obviously has a very expensive gun and extremely good aim if he was able to figure out the precise location the middle of his head would be. He also has good information since he knew Mr. Cortez's phone number." Soon the coroners came in and placed Cortez's body into a black body bag and carried it out. Videl examined the bullet hole and tried to see where the sniper would've been.

The only building she saw that was good enough was at least 900 yards away. Whoever could shoot something that far away and that accurate..."Damn he's a good sniper." Immediately all attention was on her. "The next building is at least 900 yards away and if I'm correct then it only took at the most 2 seconds the fire from there to here. Everyone was silent at that. "If I'm correct and he is accurate, he would probably on have one bullet in his sniper rifle…a very powerful sniper rifle…I suggest we find him fast. Eric can you use the voice on the answering machine to--" A shot pierced just as cleanly as the first through the glass, leaving another perfect bullet sized hole.

It hit the answering machine, destroying it with one clean bullet. There was complete silence before a police officer closest to the window's cell rang. Videl motioned for him to answer it and he nervously put it to his ear. "He-Hello?" It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. "It only takes one shot." Though faint, Videl heard it and rushed to push the officer down but too late, he crumpled to the ground with a hole in the middle of his forehead. Videl cursed and when she picked up the phone she heard what she surmised as a 'him' faintly say, "And I never miss." Before hearing the dial tone.

Cursing, she threw the phone and froze as she saw it burst into pieces and a bullet lodge itself deep into the wall. That was all it took to have everyone grab the dead officer's body and equipment, then dart out of the room. Far away on top of a building a man smirked as he began packing his equipment. He had seen through his scope the desired reaction of shooting the officer and the phone she threw. They were scared and that was exactly what he wanted. Pocketing his cell, he grabbed his business-like suit case and went down the elevator calmly. After he exited the apartment, his business suit blended him into the crowd.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            "Do you have any connections to any hit men in Satan City?" Sharpner asked calmly while Videl leaned leisurely on the wall. The drug lord in question snorted. He was not exactly happy since he was relaxing when they burst in and arrested him. "Do you think I'd actually answer that question?" Videl's closed eye twitched. That had to be the fifth time Sharpner asked him that question and the fifth time he answered like that. "Do you or do you not know any hit men?!" a pissed off Videl yelled as she pounded her fist on the table and created a dent. Sharpner backed up and the drug lord's eyes were equivalent to dinner plates.

            "Y-Yes! Yes I do know hit men!" he said in a squeak and she smirked. "Now we're getting somewhere!" Sharpner took this opportunity to get something to eat since Videl was pretty much interrogating the drug lord now. "Now let's say you wanted to kill someone who could do the job accurately and 900 yards away. Tell me, who would you call?" Videl waited for the answer she thought would be coming but instead she got silence. "Winchester?" Videl growled. "Winchester was arrested 2 years ago and his gun only fired 400 yards, now tell me, who would you call?!" The drug lord pursed his lips and refused to talk.

            "TELL ME!" Videl shoved him against the wall and beads of sweat started raining down his face. "I—I can't! That kind of hit man doesn't exist!" Videl shoved him back into his seat and he began wiping the sweat off his face. "Well he sounded real to me. He told me 'it only takes one shot'." The drug lord's face went from nervous to horror. "On-on-one sh-shot?!" Videl raised an eyebrow. "So you know who it is." His mouth opened but no sound came out. Then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped into the chair. Videl stared in surprise. "He fainted!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            The drug lord wiped the sweat off his forehead and entered his house. He nodded to his guards and when he got to his room he looked out the window to see the cops circling his building. "They tapped the phones you know Luther." Luther jumped and turned around to see a man leaning on the wall in the shadows. He tried to turn on a light but it wouldn't turn on. "I cut off the electricity to this room. It'll turn back on when I leave." He wiped a bead of sweat from his head as he stared at the figure in the shadows and sat in his chair. "I-I didn't tell them anything I swear!"

            He smirked. "I hope you didn't. My silencer wouldn't like that one bit." Luther paled and gulped. "The-They asked me who I would've called and I said Winchester!" The figure in the shadows scowled, though Luther couldn't see it. "Idiot, Winchester was caught at a street corner 2 years ago by undercover prostitutes because he loved to waste his money on them!" Luther looked to that spot again to see that he was gone. Starting to panic, he turned his head every which way around the room. "Wh-Where'd you go?!"

            "Follow the cold shiver running down you're spine…" He sat perfectly still when he felt cold metal touch the back of his head. "They asked me if I knew hit men, I told them yes! The-Then they asked me who I would call if I wanted something done from 900 yards away, I told them that kind of person doesn't exist!" He heard a small click and sat as still as a statue. "Don't waste you're breath Luther. I bugged you before you went into the police building. They didn't catch it of course but it was there."

Luther paled to the point he was ghostlike. "I know what they asked you, what you said and…when you fainted." Luther began to stutter and the figure pulled out a rose with a message attached to it behind Luther. "You know Luther, now that I think of it they're going to be pressuring you since you fainted at the words of 'one shot' and I can't have that. You know my name." Luther began to cry as he pleaded with the man behind him. "Ple-Please don't hurt me G--"

Videl and the other cops saw a light from a gun from inside the house and rushed into the house with Luther's bodyguards. When they opened the door the lights mysteriously came on and they saw Luther sitting in his chair. His head face first on his desk and blood was dripping from it. A crimson red rose was in his hand and Videl took it out. It had a message attached to it and she pulled it out. "Is there a handwriting that we can use to trace him?" Videl shook hear head. "It's typed." She straightened it out and read it out loud. "He shouldn't have fainted."

  ----------------------------------------------------------

**Ah a cliffy. Tell me what you think of it. I won't tell you to spare me and go easy on me just because this is my first fic. If you like it, tell me. If you're going to flame me then go ahead, charbroil my ass. How am I supposed to learn if you people don't tell me what you think? Don't worry though; good ol' Gohan is coming up soon. Wondering who the sniper is? Don't make any conclusions yet until you read the next chapter! That is if my readers like it of course. If no one likes it what's the point of making more chapters?**

**                                                                                                            Lucied**     


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicions

**Only One Shot**

**Chapter 2: Suspicions**

            He looked through his scope to see his target answering a phone call and leaving the house as planned. Smirking, he lay flat on his belly, getting a good look through his scope. He looked through the scope and was about to get a good view of him getting into his car when he heard screaming from below the building he was at just as he picked up his cell. He turned his scope down and saw a woman running from a man. He looked up at his target to see him buckling his seat belt. He turned back to the two people to see the man jump on her. She tried fighting him and he realized that the man was going to rape her. "You have a job…" he muttered to himself and turned back to his target to see him starting his car then turned his scope back down to see the woman flailing as the man tried to rip off her clothes. He went back to his target to see him starting to leave. "Dammit!" he hissed and took aim, firing twice. A woman's scream rang through the night and the sniper quickly packed his things and left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            Videl pounded her fist on the car as she viewed the casualties. This time two murders on one night: a man in a car and a man half naked on the street. The other murder the Chief looked over since it was in a sense a good deed; he had killed a man trying to rape a girl in a bad neighborhood that wouldn't have cared. The victim in the car was Andrew Lawson, a gangster with records of stealing and drug dealing. This time they were prepared as they hired Ryo Takahashi, a renowned projectory analysis specialist to figure out where the bullet came from when it hit the rapist. He had to be close to them if he decided to do something good for once. Videl thought as Ryo examined the scene. "Possible from this building here, right across the street from the scene." He waved his hand about as he made the statement and the old man shifted his glasses.

"If the woman is correct, then the shadow she saw on top of this roof was the sniper who had shot two men. He shot Andrew Lawson to do his job and the rapist for fun probably." The policemen, Videl, and Ryo turned to see three men. Two were in suits and wore detective badges while the other was dressed in baggy clothes. "Who the hell are you three?" Sharpner spat as he looked them up and down. One gave his badge to them. "I'm Det. Gerard Johnson and this is my partner, Det. Gohan Son. That man there is Gordon Lee, a sniper expert, mainly a sniper himself. We brought him from Capsule Corp Penitentiary to help you with this case." The Chief of Police looked them up and down as well, whispering something to a policeman who nodded and drove off.

"Well I hope you two don't mind waiting a bit detective?" Gerard nodded and motioned for Gohan and Gordon. "I refuse to work with anyone on this case! Sharpner is bad enough, but two more detectives /and/ a sniper expert?!" Sharpner's face fell and the Chief sweat dropped and began stuttering. "Please Videl we need all the help we can get on this case! You said so yourself yesterday in my office remember?" Videl blanched and walked back to her car, cursing herself for suggesting such an absurd idea as she drove off in her Lexus. Gohan and Videl glanced at each other just as she drove off. "Interesting…" Gohan murmured. Gerard shook his head while Gordon looked nervous. "Are you sure we can do this? I mean--" Gerard stepped closer to him and held a silencer at his stomach. "Don't try anything Gordon. Just shut up and do your job."

"Something wrong over here?" Sharpner said harshly as he looked at the three men in suspicion. Gerard had long since then put his gun away. "It's nothing Det. Pencil, just chatting with Gordon. He says he knew a few people who could shoot more than 900 yards so we were just interrogating him for a bit." Gohan said with an innocent smile. Sharpner narrowed his eyes. "How do you know my name?" Gohan kept up his innocent smile. "You've been on the news quite a bit; you're kind of like my role model." Sharpner smirked. "Of course I'm your role model." He said cockily and strode off. As soon as he left Gohan scowled. "You're kind of like my role model." Gerard said in a high voice with a chuckle but froze when he felt Gohan at his side and a silencer at his stomach. "I-I was just saying how you were my role model Gohan sir!" Gohan smirked. "Smart answer."

"You do know what we're holding you for right?" The Chief questioned and Gohan put his gun away in a flash while Gerard bowed slightly. "Of course sir, you're trying to see if we are who we say we are. We don't feel that bad even though you don't trust us, it's only right." Gohan mentally rolled his eyes while he kept a straight face at Gerard's response. He eyed them and went on his way to stop a few policemen who were flirting with some prostitute bystanders. "That was a stupid answer." Gohan commented and Gerard scowled. "I can't do things on the fly like you do Gohan sir." Gohan snorted. "I can't believe I have /you/ of all people to help me with this. You're better off staying a bumbling sniper that can't get anything done anyway." Gerard fingered his gun and glared at the back of his head, growling low at the comment. At that moment Gohan's cell rang. He cursed silently and answered the phone.

(A/N: "Gohan" [Father]—you'll see why he's called 'Father' later)

"Gohan." [Father.]

"Meeting?" [Tonight.]

"Club?" [9:45.]

"Bye." [Bye]

            Gerard scowled and Gordon gave Gohan an odd look. "I hate when you talk like that on the phone with Father Cortez, it's annoying." Gohan closed his flip cell and placed it in his pocket. "No it saves batteries." He said calmly and Gerard rolled his eyes. "Whatever." They stood boredly and Gohan's eye twitched after an hour. He was getting impatient and being who he was even though only half wasn't a healthy thing for the people around him. Gerard noticed this and gulped, practically running towards the Chief. "Uh sir, do you think we could leave or something because we are starting to get a little impatient." The Chief held up a finger to Gerard as he talked on his cell. He glanced at him for a minute then hung up his phone. "Southside Police has sent over two detectives and one of them was said to be bringing an expert sniper with him from CCP so you're approved. We'll give you all the information to get you caught up tomorrow." Gerard bowed slightly. "Thank you and we shall see you tomorrow." As he walked away a faint smirk settled on his lips.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            As Videl went home for the night she drove by the old yet clean club, Club Sin. Though she had driven by it many times in her life there was only one thing that struck her as strange. Det. Johnson, Det. Son, /and/ the sniper expert Gordon Lee were let into a club that hated anything to do with police and criminals. Wishing she could go into the club and find out what was going on, she glared at it as she drove past. "G-man sir, Gerard, and…you, this way please." They followed the man who looked like Secret Service, earpiece and everything, and stopped at an elevator. He pressed his hand on the scanner for recognition, punched in the code and then unlocked the latch that hid the buttons from view with his key. He pressed the one gold button and ushered them inside. The elevator was golden in the inside and the mirror walls shine. The doors opened to a room filled with jewels, ruby red cushions, etc. A large rectangular mahogany table was in the middle of a room on a large rug and a few men seated on the chairs.

            "Come, sit, eat." A man with silver greased back hair and a goatee sat at the end of the table said as he made his fingers into the form of a temple. Hesus Cortez was Mexican and very powerful in Satan City. Gohan nodded towards him and took a seat at the far end of the table that faced him. The other two took a seat on the side. "Father." The Secret Service man said with a nod before closing the elevator doors. Gohan looked at them men sitting at the table. There were three men and two women excluding Father Cortez, Gerard, Gordon, and himself. "These are my /friends/." Only Gohan noticed the slight change in his voice on the word 'friends' and realized that they were probably his next targets. "The wealthy jeweler Mr. Long Chiso," He motioned to the Chinese man with greased back hair and a black suit complete with shades. He nodded towards him and Gohan nodded back, eyeing the suitcase infront of him and committed his image to memory.

            "Mr. and Mrs. Lexington who are international drug dealers and will be staying for a few weeks only," Must be my first targets… Gohan thought as he looked the rich people over, memorizing them as well. "The Southside gang leader Mrs. Chris Spears, not to be confused with Britney Spears," He raised an eyebrow at that and had to do a double take. Not that a woman leading a mafia was strange, it was the fact that she /was/ a woman. She looked like a man wearing a wig and women clothes. "What are you looking at punk?!" Chris growled threateningly and Gohan cringed at the sight as he looked her/him up and down over the top of his shades in disbelief. "I'm not sure." Chris growled and one of the Secret Service agent men had to push her back down in a warning. The other people snickered. Gohan knew he wasn't going to have a problem with remembering 'her'. "And last but not least our new member, the millionaire and mayor of this city, Mr. Satan."

Gohan noticed he looked slightly nervous and his eyes turned into a glare. He smelt a rat. He picked up an apple and looked at Hercule as he at it. "I know what they do," he motioned to Mr. Chiso and the Lexingtons, "I know what he-she here does," he then motioned to 'Mrs.' Spears who had to be pushed back into 'her' seat again. "But what do you do?" Everyone turned to look at Hercule who started to sweat under the pressure. "He finances most of my activities /Sirius/." Father Cortez said with a slight nod to Gohan who glared at him through his glasses, he could smell he was up to something and he didn't have to be saiyan to do that. He growled slightly, whatever it was he knew he wasn't going to like it. Hercule Satan, though wealthy and financer to Hesus, was also Detective Videl Satan's father. "I…see…" Gohan stood and glared at Cortez motioning for Gordon to stand. "Cortez." He said with a nod, he never called him 'Father Cortez' or 'Father' like the others. He had his reasons. Father Cortez just smirked at him as he left the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**            Jeez I'm tired. There's all these thunderstorms then my computer shut off like three times for some power failure my house had and I nearly cried when it did. If it wasn't for Windows XP I don't think I'd have all this stuff.  I have to admit that I was surprised the comments were actually positive. If I knew stories like this were interesting I should post all my other stories I keep in a folder as well. The things you can do when its summer and you're bored to death… I do agree with ViG though, waaay too many high school fics. ViG, you have my permission to post my fic on your website. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint all of you. This was kinda to add in a few things such as villains that will probably complicate everything else and give a good reason for things that happen later in the story. Oh and as for all those words in /backslashes/ I'm sure you figured out they were for italics. I can't get the stupid thing to save it in italics. If you know how PLEASE tell me! It would help me out a lot. **

**                                                                                                Lucied**


	3. Chapter 3: One More

**Only One Shot**

**Chapter 3: One More**

            Gohan got out of the parked the car and glared at Gerard, Gordon, and then the agent driver. Scowling, he walked into the church and got in line with the other people who went to confessions, pondering pros and cons on his situation. Pro: he was near to Cortez, Con: he was near to Cortez. Pro: he needed Cortez, Con: he hated Cortez. Now Cortez wanted him to kill a few people so that he could get more money. Ever since his three close accomplices Andrew, Eric, and Luther had been killed by "the sniper," he had started to get a bit nervous. Gohan smirked, it was about time. He finally stepped into the booth and sat down in the seat. "I forgive you Father though you have sinned." A piece of rolled paper was slid through the vent screen and Gohan took it. "All have sinned and fall short of the glory of God." Gohan unrolled the paper and read it. "Yes but you seem to be farther from God than I am Father Cortez. God sees all and for all we know Judgment Day is soon."

            Cortez slid the screen and leaned over to see Gohan. "Do I bother you Gohan?" he said with a confident smirk. Gohan scowled and crossed his arms. "I don't know, do you?" Cortez laughed and had a malicious glint in his eye. "Your father was a good man Gohan. Always did as he was told." Gohan eyes formed into a glare and he turned it towards Cortez. "Well I'm not him am I? Unlike you I refuse to continue this stupid line of work. I am no dog you can yank with a chain when he won't come." His eye twitched and he straightened his robes. "Yes Gohan I know. You have to continue your work though; it's in your blood as it was in your father's. He was a great sniper and though you haven't killed for me yet I will start you off with half of this list. You know who to give the other half to." Gohan grumbled a "whatever" and got out of the booth.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            "He's hit here, here, and here." The Chief pointed at three flagged places. "Do you think it's some sort of connection Chief?" Sharpner commented as he leaned against the wall. Videl examined the map. Right now it looked like a large and strangely shaped capital L. "Alright Detectives, what does your sniper expert say?" Gerard pushed Gordon up and he cleared his throat nervously. "All I know is that he's probably using an M-24 or something close to it." Videl glared at them, noticing that Gohan seemed a little annoyed about something. "I saw you three go into a club." The three stared at her and the room got silent. "Club Sin never lets anyone go in there if they know policemen; it's their number one policy."

Gordon raised his hand and everyone stared at him. "I got them in. I knew a few retired snipers and we went to go talk to them. You know, help get suspects and stuff." Videl didn't look convinced. She crossed her arms and stood infront of Gordon, making him cower under her glare. "So who do you have as a suspect hm?" Just before anyone could say anymore Gohan's cell rang. Gordon made his hands in prayer and looked up, saying a quick thank you, while Gohan looked annoyed as hell as he answered it. He saw them staring at them and cleared his throat, moving over to the interrogation room to answer it. Gerard eyed him the whole time in suspicion.

"Who the hell is this?" [Hello to you too, I have that list you wanted.]

"I told you not to call me on this phone!" [Don't worry I have a secure line.]

"For your sake it better be secure." [When are you coming to get it?]

"After I ditch the toon squad I'll come see you." [I got your gun fixed.]

"Thanks." [Don't worry about it…just bring me some money.]

"I'm your friend it's supposed to be free!" [Hey I'm risking my life here!]

"Damn gold digger." [Damn right.]

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            Gohan ditched his followers easily and went into a run down apartment. He went to the janitor's closet and closed the door securely behind him. He took out a key and opened up the deep freezer to reveal a secret staircase. He climbed in and as he went down the stairs closed the freezer top behind him. At the end of the stairs were three doors and he opened the left by pressing a blue button. It opened to an elevator and he closed the door and looked up at the camera. "I don't know why you have all this shit here anyway, takes too long to come see you." There was some chuckling from the speaker box and Gohan scowled. "You know who I am so hurry up and press the damn button." The elevator started and went down." It finally stopped and revealed another hi-tech door. He pressed the blue button on it and went inside to see a hi-tech lab with weapons everywhere.

            "Ever think of cleaning up this place Trunks?" A 16 year old with long light purple hair turned in his chair from infront of the large super computer with a smirk. **(A/n: I made Trunks 16, bear with me)** "Are you kidding? I'd never find anything if I did!" Gohan rolled his eyes and threw a box at Trunks who caught it easily, then sat down on another swivel chair. "So, how's your mom?" Trunks snorted. "She's helping the police as usual with her damn inventions." Gohan raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What is it this time?" Trunks averted his eyes and glared at the wall. "Anti-saiyan bullets…" His eyes widened. "Anti-saiyan bullets?! What the hell is Bulma thinking?!" Trunks opened the box and shrugged. "Probably thinks we're behind /every/ crime in the city. Ever since dad started working in the mafia for fun and going to and from New Vegeta-sai, she's been getting edgy."

He pulled out a necklace with a shovel on it with the words GOLD DIGGER engraved in the spade. "Aww Gohan I didn't know you cared!" Gohan snorted. "I don't, I just want my list and my gun. That necklace is 16kt gold. 16kt for the 16 year old." Trunks put it around his neck and started looking on his sniper rack. "I found some info on those guys you told me you met. You know, the one's with Cortez. The chinese guy, Long Chiso, he's said to have these rare amethyst stones. When you kill him get me some of those stones, they're really nice. He was one of Cortez's inner men. The others are newbie's, especially Hercule Satan. He's just using them for money." Gohan nodded silently, listening to the information with crossed arms and closed eyes while contemplating his situation. "Long Chiso has some heavy guard though, so does Cortez. I know you remember the Mafia Trece?" Gohan silently nodded again.

"The Mafia Trece was led by Hesus Cortez. His top men were Luther Van Horn, Andrew Lawson, Long Chiso, Eric Hutt, Shinichi Kosuka, Heiji Haruto and Goku Son. I was young Trunks but I wasn't stupid." Trunks came back holding his sniper rifle and took it apart, placing it in a suitcase. "Yeah well just refreshing your memory. Anyway I found out that there was one more." Gohan took the briefcase and relaxed slightly in the chair while Trunks looked through his file cabinet. "That's impossible Trunks, there aren't anymore. My father told me about every member." Trunks pulled out a manila folder with a triumphant look on his face and handed it to Gohan. "Meet Avon Triaz. Avon was his other sniper besides your father. No one knew about him except Cortez." Gohan's eyebrows furrowed and he stood up, heading to the door. He threw a wad of hundreds at Trunks who caught it in surprise. "Go buy yourself something nice TB." Trunks stared at the closing door. "Thanks G-man!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Well thanks for your reviews and I'm not going to shout out who but I do accept your flame on my story. I have taken in the fact that Gohan does not like to kill and it kind of disappoints me to see you already pointing fingers. I do know that not everyone will like something when they read it, so I don't take it personally and I don't expect EVERYONE to like my story but it's ok if you don't like it. I just hope that everyone keeps an open mind about the killer until the end because it may either shock you or have you jump for joy on being right. Oh yeah and I kinda meant to spell his name Hesus but thanks for telling me though. I don't even know why I spelt it that way…oh well. ; Again thanks for your comments whether you liked the story or not because it means a lot to me either way. **

**                                                                                    Lucied**


	4. Chapter 4: The Hunters

**Only One Shot**

**Chapter 4: The Hunters**

            Gerard shuffled his feet infront of Father Cortez. Not many came in this particular room, the hidden room behind the mirror in the meeting room they usually met in. His new business partners and his last faithful accomplice were left in the meeting room. He felt nervous, but he thought his father should know.

            "F-Father?" Cortez rolled his eyes. "Yes Gerard." There was more shuffling and Cortez just wished that he would get to the point. "About Gohan…" Cortez almost yelled at him to continue, he had other things to do besides listen to the stuttering speech of one of his children.

            Cortez did get around when he first started and he had many "brats" running around. Most of them worked for him and others he killed when they rebelled against him. He felt no remorse for killing his own blood; he just did what he had to do. The rest of his kids worked for him, such as the stuttering Gerard.

            "Get to the point Gerard." He nearly yelled, his left eye twitching in annoyance. Gerard cleared his throat and began shuffling his feet again. Cortez glared at his feet. Faster than he could react or see, Cortez pulled out a silencer and shot Gerard's left leg. He smiled in satisfaction as Gerard crumpled to the ground, groaning and clutching his left leg in pain.

            "There, now you cannot shuffle anymore." Gerard writhed in the ground in pain. Cortez rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples. Sometimes he wished Gerard wasn't his son and he was pretty sure he wasn't. "Shut up brat it didn't hurt that much." Gerard winced in pain as his two guards pulled him up on his feet and made him stand.

            "Gohan is getting secretive and receiving calls from people!" he said and whimpered at the two guns placed by his head to make him talk. "We also received word that someone is working to come and kill you—please father, don't kill me I don't want to die yet!"

            Then Cortez did the strangest thing that made their blood run cold and a shiver rush up the spine of everyone in the room. He laughed. Those in the meeting room stared at the mirror which served as a door. The laughter echoed from the room to theirs, bouncing off the walls in a chilling way.

A silencer shot was heard and the laughter stopped. Then there was a chilling silence. After a few minutes the mirror door slid open and two guards dragged Gerard out by his arms. His legs dragged on the floor and he was moaning and groaning. Two wounds, one on his left leg and another on his stomach.

Cortez followed them out, a smile evident on his face, and the mirror door closed behind him. "This meeting is adjourned. Please exit the premises before you end up like him." He gestured to Gerard who was still heard groaning down the hall. Glancing at each other, they got up and fled.

Once they were gone Cortez frowned and his eyebrow's furrowed. He didn't like this feeling. The feeling of being hunted. He decided to get Gohan on it to find out who was killing his men. He smirked. Then again he could just contact Avon. After all, money was no option and Avon was no novice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            Long Chiso quickly got into his limo and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Driver!" The window went down and Chiso placed his briefcase down. He didn't even bother looking at the driver who only put the window down halfway.

"Take me to the airport now! I'm getting out of this hell hole before something happens to me and my beauties." He opened his suitcase to smile at his amethyst stones. The driver started the car with a gloved hand and drove off.

After a while Chiso looked up and noticed they were in an empty part of town. "Where are you taking me Sen? I thought I told you to take me to the airport!" The limo backed into a small dark alley and suddenly Chiso was afraid.

He tried to get out but the doors only opened an inch since the walls were so close. The window pulled down and the driver turned off the limo and faced him. Chiso's face widened with horror. "It only takes one shot." The disguised driver said with a smirk.

A light flashed in the limo and soon it moved up a little so that the driver's doors were able to open. The lamp didn't shine close enough to the limo so that disguised driver was able to escape without anyone seeing anything but his fleeting shadow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            Videl grumbled as she drove upon the scene. Bystanders of the usually quiet part of town were gathered at the caution tape, peering at the view in pure curiosity. She showed her badge to the policeman and was allowed into the crime scene.

            This was the second crime scene she had been at today. The first was at the Lion Hotel where a notorious couple—the Lexingtons—were found shot in the forehead near a window, a phone in the man's hand.

Now she was at a crime scene where the notorious jewel thief and seller Mr. Long Chiso, murdered in his own limo. She watched as they pulled the limo out of the alley and searched the car. Chiso was found in the back, shot once in the forehead while his driver was found shot in the forehead inside the trunk.

"Vidy-baby!" Videl felt arms go around her waist and she calmly grabbed the arm and threw the person over her shoulder. The policemen just ducked and paid no attention to Sharpner who lay twitching after falling off the brick wall.

She watched as Gohan ran up to the scene and stopped next to her, Gordon at his heels. "What did I miss? Was it another snipe?" Videl glared suspiciously at him. "Where were you hm?" Gohan stared at her for a minute in disbelief. "Didn't you hear?"

That threw Videl completely off and she stared at him. "Hear what?" He rolled his eyes and she scowled at him. "Gerard went into some club and tried to find some snipers with Gordon. He's in the hospital because he got shot in the leg and the chest. Gordon here got the shit bit out of him."

Gordon sighed. "I tried to tell him to call you first but he wouldn't listen, he just dragged me in and a fight broke out when he tried to get some guy to talk to him." Videl looked at Gordon carefully. He had a black eye, a busted lip, and red marks up and down his arm. There was a stitched cut above his eyebrow and a clean one inch cut on his forehead.

"Well next time get here faster." They both nodded and she sighed, rubbing her temples. "It seems like a robbery. The crook posed as the driver, wearing his hat to make it seem less suspicious, and then shot Chiso with one bullet to the head. He then grabbed the suitcase containing the amethyst stones and ran off with them. Simple robbery, case closed."

Gohan rolled his eyes from behind her head. He wondered if she was in with Cortez or if it was just her father. Videl felt something staring at the back of hear head and turned to see Gohan staring off into space. "Det. Son!" Gohan snapped out of it and blinked at her. "Yes Det. Satan?"

"The case is closed so everyone needs to clear out. We can all go home. Unless you want to make yourself useful of course and check out the murder of the Lexingtons." Gohan smiled and shook his head. "I already did that." Videl cocked an eyebrow. "Really?" He just nodded and turned to leave, Gordon at his heels.

Suddenly the wind blew a slight gust at them, making the clothes of everyone fly around. As Videl glanced at Gohan she noticed a silencer tucked into his pants at the back. When the wind stopped his coat covered it and made it look as if nothing was there.

She watched him drove off and looked at her waist and the waist of other police officers. None of them carried silencers, not even Sharpner. They mostly carried a M9 handgun or a 39 millimeter.

They were forbidden to use them while working in the police force because they portrayed as things criminals would use, so why did Gohan have one? Was Southside Police any different than Satan Police? "I'll figure you out Gohan Son." she whispered. "You and your partners."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            Later on in the evening inside a dim house a phone rang. There was some noise of a chair moving and a tv being turned off. The person sat next to the phone for a while and listened to it ring. After a while the phone stopped ringing and the answering machine picked up the message. There was some scratches and the speaker finally cleared itself.

_"__Avon__ I know your there. It's Cortez. Come by my office tonight, we have a few…deals and negotiations to discuss." _

Avon smirked after the answering machine cut off and got up from the chair. After a while he was dressed and grabbed an overcoat off the coat rack, putting it on in one fluid motion. He placed his silencer in the back of his pants and grabbed a suitcase. Placing a hat on his head to match his overcoat, he left the house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            "Hey dad." Cortez looked up to see one of his son's he sent to look out for a man wearing an overcoat. He moved aside to let Avon in and left, the mirror door sliding shut behind him. "Well it's about damn time." Avon just sat silent.

            "I have someone I need to get rid of, someone my snipers can't figure out. That's where you come in. You need to get rid of the sniper killing my accomplices. I only have three members left. Think you can do it?"

            Avon just sat there, hat tilted to hide his eyes. Cortez glared at him and his left eye twitched. "You were more talkative the last time I saw you." He peered at him, trying to see his eyes, and sat back in his chair. "You're not the real Avon."

            "No." A vein popped out of Cortez's head and his right closed eye twitched. He always had a certain "twitch" that everyone knew about. If his right eye twitched he was annoyed, if his left twitched he was angry or furious. Avon smirked, he was annoyed.

            "He died a while back. I'm his son." Cortez just waved it away and put a cigar in his mouth, blowing smoke rings. "Whatever. It's close enough to me. All I care about is if you can get the job done. Can you?" He didn't speak but Cortez say him smirk. That was all Cortez needed.

            "Good. Here's your money in advance. If you're anything like your old man I'm sure you'll be able to get him. Here." He dropped a box in his hands and he looked inside. There were long sniper fit gold bullets with inscriptions on it.

            "The new anti-saiyan bullets from Capsule Corp. What do I need these for?" Cortez blew out a big cloud of smoke and smirked at him, his eyes gaining a dangerous glint. As dangerous as the new Avon was, he felt nervous. "It's always best to be prepared." 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            **When was the last time I updated? I think I'm losing it. I spaced the stuff out though so it's easier to read. I have another story that I might put out soon. I just got to sit here and read it over and over again to wonder if it's good enough. I have three chapters of it ready but I'm still sketchy about it. Maybe I'll put out a small snippet of it at the end of the next chapter…maybe…anyway any questions you have place them in your reviews and I'll answer them. Just don't ask me who the killer is. ; Other than that happy reading and continue reviewing! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Hunted

**Only One Shot**

**Chapter 5: The Hunted**

It was midnight when the shine of a gun flashed past a streetlight. Far up on a building and farther away, a scope followed the carrier of the gun as he came up to a door entrance and was let in by two guards. Unknown to him, another scope was watching his shadowy movements with a practiced eye.

He reached down for his phone and heard a strange wind sound. His eyes widened and he lifted himself up slightly to turn his sniper rifle. He fell back in pain as something hit his shoulder and he took aim and fired where he hoped the shooter was. He heard a shout of pain farther away and took that time to grab his things and go over the side of the building.

            He landed on his side on the sidewalk and winced in pain. "Dammit." He placed his fingers where the stinging was and felt the bullet lodged in his shoulder. "Shit." Wasting no time, he ran over to his car and threw his things inside. He started the car and drove off fast, picking up his cell phone with his hurt shoulder and dialing a number.

[Hello?]

"We have a problem."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            "They said they heard a scream near Kuroko St." The Chief began as he paced infront of them. They sat at a long metal table with uncomfortable metal chairs. Gohan was glaring at the metal table while Gordon sat staring at a spot on the wall. Gerard was back except he was in a wheelchair. He had a cast on his leg, bandages on his stomach and a cast on his arm.

            "There aren't any witnesses but they did say they saw a car driving off in the fog." Immediately everyone's heads were up. "There weren't any victims that night though and no one knows where the scream was. No one even saw the /color/ of the car." Gohan's phone rang and everyone stared at him.

            He looked up from his glaring at the table and blushed slightly before flipping open his phone and walking out of the room. The Chief shook his head and looked at Videl. "You Det. Satan will be a--" The door burst open and Gohan came back, muttering an apology to the Chief. "Gordon, Gerard, we have someone who wants to talk to the both of you."

            Gordon stared wide-eyed and reluctantly got up while Gerard stared in horror. "It's your mother." Gerard started to stutter as Gohan pushed him out of the room and closed the door. The Chief cleared his throat and looked at Videl and Sharpner. "As I was saying before I was /rudely/ interrupted, Det. Satan you will be an undercover stripper."

            Sharpner whistled and moved his eyebrows up and down as he looked at Videl with a wide smile. Videl looked like her whole world crashed down on her and could only stare at the Chief in shock. "Det. Pencil will be and undercover male stripper." Now it was Sharpner's turn to stare at him in a mixture of horror and shock.

            "My friend who works with the strippers gave me a tip about something big happening tonight at Club Sin." He clapped his hands and smiled. "Now, remember to act the part and make sure to bring in a lot of money. Don't forget to also do your job and look out for anything suspicious! Have fun detectives!" He laughed as he left the room. The two detectives could only stare in horror at the wall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            "Dende I hate my job…" Videl muttered through her clenched teeth and smiled at the fat rich man with a bald spot on his head. He stuffed a twenty into her "despicable useless lace contraption" aka thong for what was probably the hundredth time that night. She swore that if he put another twenty in there she was going to kick his ass without any regrets.

            As if reading her mind he placed a fifty in there later. She almost rolled her eyes. ALMOST that is. She wasn't one to slip up on the job no matter how much she despised it right now. Sharpner had received some phone call about his mother going to the hospital so the Chief let him off the hook. Unfortunately she wasn't as blessed. She finally got to take a break as another stripper took her place.

            She glanced around and stuffed half the money she earned into her bag before coughing and grabbing a water bottle. "You're making tons of money!" the girl called Janet giggled as she counted the bills. "I'm even going to pretend I didn't see you stuff half of it into your bag!" Videl sweat dropped. "Uh…thanks?"

            Janet was the girl who brought in the new strippers. Videl rolled her eyes before drinking out of her water bottle. Figures the Chief would be friends with a stripper but then again it was a good way to get into Club Sin. Janet cackled off with the money and everyone acted like it was a normal thing.

            "With all that money you'd think she'd get some medication or something…" Videl muttered and looked out from the back as she chugged from her water bottle. She lazily looked around the club until she saw something that made her choke and sputter her water. A few strippers had to pat her back.

            She told them she was okay and looked up again. There he was. Gohan was standing there next to Gordon, talking to what she recognized as big time criminals. One she didn't recognize stood out though and he had an amused look as he looked at the man yelling at him. He looked Mexican and Gohan seemed to be glaring at him through his shades.

            "Hey," Videl grabbed Janet and showed her the small group who seemed to be arguing. "Who are those people over there?" Janet looked without any interest as she half looked and half counted her money. Videl growled and grabbed Janet's money who in turn protested. She pointed at the people and she scowled at her before turning to look.

"Well that's the boss of course. I don't know his name but they call him Father. The other guy is new. I think his name is Gordon. The man next to him is the incredible hunk of man they call G-man. No one knows his real name. He says he'll kill you if you know his name, somehow I think he's serious. If you're smart you won't mess with him. No one does."

She tried grabbing her money but Videl moved it out of the way. Janet glared at her and eyed the money. "The other three are Shinichi Kosuka, Chris Spears and Heiji Haruto." Janet grabbed her money and ran off squealing with glee. Videl just rolled her eyes again and glared out at them. Something was up and only one man could give her answers: Gohan Son.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gohan just stood their stoically yet bored as he stopped glaring at Cortez's head. Gordon the little chicken looked scared as he was starting to whimper. Gohan rolled his eyes. To think Gordon was a sniper was a ridiculous thought in itself but then again he was never one to judge people…well completely anyway.

His eyes wandered around the area as Shinichi kept yelling at Cortez to protect him and Heiji from the sniper because were all partners and helped him when he needed them. Cortez just stood there amused and kept refusing it. "Chickens…" Gohan muttered and his eyes saw something near the stripper stage. His eyes widened with horror when he realized who it was. "Shit…"'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            **I think I'm going to celebrate. One of you has finally admitted that I have utterly and almost completely confused you on the killer. wipes tear from eye My life is complete. starry eyed Anyway you know the drill. I update, you read, you review, I read reviews, I laugh, and the process starts all over again. I'm a little confused though about having to write disclaimers and stuff but I'm pretty sure we all know I don't own DBZ or any characters and other stuff except for the one's I obviously made up. I hope I can update a little faster but then again life is (unfortunately) never predictable. For any people who actually read this thing I actually (for some reason) take time to write there's a nice little preview of the next chapter, enjoy!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Preview:**

Videl froze as she felt the silencer on the middle of her forehead and held her gun steady on his head. Gohan smirked and his eyes glinted under his dark shades. "That stupid little gun won't hurt me. I already told you Videl, I'm a saiya-jin." Videl started to shake a bit and closed her eyes. Gohan cocked his gun and he pulled the trigger without any hesitation.

**Wow that was like a cliffy. Damn, now I gotta think of something else for a cliffy next chapter…oh wait I don't.** **I guess the suspense of this will be a good enough reaction for me. Well this and the one above. Now I feel evil…**


	6. Chapter 6: Hints of Jealousy

**Only One Shot**

**Chapter 6: Hints of Jealousy**

Videl froze as she saw Gohan's gaze on her and started backing up slowly. He hoped he didn't see her and for the first time in her life she was truly scared. Sure she had fought many criminals during her highschool years. She was never afraid to rescue someone or go undercover. She faced guns and violence ever since she could remember.

Yet here she was. Quaking, shaking, trembling, and terribly afraid of Gohan. Though she would never admit it to anyone, even herself, she wanted him. Right when she met him he was calm, cool, collected, and even confident. Everything she had worked hard to be was done naturally by him. She would never have thought that he would frighten her so badly…and make her burn with desire at the same time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gohan continued to look around boredly to throw off anyone who was staring at him. He had heard rumors that Cortez had hired someone to find and kill the person killing his men. Well actually he beat it out of a guard who then told him the rumors HE heard about Cortez hiring someone to kill the sniper.

He smirked inwardly. Oh the joys of being a saiya-jin. Even if he was only half. Heiji looked bored as hell. He knew for a known fact Cortez wasn't going to give them any protection and Shinichi was obviously the stupidest and densest one of the whole gang to try. Finally getting tired of this, Heiji turned and left.

"Where are you going Heiji?! We still haven't got our protection!" Heiji just scowled at Shinichi. "To hell with protection, we're all going to die someday right GS? Cortez knows this, that's why he has tons of children around. He doesn't use protection. Well, he does now with all those bodyguards around but that's beside the point." Cortez scowled at the lame joke.

"Well even if you don't want protection I do!" with that Shinichi turned around and continued his rambling about getting protection. Cortez hid his annoyed and bored look as soon as he did. Gohan took this as his escape route and left. When both of them were outside Heiji gave Gohan a knowing look before getting into his limo.

Gohan just stared at the limo until it was gone and proceeded to go to the back of the club. "Hey you're not supposed to—oh." The guard gulped as Gohan approached him. He stared at him in silence and the guard stepped carefully to the side before running off in fright. Gohan rolled his eyes and went in, closing the door carefully as to not arouse suspicion.

He pretended to not notice the lust filled stares from the strippers. They had never EVER come this close to him before and all of them were dead set on having him to themselves. He gazed around the room and flicked his eyes from side to side before walking off elsewhere towards her ki.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Videl quickly packed her things and looked out at where Gohan was supposed to be. He was gone. She looked around the club as much as she could and found that he was gone, nowhere in sight. 'Which means he's looking for me…' Videl turned to leave when Janet giggled and stopped her.

"The girls say GS is actually in the stripper area." She giggled a bit more and was starting to remind Videl of a giggling bubble headed Erasa. "I think he's looking for someone to take home tonight! I know he's under a lot of stress working for Mr. Cortez! He must've cracked!" Videl growled at that. 'Bastard! Just like my father! I can't believe I even liked him!'

"He's never done THIS before! Oh I hope he picks me!" Videl broke out of her musings and sighed with relief. 'So he doesn't do this kind of stuff…wait! Why do I care?!' she grumbled to herself and noticed Janet didn't even register she was still there. She was starting to unnerve Videl with her starry eyes.

'Wait, starry eyes?' she followed Janet's gaze and found herself face to face with none other than Gohan Son himself. Gohan smirked at them and then gave Janet an odd look when she fainted. They watched her fall to the floor and then turned to each other, not bothering to help her up. "Well if it isn't Videl."

Videl glared at him and he tossed her bag at her. "Let's go have a little chat outside Videl." Videl glared at him and refused to follow him. "Alright Videl, have it your way." He wrapped his arm around Videl's waist and walked slightly behind her, urging her to move forward. Videl wouldn't have moved an inch if his silencer wasn't on her back.

Every stripper girl looked at Videl with pure furious jealousy burning in their eyes. They all even stopped what they were doing just to stare at Gohan with lust filled eyes and then glare at her in jealousy. Videl couldn't blame them. She had taken away the thing they wanted most. In fact, she figured that if she ever came back they'd attack her.

Gohan led her out the stripper door, mainly the back iron door, and closed it securely behind them. Once he turned around Videl was just standing there, clutching her duffel bag and glaring at him. He smirked. "Follow me so we can talk in private little detective." He walked past her till he heard the plop of Videl's bag.

He turned around to see Videl pointing a gun at him. He surmised that she probably kept it with her at all times and just stood there facing her with a wide smirk. He took a step forward and stopped when he heard the click of her gun. "You can't hurt me Videl. I know you won't for a fact." Videl scowled at him.

"I'm one of the remaining saiya-jins Videl. One of the few that didn't get caught during the Saiya-jin hunts a few years back." Videl's eyes widened and her face paled. "They said they caught everyone!" Gohan smirked and his shades shined in the light. He could smell her fear. "Not everyone Videl. Not everyone. There were a…few that escaped."

"Th-That's impossible! No! I won't believe you!" Gohan stepped forward and Videl could do nothing but let her mind think about the possibilities. She was in shock and didn't know what to do. She snapped back to reality when she saw Gohan confidently pull out his silencer and hold it up, walking towards her with a smirk.

Videl froze as she felt the silencer on the middle of her forehead and held her gun steady on his head. Gohan smirked and his eyes glinted under his dark shades. "That stupid little gun won't hurt me. I already told you Videl, I'm a saiya-jin." Videl started to shake a bit and closed her eyes. Gohan cocked his gun and he pulled the trigger without any hesitation.

Videl clenched her eyes shut for the inevitable doom…but it never came. She opened her eyes and blinked. She looked at Gohan who had a serious expression on his face and seemed to be looking at something else. She turned her head to see that the gun was pointing beside her head instead of at it.

She turned all the way to see a man slide down the side of the club with a hole exactly in the middle of his forehead. A gun was in his hand and the trigger was pulled. She stared confused and saw Gohan's hand in a fist that she guessed was behind her. She blushed as he pulled her closer to him and opened his fist. In it was a bullet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cortez's eyes flashed a bit as he swore he heard a gunshot outside. Then again this was a rough neighborhood and the gangs in the neighborhood, despites his threats and protests, continued to have numerous gunfights near the club. Something felt…different though and he decided he wouldn't feel better until he checked into it.

"Shut up." Shinichi stopped rambling and stared at Cortez as he walked out towards the front door to go around to the back. "Wait! Mr. Cortez!" Shinichi ran after Cortez and the security rolled their eyes at him before following them. They were soon at the back of the club looking at Gohan, a "stripper" and a dead guard.

"What the hell happened?!" Gohan glanced to the side and spun his gun expertly into his pocket and covered it with his leather jacket. "He tried to shoot me, what was I supposed to do? Stand there?" Cortez's eye twitched and two of Cortez's bodyguards dragged the body away. "You didn't have to kill him."

Gohan smirked. "He was interrupting a little private time. I wanted to simply teach him a lesson he'd never forget. I guess I got a little carried away." Cortez snorted at that. 'Carried away my ass…' he thought and stared at Videl with lust apparent in his eyes. Videl noticed his look and swore Gohan growled.

"Who's this GS? I've never seen HER before. Is she new?" Gohan growled low again and Videl knew she wasn't imagining it. She couldn't believe her ears. Was he…jealous? "She's new obviously and if you don't see it already, she's taken." Cortez laughed and Gohan glared at him. "She doesn't want a boy GS, she wants a man."

Videl scowled in disgust at the perverted man and unconsciously moved closer to Gohan as Cortez neared. Gohan's face turned from anger to amusement with a smirk as Cortez glared at Gohan upon seeing Videl's action. While this was going on, Videl noticed that Gohan was holding her gun.

As she pondered how he had got the gun from her since she already knew why he got it from her, Cortez's eyes glinted dangerously. "How long have you known her GS?" Gohan snorted. "Long enough." Cortez smirked and glanced at Videl. "Kiss her yet?" Gohan kept his face neutral. "None of your business." Cortez's smirk got wider. "Make her scream yet?"

The outside suddenly felt a bit…colder. The bodyguards of Cortez were moving slowly, yet at the same time quickly away from Cortez. Shinichi, as stupid as he usually was, moved with the bodyguards. Videl felt the temperature drop at least 30 degrees and still dropping. Cortez took a step back and almost visibly gulped.

Now Cortez was a rich and powerful man who loved a good challenge whenever the situation rose. He never backed down and he always loved to make other people squirm. But this time he wasn't very happy since the situation turned out to be him. Gohan had given him the glare to end all glares. It made Vegeta's glare look like a sympathetic look.

Cortez almost hit himself in the head for his stupidity on saying that. He had forgotten all about Gohan's past and now he was going to pay for it. As he tried to think of something his cell rang and he thanked whoever was Kami. He answered it and briskly walked away. "Damn pervert…" Gohan muttered and looked at Videl.

She looked up at him with a face that clearly said "what the hell is going on?" He grumbled something and placed his jacket on her. "Don't tell anyone about this and I might decide to let you live unlike my friend earlier. Go home now before Cortez tries something." Videl was at a loss for words and drove home, swearing to find out Gohan's secrets.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sorry if I took a long time updating, I had to go to some stupid family reunion vacation crap in ****Florida**** for a few days. The reason it was stupid was because besides my family I knew like 2 people. Now I know 3. Well anyway I promise this time to update faster and maybe if I get enough reviews that ask for it I'll through in a special chapter about how Gohan became the way he is. It'll show his family and what happened to it and him. Plus it'll explain the Saiya-jin Hunt since I'm sure you're wondering what it is. Well it's like 4 in the morning so goodnight.**


	7. Chapter 7: Old Friends

**Only One Shot**

**Chapter 7-Old Friends**

The next morning was extremely busy due to the murder last night. Chris Spears had been murdered right infront of his…uh…her…well Chris had been murdered right infront of 'her' gang members as they ran out from a warehouse that was a set up. The cops had found out about the illegal selling of drugs and weapons there and they ran.

The cops had called it an extraordinary shot. Chris was fast and was way ahead of 'her' members. He was going past a metal box and eyewitness cops had said it went straight through the metal box and hit Chris in the head. 'She' was dead instantly. So far they had no success of taking the bullet out of 'her' skull. As if it lodged itself there and refused to leave.

Videl came into the room, glaring at Gohan who was seated at the far corner of the room. He just smirked at her and leaned back in his chair. Finally Sharpner burst into the room followed by Gordon. Gerard was out of commission since he was still recovering from being 'attacked' in the club.

"What's with the cast Sharpie?" Videl said curiously as she eyed the cast on his right arm. Sharpner smiled nervously and sat down. Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Well I got to the hospital a little late and I finally found out that my mom's heart attack was a fluke. My mom was still mad that I didn't make it earlier and well…"

Gordon snickered. "You got the shit beat out of you by your own mom!" Sharpner glared at him and tried to cross his arms only to howl in pain and fall off his chair. The Chief smirked and then turned serious, clearing his throat to get their attention. "Now that you've had your fun we need to get down to business. Last night…"

As he rambled on Gohan felt his cell rumble. He pulled it out and looked at it. There was a text message. Meet me where heaven brings their souls to rest and hell burns those not as blessed—HH Videl tried to peer over at what the text message said and he pulled the cell phone away. He smirked at her and moved a finger from side to side.

"Naughty Videl, you should be paying attention." Videl growled at him and turned back to the file the Chief gave out as he began explaining Chris' death. "…and I want you three detectives to find out who that sniper is immediately! If you need me I'll be on my lunch break." He pulled on his jacket and left the room.

"I wish I could have a lunch break…" Sharpner mumbled and left the room with his file, leaving Gohan and Gordon alone with Videl. "Was this you?" Gohan scowled. "No it wasn't me! Just because I work for the Trece Mafia doesn't mean I snipe people!" Videl gave him a disbelieving look and Gohan stood up.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going hm?!" Gohan just grabbed Gordon and walked out of the room. Videl grabbed her file and followed after them. Gohan threw Gordon into the back and started the car just when Videl got into the front. "Wherever you're going I'm going with you." Gohan just shrugged and drove.

They stopped at a flower shop where Gohan picked up a bouquet of pink carnations and then drove to the cemetery. "Why are we here?" Videl said confused. "To meet him where heaven brings their souls to rest and hell burns those not as blessed." Videl just gave him an odd look, confused even more. Gordon had long given up on figuring out what Gohan did.

"Stay in the car." Gohan said firmly and walked through the huge cemetery to his mother's grave. Heiji was leaning against the marble angel and staring up at the sky. Gohan stood infront of the grave and placed the flowers next to the one the one's Heiji put down. "It's been a long time Gohan. 19 long years."

"Yeah." Gohan said as he looked up into the blue sky as well. "You look a lot better without that mop of hair though." Heiji said with a smirk and Gohan smirked back. "You look a lot better without Cortez." A honk sounded and they looked towards the car. They could see a small Videl pounding Gordon's face into the wheel.

"Well what do you know, Gohan has a girlfriend! Well it's about time you did get one." Gohan scowled. "She's not my girlfriend! I just work with her and she won't leave me alone!" Heiji gave him the 'yeah right' look. "Well what about you huh? You have a wife or girlfriend yet?! Last time I saw you I was 6 and you were 18. I don't remember you having one."

Heiji smiled sadly and looked at the ground. "My wife died a while back. Cortez had found out I where I was a few years ago and killed her as a reminder to shut my mouth. I still have my little princess though. Nanami's six and I don't want Cortez getting his hands on her. I don't want to do what Goku did to you. I'd rather die than have that happen."

"I understand." Gohan said as he glanced at his father's grave. "I'll protect her but you're coming with me too. I'm not letting Cortez get his hands on you." Heiji stared at him like he was crazy. "If Cortez finds out that you're protecting me when he can't find me he'll begin trying to kill you!" Gohan snorted. "He already has."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Videl rammed Gordon's head a few times into the steering wheel, making the car beep. She pulled his head back by his hair and glared at him as he whimpered. "Why must everyone treat me so harshly?!" he said with tear drops at the corner of his eyes. "Now tell me and stop giving me excuses, what is the name of the man Gohan works for?!"

"I CAN'T TELL YOU ALRIGHT? FOR KAMI'S SAKE LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Videl grabbed his hair again and rammed his head into the steering wheel a few times, making it honk in a beat, before letting him go. Gordon whimpered and curled into the corner behind her seat. "You people are evil! I wish I stayed in Capsule Corp Penitentiary!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cortez made smoke circles as he smoked his Cuban cigar. He laughed with the stripper girl on his lap and his eyes roamed over her body. Before they could start anything though the glass door opened and Avon walked in. "Sorry Father but we tried to stop him! He killed ten men already!" Cortez scowled and puffed on his cigar.

"Leave him this looks important." He muttered a 'yeah right' after he said that and pushed the stripper off his lap. "Get out of here! Go back to work or something!" The stripper scowled at him then began flirting with the guards as they led her out. "What the hell are you trying to make me kill?" Avon yelled and threw a sniper bullet at Cortez.

Cortez caught it and looked at it. It was bloody. "Why are you giving me this? You better not be wasting my time son of Avon." Avon growled. "The sniper killing your men shot me blindly yet accurately then rolled off a building with all his stuff AND drove off as if nothing happened! That was lodged in my arm bone!" Cortez raised an eyebrow. "Did you shoot him?"

"OF COURSE I SHOT HIM!!!" Cortez's right eye twitched. "But did you hit him?" Avon scowled at him and tried to cross his arms over his chest only to wince as he moved his arm. "Dammit." He muttered and sat down in the chair, glaring at Cortez. "There was blood on the sidewalk from when he went to his car. I don't know where I hit him though."

"Well at least you got close. Keep a lookout for him." Avon snorted. "Whatever." Cortez blew out a ring. "And shoot him if you can." Avon scowled at that. "My bone is shattered; I can barely lift the thing. I tried last night; it hurt like hell just to pull the damn trigger." Cortez threw a few wads of hundreds at him. "But I'll see what I can do."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Videl sat bored in the car until Gordon's cell rang. She stared at him and he answered it, fumbling a few times before actually pressing the button. "He-Hello?" Silence. "Ok. It's for you, it's Gohan. He says it's important." Videl took the phone from Gordon with surprise. Gohan had never wanted to talk to her about anything important before.

"Gohan?" [Videl I want you to drive back to headquarters.]

"This is what's so important?!" [I figured you wouldn't take the phone!]

"What are you hiding this time?!" [I'll clue you in later. The keys are in the ignition still.]

Videl scowled as she heard the click of his phone cutting her off before she could say anything. "Men…" she muttered and tossed the phone back to Gordon who yelped and tried to catch it. She moved over to the driver seat and started the car. "Wait, where are we going?!" Videl smirked at Gordon. "A little ride." Gordon paled and buckled up fast.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gohan placed his phone in his pocket and nodded to Heiji. He looked in the rear view mirror to see Nanami hugging a stuffed puppy, asleep and buckled on the seat. He adjusted the mirror and started the car. "I'm going to take you to my friend Trunks. No one will be able to find you there." Heiji nodded and smiled at him. "Thank you Gohan, I appreciate it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            **Yes! I've done it! I've updated faster! Better yet I've updated both my stories! Woohooo!!! PLUS I have Gohan's past all finished and everything! This means I updated this fic twice! YES, YES, YES!!! Hehe I got kinda carried away. Anyway I want to thank you for all your reviews! They really made my day! Well what are you waiting for? Go read the special 'Gohan's Past' chapter that I made especially for all of you! Damn I'm in a good mood! Luv ya!—Lucied**

**Flower Meaning**

**Pink Carnations: I'll never forget you**


	8. Special Chapter: Gohan's Past

**Since you asked for it…here it is!**

**Only One Shot: Special Chapter**

**_Orange Star City Slums, 28th day of Saiya-jin Hunt…_**

A woman with black hair put in a bun pulled her 4 year old son closer to her in the small hiding place as the soldiers marched past. Her son looked at his mother and saw the evident fear in her eyes. "Mo—" She clamped a hand over his mouth and gave him a scolding glare. "You guys hear something?" They both froze and their eyes widened.

"You're just hearing things Andrew. You're getting old anyway" Andrew scowled and they marched off with their M-16s. Screams were heard in the background and the woman grabbed her son as they ran out into the street. "You there! STOP!" The woman kept going, refusing to stop even as one of the bullets pierced her arm.

"Over there! The saiya-jin is over there with the human! Stop her!" The soldiers began running after her and firing. She finally fell as ki restraints wrapped around her legs and her son tugged on her with tears running down his face. "Momma? Momma!" she pushed her son away. "Gohan, go find your father! Hurry! Mommy will be okay!"

Gohan gave her a worried look and walked backwards slowly. The soldiers were getting closer and Chichi was getting impatient. "GOHAN! GET OUT OF HERE!" Gohan jumped and ran off, looking at his mother as did. With his saiya-jin speed he disappeared infront of the soldiers who caught up and they scowled. "Great, we lost him!"

"Did you catch the others?" One soldier said as they walked over to the still breathing Chichi. "Yeah, we caught most of them. A few more are missing though, including the Prince of the lot. We better go back to base and report." One man walked up and placed his M-16 on the middle of her forehead with a smirk. "Let's get rid of her first."

In his hiding place in the abandoned building up on the top floor, Gohan jumped as the shots rang out and his mother's scream stopped short. Tears ran down his face again but he kept himself quiet. One by one the soldiers began filing out, leaving the dead bodies on the ground. Once they were all gone Gohan began sneaking out of his hiding place.

He rubbed his face with a dirty hand as he sat down next to his Chichi. "Momma!" he cried as he tried to wipe his tears with one hand and shake her with the other. "Wake up momma!" Deep in his heart he knew she wouldn't wake up. He didn't know what was worse though. Seeing the holes in the middle of her forehead and on her body or not feeling her ki.

A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped. He turned to see Goku giving him a small smile. Gohan jumped onto his father and cried on his shoulder. "Momma!" Goku patted his son and his eyes grew sad as he looked upon his dead mate. "Mama's going to a better place Gohan." Gohan continued to sob on Goku's shoulder as they walked away.

**_Two years later in the still _****_Orange_********_Star_********_City_****_…_**

Gohan sat in the dusty two room apartment reading a book Bulma had given him as a gift. He was only 6 but had the mind of a genius. His tail wrapped around a banana and he put the book down to peel it. He was alone in the apartment and his "daddy" hadn't come home yet. He was used to it though. He had done it for two years.

His "daddy" always came home late at night carrying a briefcase. He would always tuck him into the thin moth eaten bed sheets and Gohan, curious, would ask him about what he did. All Goku would tell him was that he was finding the soldiers that killed mommy and working to get some money so he never questioned him after that.

He picked up his book again once he was done peeling and used his tail to eat the banana. The moment he finished the book (and his tenth banana) the door opened. He froze. His dad never came home this early at night. He felt out the ki and found out that it was in fact his father but someone else was with him. Someone with an evil aura.

They walked into the room and Gohan looked up at them from his spot on the floor. Goku smiled, briefcase in hand, and gestured to the man next to him that looked around the age of 30. "Gohan, this is my boss, Hesus—with an H—Cortez. Sir, this is Gohan, my son." Cortez smiled at Gohan who saw the evil in his smile that his father couldn't see.

Gohan almost rolled his eyes. His father was so naïve sometimes. He just hoped it wasn't hereditary. "Mr. Cortez works for the church Gohan, he's a priest. He's going to protect us." Gohan just stared at them man and nodded. "Go get your things so we can leave." Gohan didn't have many things and placed all of them in a red and black backpack.

He rode in silence inside the car while "Mr. Priest" and his father sang explicit songs as if they were drunk. He gave them an odd look before looking out the window. They finally stopped at a club named Club Sin and Gohan made sure his tail was wrapped around his waist as a belt before getting out of the car.

Goku just walked off somewhere just as they got into the club and Gohan looked around. There were many people in there and were either dirty dancing, drinking at a table, or standing near the strippers waving money. A bodyguard gave him a little push and he blinked up at him before following Cortez.

They ended up going into an elevator that only went down. They ended up in a huge meeting room and Goku was sitting there, pointing to the seat on one end of the table for Gohan to sit down on. As soon as he sat down Cortez took his seat on the other end of the table. Gohan looked at the faces who were all men.

"Men, these are the two I was talking about. This is Goku who I'm sure you've met already. At the other end of the table is his son, Gohan." The men smiled at Gohan who just stared at them in his seat. "Gohan is going to do a little work too right Gohan?" Gohan just shrugged. "He'll do work Boss." Goku said and Cortez nodded with a glint in his eye.

"Good. Gohan will be running errands for me. Your new apartment is already paid for Goku. You should get back to work unless you want those two years of getting my approval to be in vain." Goku nodded, ruffled Gohan's hair, and left. Gohan looked at the men around him again. All of them looked familiar except one of them.

"Gohan, I want you to go upstairs and tell the bartender that Mr. Cortez wants a Grey Goose and some Vodka. This will be your first errand." Gohan nodded silently and slid out of his seat. He gave them one last look before placing his backpack on the seat he sat at and left. "Now men, where were we…"

Gohan went up to the bartender (after finding out from one of the security guards who he was since he'd never been in a club before) and tugged on his pants leg. "Scram kid. I don't know how you got in here but leave me alone." Gohan tugged on his pants leg again until the bartender looked down at him.

"Oh…you're that new worker Boss got. What was your name again…GS I think. What do you want GS?" Gohan blinked. That wasn't his name! He just brushed it off as he remembered he had an errand to do. "Mr. Bartender, Mr. Priest wants a…a…Gay Geese and Volta." The bartender laughed. "It's Grey Goose and Vodka kid. Now say it."

"Grey Goose and Vodka." The old bartender smiled at him. "Good. The name's Syracuse kid not Mr. Bartender and here, don't drop them." Gohan took the bottles and walked happily back to the elevator. He had found a new friend! As he walked down the hall he bumped into someone he didn't recognize.

"Watch where you're going kid!" Gohan just stood there staring up at the man wearing a black overcoat and a black wide brimmed hat with his clothes practically just black. "Come on Avon!" a woman yelled and he scowled. "I'm coming hun!" He shot a glare at Gohan and walked off. Gohan blinked then shrugged and continued on his way.

The guard opened up the elevator for him and he pressed the down button. Once he got to the room Cortez was gone but the others were still there. "Give me that kid!" A fat man grabbed the Grey Goose from Gohan harshly and Gohan almost fell over. A young 18 year old man rushed over to Gohan.

"You don't have to grab it like that Luther!" Luther snorted and sat down. "I'm a mafia leader so I can do whatever the hell I want Heiji." Heiji scowled at him and sat Gohan in the chair at the end of the table. Another man grabbed the Vodka and poured it into his shot glass. "You're such a pig Eric. Living like a slob is going to get you one day."

"Yeah whatever." Eric snorted and downed his shot. "Yeah Eric, don't you still live in that sky rise apartment?" Eric scowled. "Shut up Ricardo. You're not using it for another one of your 'I'm Ricardo Cortez, the brother of Hesus Cortez, so you better come' parties. Use your own damn house." Ricardo glared at him. "Don't make me get my brother on your ass."

"Don't make me shove this gun up your ass!" he countered and a man trembled in his seat. "Don't fight like this guys; you're going to get us in trouble with the boss!" A chinese man rolled his eyes in his seat. He looked about 20-25. "Shut up Shinichi. You're a disgrace anyway. Anyway Boss better hurry up because I have a diamond shipment to steal."

"Don't talk about your operations infront of the kid Chiso!" Ricardo rolled his eyes. "Shut up Andrew, it's not like he's going to tell. If he does I'll kill him. I'll kill his father too." Gohan glared at him. "I'll kill you before you kill me!" All the men laughed at this except Heiji who glared at them. "Come on Gohan; let's go have some fun in the city."

**_Two months later…_**

Gohan hummed as he played on the gameboy advance SP Heiji had bought him. He was really nice. He had taken him to movies, to his sponsored amusement parks so that he could ride every ride, and bought him things. He was like the father he never had considering he never really saw his father for more than 5 minutes after and before his mother's death.

He didn't see why though. Heiji worked for Cortez as well and he saw him regularly. The only difference was he called him Cortez instead of Boss. As he entered the meeting room he realized that no one was there. He blinked and heard voices coming from behind the mirror. He gave the mirror an odd look and put away his SP, using his saiya-jin hearing to listen in on the conversation.

"I think he's going to start to rebel we need to get rid of him." There was some silence and a voice Gohan realized as Heiji's spoke up angrily. "We don't have to get rid of him; I know he's not going to rebel!" There were some murmurs and Gohan leaned closer to hear them. "He's starting to make connections about our actions during the Saiya-jin Hunt."

"What actions?" Heiji asked confused and there was a long silence before Heiji gasped. "You didn't…" More silence. "We did. He's starting to connect two and two so I'm having Ricardo and another person snipe of him. I still have one bullet filled with the Ki-Killer left." There was a thump of a chair and Gohan guess Heiji stood up angrily.

"I refuse to have anything to do with this! I suggest you stop what you're doing now!" There were some snorts and grunts. "Heiji, if you're against this just leave. Breath a word of this and we'll be on you like white on rice." Cortez said. Gohan moved as someone walked towards the mirror and hid behind the far end of the table.

The mirror slid to the side and Heiji shook his fist at them. "Our deeds are like stones cast into the pool of time; though they themselves may disappear, their ripples extend to eternity!" They laughed at his quote and the mirror door closed behind him. "Stupid Cortez, karma's going to bite him in the ass one day."

"Heiji are they going to kill someone?" Heiji turned surprised then gave Gohan a sad smile. "Don't worry about them Gohan. I'm going to go away for a long time so I won't be able to see you." Gohan's face turned sad. They walked into the elevator and pressed up. "Am I ever going to see you Heiji?" Heiji turned and smiled at him. "One day."

They soon stood infront of his car and Heiji gave Gohan a hug. He pressed a wad of hundreds into Gohan's hand and gave him a serious look. "Remember this Gohan, behind every great fortune there is a crime." Gohan nodded to him and he got in, looking through the rear mirror at Gohan. They stared at each other until they couldn't see each other any longer.

**_That night…_**

He took aim at his target the moment he came out of the house. Unknown to him since he was focusing on his snipe, two other figures lay on their stomachs farther away. "Don't screw this up." The man scowled at the other man and took aim. "A man is not completely born until he is dead." He said with a smirk and pulled the trigger.

**_One week later…_**

Gohan stood infront of a marble angel statue wearing a black tailored and expensive suit. On the block pillar it was on, it said: "Son Chichi; 5/4/19XX—10/17/20XX; May the angels fly her beautiful, strong and loving spirit towards heaven on beautiful white wings." He sighed as he stood infront of it and placed a bouquet of pink carnations on it.

He moved on farther into the cemetery where Cortez and his other gang members were standing. Everyone was there except Heiji. Cortez was the priest of course. They were burying his father, Son Goku. They had already finished burying his other men that were killed the same night as Goku. Gohan could care less about his father right now. He wasn't much of a father anyway.

"Don't worry Gohan. I'll still take care of you." Cortez said with a smile that Gohan could see the evilness behind as usual. He didn't say anything. Just stared off into space. "I'll still protect you…as long as you work for me that is." Gohan just nodded as his thoughts screamed revenge and deceit. Heiji's voice sliced through his thoughts as they finished burying Goku.

"Remember this Gohan, behind every great fortune there is a crime."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            **Lo and behold, Gohan's past! Kinda long but this should explain a ****LOT**** for most of the story. After this special chapter he begins to get flashbacks. I'm still going to get you confused though! Hehe… Don't jump to conclusions just because you read this though! You might just be wrong! 50/50 chance! I love confusing you people anyway. evil laugh **

**Hopefully you didn't skip any chapters to read this. Anyway, this is for the people who reviewed and asked for it. As for the people who didn't review and wanted it anyway, I guess this is for you too but next time review okay? Voice what you want! Reviewing makes me write more anyway. Plus it makes me write what YOU want. Well, don't just sit there, go review!**

**            Oh yes, about Ricardo and Hesus Cortez. In the first chapter the "Cortez" they were referring to is Ricardo Cortez, not Hesus Cortez. Sorry I didn't specify the first name since I was so caught up on calling them just "Cortez". Hesus Cortez doesn't talk about his brother much so you won't hear him say anything about it.**

**I'd like to clear up something in chapter 2 that I should've done a while back. **

**In this line: **Only Gohan noticed the slight change in his voice on the word 'friends' and realized that they were probably his next targets. **He was actually talking about them being _Cortez's_ targets. Not his. I didn't mean to confuse you with that intentionally in case you were getting wrong ideas.**

**            In this line: **"Mr. and Mrs. Lexington who are international drug dealers and will be staying for a few weeks only," Must be my first targets… Gohan thought as he looked the rich people over, memorizing them as well. **He thought that because Cortez had wanted Gohan to snipe for him, you know, follow Goku's work. He was guessing that was who Cortez was going to make him snipe them like a test of loyalty. Goku's test of loyalty took two years to complete.**

**            Maybe this will help those trying to figure out the sniper. Hehe. Review!**


	9. Chapter 8: Tests of Loyalty Part I

**Only One Shot**

**Chapter 8: Tests of Loyalty Part I**

            "Where the hell where you all this time and who is that?!" Gohan winced at Videl's screech as he returned to the office with Heiji in tow. They were sitting in the meeting room with only them and Gordon. Both Sharpner and the Chief said they had something to do and left so it was mainly just them. No one had heard from Gerard ever since his mother got him.

            "He's the man I had to meet if that's what you want to know. Now sit your ass down and pay attention because I'm only going to explain this once, got it?" Videl scowled at him and sat down in a chair. Gordon wisely kept silent, now sporting a few bandages on his face after a face to face encounter with his new friend the steering wheel.

            "Cortez is having a get together tonight aka a party to meet with his associates. It will be held at his cousin Salvatore's Gentleman's Club at Satan Beach. (A/N: I play WAY too much Grand Theft Auto 3…) It's impossible to get to unless you have someone who knows how to get there." Videl snorted. "That must mean you."

            "No really?" Gohan said sarcastedly and Videl scowled. Heiji smirked at them. They were going to be one interesting couple one day. "Well anyway I'm supposed to be going which means somehow SOMEONE will want to go with me and we all know who that SOMEONE is." All eyes turned to Videl who blinked. "I'm supposed to bring my 'hot girlfriend' anyway."

            "As much as I hate to NOT go and figure out what the hell is going on, why are you supposed to bring me?" There was a slight silence and Gohan glanced at Videl. "He's testing us." Videl raised an eyebrow. "He wants to see how close we really are. It's sort of like a precaution. The more 'loyal and clueless' he thinks you are the more he tests you."

            "Well the party can't be all THAT bad. What kind of party is it?" Gohan tossed a bag at her and she caught it. Once Videl looked inside she stared at Gohan like he was crazy. "What is THIS?!" He just smirked at her. "It's a masquerade party and you're going to wear that." Videl scowled at him. "There is no way in hell that **I** am going to wear THIS."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            "Why am I doing this again?" Videl muttered as she tucked the side of her black silk covering into place over her nose. She wore a sort of black silk bra, tied together in the front, armbands on her arms that had silk open sleeves with jewels on them. Four flaps of black sheer silk were attached to the equally black panty looking bottoms she wore with clear heels.

(A/N: I'm not sure if that's a perfectly good description so you're just going to use your imagination on this one. Hopefully you all know what Zorro looks like.)

            "Because you want to know 'what the hell is going on' remember?" Videl scowled at her date that used her sentence back at her. Gohan wore a costume that perfectly matched Zorro's. He even had a real rapier at his side. He said it was for precautions since he couldn't take his silencer. Only the guards were allowed guns at the party.

            "Shut up Gohan." Gohan chuckled as they got out of his car. "Don't call me Gohan either. No one ever has except maybe Cortez once in a while when we're in private. Call me honey or something." Videl's eye twitched as they walked up the steps to the patio. "This better be worth it." Gohan sensed Hercule's ki and grimaced. "Just don't freak out."

            "What do you mean Go-honey?" Videl corrected herself as they got up to the guards who stood at the top of the steps. "You got an invite?" Gohan shoved his invite into their hands and quickly pulled Videl to the side once they got past the guards. "There's something here that you might not want to believe so just don't freak—"

            "Ah GS you made it! Sirius I'm sure you've met Hercule already but this is my new partner El Burro. He leads the Diablos gang in Hepburn Heights." Gohan looked at El Burro. He was a long faced bald man with a goatee. He was fat, Mexican, and dressed as an ass (donkey for the confused). Cortez was a king and the woman next to him was obviously a prostitute.

            Gohan wondered if that really WAS a prostitute and shook El Burro's hand. Hercule was living up to his name; he was dressed in a devil costume. "I see you brought your little pet." Cortez said with a glint in his eye. Hercule whistled and smiled at Videl what he thought was seductive. "How about you leave the wimp here and go with a real man."

            That brought Videl out of her shock once she saw her own father at this party. She glanced at Gohan, which he caught and guessed she wanted answers later, and faced her father. "Alright I will. Come on hun I'm thirsty." Cortez and El Burro laughed as Hercule stood stunned, watching Gohan lead Videl over to the refreshment table.

            "What is my father doing here?" she hissed and Gohan looked annoyed. "I'll tell you later alright. Just be glad he didn't recognize you." He eyed Videl as she took a sip of the punch. He already made sure it wasn't spiked. Her hair was up in a high yet loose ponytail. Two thick strands on either side of her face covered the corner of her cerulean blue eyes.

            He thought she looked hot, though he thought she looked hot anyway, but he wasn't going to admit that to anyone. "Hey featherweight!" Hercule pushed his way to them, El Burro behind him and Gohan smirked. "Hola afeminado! I believe you are incorrect about your comment but I shall forgive you, tu bobo parvulo hombre."

Hercule looked lost while El Burro snickered. "Uh yeah, all that stuff to you to but how da—" Cortez cut him off with his microphone. "It's great to see everyone at this party! Are you enjoying yourselves my compadres?" There were cheers and shouts while Hercule huffed at being interrupted.

"We are holding a kissing contest, my cousin Salvatore's idea. Meet at the pool for further instruction. My fellow worker GS will lead us off! The winner gets a new cherry red mustang convertible!" cheers "Don't worry, gas is included!" laughs "After that will be the dancing contest. You will be judged for how well you dance! More contests to come!"

"Um…Go-honey?" Gohan cleared his throat and leaned over to Videl. "Remember when I told you about Cortez testing my loyalty?" Videl nodded though she could barely remember with Gohan's warm breath tickling her ear. "Well it's starting and for our sakes you have to go along with it. Either that or we may not make it out of here alive."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            **Sorry if I didn't update fast enough, I have tons of things to do now then I ever did but the next should be coming up pretty quickly. Things are just going through my head for the next chapter. There WILL be a lime or 2 in the next chapter so it'll probably be a long one. Guaranteed.**

**Oh well, its not like I mind. You guys ask and I deliver faster. Oh and Salvatore and his Gentleman's Club is actually a real place in Grand Theft Auto 3. The only thing I changed is that he is in ****Portland****Beach****, not ****Satan****Beach****. El Burro is in GTA 3 also and he IS fat, he IS Mexican, and he IS the leader of the Diablos.**

**The reason why Cortez calls Gohan "Sirius" is because he usually forgets about Gohan's real name. He either uses GS or Sirius most of the time. Sometimes even G-man. He only uses Gohan when they're alone and he's taunting him or mad at him. That seems to be the only way he remembers Gohan's real name.**

**Translation: "Hi sissy! I believe you are incorrect about your comment but I shall forgive you, you stupid little man."**


	10. Chapter 8: Tests of Loyalty Part II

**I must confess my spanish sucks. I'm not afraid to admit it that's why I am sticking to VERY simple phrases. That's the last of my spanish though. I'm not sure why I put it in here but oh well. My mind works in mysterious ways…even I can't figure it out. I'm sorry this chapter took longer than I thought. **

**I'm having a major writers block so I asked my cuz help me with this. My mind is a complete blank right now. Please don't be mad! My cuz typed the first half, I typed the middle half of it, and then my cousin and I typed the bottom half…together…sort of…anyway enjoy!**

**Only One Shot**

**Chapter 8: Tests of Loyalty Part II**

"Alright men and women, this will be the first contest! Here are the rules: it is only French kissing. Any other and you will be disqualified. The one who can French kiss the longest wins the cherry red '98 mustang convertible complete with gas." Salvatore explained as he stood up on a wooden box. Gohan and Videl glanced at each other.

"Those participating please get into place; this will start in ten minutes." Videl glared at Gohan. "What kind of party is this again?" Gohan shrugged with a smirk. "A loyalty party complete with prizes, fun and entertainment; sort of like a carnival. This gives Cortez the opportunity to meet all the people replacing his other people. He does this every year."

"How do you know this?" Videl said harshly, but kept her yelling to only a whisper. Gohan's eyes grew a little cloudy and his face was grim. "I…just know." Videl decided for her own safety that it was best to leave the subject alone—not that she was scared or anything. "Hey! Sirius! You going for the gold? I am the French kissing champion! You will lose to me!"

Gohan rolled his eyes as Cortez kept on flaunting the title he won a few years back. Gohan never joined in one of his parties as a partier until now. At Gohan's annoyed face Cortez smirked at him. "Perdoneme Gohan, lo siento for making you angry." Gohan snorted at his smirk and glared at him. "Whatever."

"Everyone please get to your places! Don't stand close together either! We have people watching you very closely so don't even try to pull apart even a little!" Videl grumbled something and Gohan shrugged. "We could always leave now and have Cortez grow even more suspicious or (smirks) you can enjoy this while it lasts." Videl scowled at his remark.

"Begin whenever you are ready. The person next to you has a stop watch and will be timing you and watching you at the same time. Good luck!" Finally finished, Salvatore got off the box and went to join in on the contest, intent on trying to keep his new car. Videl looked around at the people who already began and scowled.

"How is a French kissing contest a test of loyalty?" Their watch keeper stared confused at her and shrugged. He didn't know an inch of japanese, he only spoke spanish. He guessed they were having some sort of lovers quarrel. "The more loyal you are to the person you are with, the less you will speak about something they do that is illegal."

"Ille—!" She was cut off by Gohan's mouth pressing on hers. He had taken the opportunity of her open mouth to begin the French kiss. She was stunned for a minute at his boldness but soon forgot it as she began kissing back. She heard a faint click somewhere next to them but barely registered it.

Gohan placed his hands at her waist and pulled her into him, and at the same time she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer. Murders, gangsters, the mafia, detectives, work; everything was gone from their minds except each other. Videl thought she was dreaming and once she woke up it would be gone.

Gohan's thoughts came upon the same thing. He wondered if he had died and gone to heaven and if this was a dream he hoped he'd never wake up or else he'd go to Cortez himself and MAKE him have this party just to experience this. As their tongues fought for dominance the onlookers stared and whispered.

The girls sighed and glared at Videl in jealously. The men did the opposite, glaring at Gohan and giving lust filled looks at Videl. Everyone had given up after a while and Cortez had just stopped a minute ago. He gave Gohan a jealous, surprised, angry, yet pleased look. One that made his face change into something strange.

Far in the shadows and dressed as a ninja, Heiji stared on with amazement under his hood. He had snuck in a while earlier and was drawn to the large crowd in curiosity. What he saw shocked and surprised him so much he almost had a heart attack. The cold hearted saiya-jin Gohan was kissing, no FRENCH kissing the cold hearted human detective Videl.

"They've been French kissing forever!" Heiji heard the woman infront of him say in surprise. "I wonder if they even need to breathe…" the man she was with wondered out loud. "I need to get a few tips from him…" the pirate next to Heiji muttered. Heiji chuckled lightly at their remarks and gave Gohan one last look before leaving. "Don't lose her Gohan."

Finally their activity was interrupted by one annoying but needed thing: air. They broke apart, gasping for breath, their faces still close to each other. Their eyes locked and both of them looked dazed and wondering if that actually happened. "They are the winner!" Salvatore shouted and shook Gohan's hand before dragging him to the convertible.

"Muy bueno!" Videl turned to see El Burro putting his hand out with a smile. Videl blushed and smiled slightly, "Gracias." She shook his hand and he smiled at her spanish. "My name is El Burro. Please, sit." Videl smiled graciously and took the seat that he offered. "My name's V—uh Vera." As El Burro ordered drinks while Videl looked around for Gohan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"—and here are the keys. Please take care of my new yet old car, seeing as it isn't mine anymore…" Gohan just grabbed the keys and Salvatore cleared his throat and eyed him. Gohan gave him a hard glare and Salvatore scampered back to the party. "Hey Gohan, I see you and Videl are having fun."

Heiji came out of the bushes in his ninja costume still and though Gohan couldn't see it, smirked at him. Gohan chose not to comment at that moment, seeing as he was still trying to figure out his emotions. "Since you have a new car can I take your old one? I kind of rode a taxi to get here. Maybe you'll get more tonight or something."

Gohan stared at him for a few moments, wondering if he should punch him or not and finally tossed him his old keys. Heiji caught them gratefully and began to walk off. "Oh yeah and Gohan, don't forget about the dancing contest. I'm sure Cortez is going to put you out first again." Once he was gone Gohan shook his head and followed after him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The party finally ended around 2 o'clock in the morning. As the guests began filing out Cortez sidled up by Gohan, surprisingly without his prostitute date. Hercule and El Burro had left a while earlier around 1:45 AM. "Sirius, I'm sure you had fun. Are you two going home now?" Gohan glanced at Cortez and wondered what he was planning.

"I'm going to take her home first and then I'm going home. We're both going home, SEPERATELY." Cortez just smiled at him, making Gohan get even more suspicious. "Drive safely!" He gave him another smile and walked off to his limo. Gohan watched as it drove away. "Hurry up Gohan; I DO want to go home sometime this year!"

Gohan ignored her and waited till everyone had left. Then he began looking carefully around the car and under it. When he found nothing he opened the hood and began looking around in it. His eyes finally caught something and he began taking it apart. Videl on the other hand was starting to get impatient.

"I'm pretty sure there's nothing wrong under the hood of a NEW car Gohan!" He got into the car and tossed a bunch of wires and a small black rectangular box into Videl's lap before starting the car and backing up. She stared at it and as realization hit her, her eyes opened wider. She stared at him as he drove and then back at the box.

"Where do you live?" Videl blinked at him. "Huh?" Gohan sighed and asked the question again. "I said where do you live?" Videl blushed slightly. "Oh. Sorry. I live on 113 Scarlet Drive." The rest of the car-ride was complete and utter silence. They didn't dare to say anything since the tension was so thick in the car already.

Once they got to her house he stopped the car. They sat there in silence for a while, not doing anything. "Goodnight." Videl said quickly and got out. After a second or two Gohan got out as well and walked her to her door. Gohan stood awkwardly for a moment as Videl opened her door.

They stared at each other and their faces began drawing near to each other. "Goodnight." Gohan said quickly and turned on his heel, walking briskly to his car. He started it fast and tore out of the driveway. Videl blinked, utterly confused and a bit hurt at his quick leave. "Why do I care?" Videl muttered and slammed her door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That seemed like an interesting party last night. You two seemed to have fun too." Heiji said, trying to end the silence in the briefing room. It was just Gohan, Videl, him, and of course the ever faithful—ever scared—Gordon. All he got was silence. Gohan's cell rang and he left the room to answer it without a word.

Once he was gone Heiji turned to Videl. "What happened?" Videl didn't say anything and Heiji glared at Gordon. He took it as his cue to leave the room. "I'm going to get coffee… and some donuts. Would you like any?" Heiji and Videl nodded. Gordon practically ran out of the room.

"Don't worry about it Videl he'll snap out of it. He just has a few…problems about letting his feelings out of that iron safe he has it in. I'm pretty sure you have a few problems with your own feelings to work out." Videl blushed lightly. "Just give him some time. Probably about…" He looked at his watch. "Five minutes."

Videl gave him an odd look and Gohan entered the room again. "I'm going to go find Gordon; he probably either got lost or is getting arrested." Heiji nodded to both of them with a smile and left. The room was thick with tension and silence again as they refused to say anything. "Sorry."

Videl's head snapped up from its hanging position. 'Why is he apologizing?' she thought confusedly. "I'm sorry…for last night. I shouldn't have left like that. It was rude of me." Videl shook her head. "It was okay." It was Gohan's turn to shake his head. "No it wasn't okay. Besides, I forgot to give you something."

"What?" Gohan's smirked inwardly. "It's a thank you gift for coming with me to the party and enduring all that stuff." Videl's mouth went into an "O" and she put out her hand. "I'm not letting you off that easy Videl, come get it." Videl rolled her eyes and stood up. She walked around the table and he stood up to meet her. "Where is it?"

"Right here." He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her in, giving her a lingering kiss. As he pulled back she surprised him by putting a hand behind his neck and pulling him back for more. The innocent kiss turned passionate as Gohan sat her on top of the table. One hand began inching up her shirt and she moved closer to him.

As he trailed kisses down her neck she began unbuttoning his shirt. Once she was done their lips connected again and she ran her hands down his chest, surprised that a seemingly skinny guy could have a body like this. He quickly took her shirt off and tossed it behind him.

They would've continued if it weren't for someone clearing their throat loudly. Or maybe it was the donut that hit Gohan in the back of the head. Then again it could've been the loud THUD that hit the ground. Nevertheless they stopped and looked at who had interrupted them.

Turns out Heiji had cleared his throat loudly and tossed a donut at Gohan's head since they didn't stop after that. The loud THUD sound they heard was the sound of Sharpner's body falling to the ground unconscious. Videl blushed and put her shirt back on quickly, almost appearing in her seat at how fast she went.

As he buttoned his shirt, Gohan gave Heiji the "why the hell did you interrupt me?" look and then sat down across from Videl. Gordon came in and laid the coffee and donuts nervously on the table before sitting down at the far end. Heiji smirked as he sat down and grabbed his share. "What did I tell you Videl? Five minutes."

**Hope this is okay for now cuz I gotta go. It's late anyway. My parents are nagging me about school and stuff so yeah…goodnight! Oh and don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 9: Revealed

**Sorry I haven't been updating quick enough but you all know how school goes. After much thinking I had decided that I had held the information enough and decided to let you in on the sniper's…well his identity. Whether you knew who it was (which I seriously doubt in a way) or didn't you'll enjoy this chapter nevertheless!**

**Only One Shot**

**Chapter 9: Revealed**

"Trunks, we're here. Got my info?" Trunks spun around in his leather chair from infront of his computer with an annoyed look while Nanami laughed and danced around him. Gohan and Heiji gave him one look, looked at each other, and burst into laughter. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!" Trunks yelled and glared at the little girl he claimed was demonic.

She had snuck into his room the night before and braided his long purple hair into braids tied with ribbons and butterfly clips at the end. He had makeup on his face as well as red lipstick but you could barely see it now. Yet no matter how much he tried and inventions he used he couldn't get the ribbons and clips off. It was as if they were attached to him.

"If SOMEONE kept their DEMONIC CHILD with THEM this NEVER would've happened!" Trunks yelled and glared at the giggling girl. Gohan motioned to the girl to come up to him. He opened his hand and she cautiously placed the stuffed dog there. Heiji stood to the side and watched with curiosity.

Gohan placed the dog behind him then brought out both his hands. Nanami gasped and ran around him in circles. He stopped her and gave her a smile. He waved his fingers in the air and tugged a little at her hair. She gave him a confused look and gasped again as he pulled out the stuffed dog from behind her.

She reached for it but he shook his head. She gave him a curious look as he placed his hands behind him again. He showed her both hands then took an old top hat from inside Trunks' wooden chest. He placed the hat on his palm up hand and then when he pulled it up a real live German shepherd puppy sat on his hand.

She squealed with glee as it yipped and Gohan handed it to her. She cradled it gently and skipped off to play with it. "Great, Gohan has brought that demonic beast Cujo back from its grave." Trunks said sarcastedly and Gohan shut him up with a death glare. Trunks mumbled as Heiji looked at Gohan in surprise.

In that little act of giving a puppy to his daughter in the form of an interesting magic trick (which he reminded himself to find out how he did that exactly) his face grew softer and he looked like a guardian angel giving his charge what she wanted and deserved. He snorted at that. 'Guardian angel my ass,' He thought, 'Angel of Death is more like it.'

Immediately after giving Nanami her new pet and she had gone out of view Gohan's face went into its usual cold, calm, unbreakable mask. "How did you do that trick Gohan? I've never seen anything like it!" Gohan gave him a smirk. "A magician never reveals his secret." Heiji chuckled and Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Gohan but I found that stuff you were looking for." Trunks tossed him the folder and Gohan caught it. As he read it Heiji looked over his shoulder and his face soon turned into pure shock. "Trunks get in touch with your father and tell him this: Two lions fight amidst black roses." Trunks gave him an odd look but nodded.

"After you've done that I want you to get all your ammo and weapons ready." Trunks nodded again and got to work. "Great I joined another mafia." Heiji said, throwing his hands up sarcastedly. "G-Unit here I come." Gohan just shook his head at his sarcasm. "Heiji you've gone insane. Hardly a role model for your child."

"And you are?" Heiji retaliated but Gohan knew he was joking around, especially with that smirk on his face. "Of course." The two chuckled and Trunks paid them no heed as he tried taking out the clips and ribbons while typing with one hand on the computer. They laughed at his predicament and said goodbye to Nanami before leaving.

"Hey Heiji, where do you want me to drop you off? I have to go do something real quick before I get back to the police department." Heiji gave him a curious glance but shrugged it off. "Just drop me off at the PD. Someone's gotta protect Gordon from the child of Satan!" They laughed at his little joke and after awhile stopped at the station.

"Tell them I'll be in soon. If Videl asks tell her I went to run a few errands." Heiji saluted with a grin. "Aye, aye, Capitan!" Gohan rolled his eyes and drove off. As soon as he turned the corner Heiji turned serious and gazed grimly where Gohan turned and walked into the police department.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well, well, if it isn't my old pupil Gohan. What do I owe the pleasure and honor of your presence?" Gohan sat down in an old chair and looked at the man before him. He looked the same as ever but then again why wouldn't he? The man turned off his tv and faced Gohan, eyes locking onto his own. 

He had long straight black hair that stopped midway down his back. It was tied in a loose ponytail with a black rubber band at the nape of his neck. His face was one who was 30-35 and he was muscled like Gohan. His eyes were dark orbs like Gohan's as well but had an interesting glint of dark emerald in them.

Gohan maneuvered his tail out of his pants and the man followed his example. In the middle of them the tails met, curled around each other, and moved up in down in a saiya-jin version of a handshake. As soon as their tails let go the tension in the air was lifted. "I was just coming to ask about the person claiming to be your son Avon."

Avon scowled in his seat and crossed his arms over his wife beater. "I don't have a son. He was…killed." There was slight silence at that. The Saiya-jin Hunt was hard on everyone, especially on the ones who survived it. "If you clearly remember my wife Rachel she had an affair with some guy named Barney Tinky-Winky."

"What the hell? Barney Tinky-Winky?!" Avon snorted. "Don't ask. Anyway I met him a while back when we were divorcing, he was ugly as hell. He had green eyes and blackish-purplish hair as well." Gohan raised an eyebrow. "He also kept humming the tune of the Teletubbies and Barney's 'I Love You' song."

"Talk about mental." Gohan said disgustedly. "You haven't seen mental until you've heard this." Avon said with a disturbed look on his face. "Rachel thought he was 'so cute for carrying her purse for her EVERYWHERE'." Gohan's face scrunched up in disgust. "What did she see in him?" Avon shrugged then cleared his throat.

"Who knows? Women are one of god's many mysteries. Anyway they had some kid later on and he has attributes from both. Don't know what the kid's name is but I know he's some sort of rich detective or something." Gohan nodded his head and went back to the matter of hand. "You've heard right?" Avon smirked. "Yup, wouldn't miss it for the world!"

They sat in silence for a while until Avon randomly said, "I always wanted to kill that purple haired bastard." Gohan placed his feet on the foot rest and leaned back. "Then why didn't you?" Avon scowled. "I didn't want to make some grand public appearance and suddenly kill him! Plus I would never steal from Rachel, no matter how much I hate him."

"You should've done it anyway. After what he did to you he deserved to die."

"I was supposed to be dead remember? Cortez, that bastard, always hated me. That's why he had me go halfway around the fucking world to kill some bastard named Father Miguel who I found out was actually his father." Avon crossed his arms over his chest and mimicked Gohan's position.

"Turns out his dear old dad was going to use his position as the head of the Catholic Church to get rid of Cortez who was gaining too much power here in Satan City. He would've succeeded if I hadn't killed him and I would've let him if I knew." Gohan nodded and looked at him curiously. "So you got into the middle of a sort of family feud?"

"Yeah. I think Cortez knew I knew who the man I killed was and tried to kill me as well. I'm sure you remember that I faked my death with your help and got away from Cortez before he could place the blame on me and hunt me down like a dog." Gohan knew about that. Cortez blamed him for doing things in the past.

"Well I have to go before Cortez and the SP start looking for me." Avon stood up and shook Gohan's hand this time and gave him his new cell number in case he needed to contact him. Only for 911 cases of course. Gohan gave him his cell number and told him not to call between the hours of 10PM-2AM. They joked for a while on that and Gohan left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

From his position, the sniper cast a practiced eye over the area. So far so good. He looked across the top of the apartment building to see the light on in a window in the apartment across the street. A black figure could be seen moving past the drapes. Scanning the area again, he began preparing his sniper rifle.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" A figure said, laying on his stomach 500 yards from the target. Another figure lay on his stomach as well and was loading his sniper rifle. "Shut up, I know what I'm doing. I AM the son of Avon after all." The other figure rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever 'Great Son of Avon' but even YOU are obligated to screw up."

The son of Avon rolled his eyes and daintily picked up third golden bullet and smiled evilly at it before cocking the gun. "Is that an Anti-Saiya-jin Bullet?" Avon grunted as he tried to find the figure on the roof of the apartment with his night vision scope. "Shut up Gerard I'm working. You might make me screw up."

"You're already screwed up." He muttered. "What was that?!" Gerard shrugged innocently and the other man scowled. Muttering obscenities under his breath, the man took aim. "Hey where'd he go?" Gerard blinked a few times and squinted his eyes. They felt a slight breeze from behind them and the man turned quickly, firing a shot.

Gerard's eyes widened in the dim light. The sniper grunted as he felt the searing pain burning at his side. It felt like his whole right side was set on fire. He could feel his ki slowly dwindled down and brought out his silencer, shooting Gerard between the eyes. "Dead men tell no tales!" he growled and clumsily barely dodged the bullet heading for him.

He was at a great disadvantage. His eyesight was beginning to blur as the second bullet hit him somewhere on the chest. He blinked, trying to figure out the dim blurry shape that seemed to be moving everywhere. Finally he brought his gun up and shot. The man howled and clutched his chest.

Almost simultaneously they coughed up blood at the same time. "Die bastard!" he hissed and with his good hand fired off a shot and jumped off the building. The sniper had no time to dodge the bullet as he never even gold the golden piece of metal coming. The runes on it glowed and hit him on his shoulder as he tried to dodge after hearing the gunshot.

He made his way back to his original position and felt like he was on fire. Sweat began pouring off him in buckets and his eyesight was blurry and distorted. He felt numb and could barely pick up his sniper rifle. He panted as he made his way off the building. Looking at the apartment across the street he saw the light off and prayed she'd open the door.

Videl sat straight up as she thought she heard something. She looked around cautiously and shrugged. She was about to go back to sleep when she heard a knock at her door. Confused, she put on a robe. "I'm coming!" she growled at the fifth knock and opened the door. What she saw shocked and surprised her. "Gohan?!"

**I bet you were expecting that huh? Well at least most of you were. I bet you want some answers now huh? Don't worry, that'll be in the next chapter! I'll try to write it this weekend but I won't make any promises. Anyway, remember to review! Oh and don't make any conclusions yet, there is still a few more chapters coming!**


	12. Chapter 10: Cause and Effect

**What took me so long to update you ask? School that's what! I know people think I'm crazy for thinking this but school is a conspiracy! Big whoop if it was thought of by people who wanted to "educate" society. The food tastes like crap, I'd rather clean my house than listen to the drone of their lectures…ok now I'm babbling. PTA…PTO…whatever the hell it's called is just as worse but I'm not getting into that right now. Just ignore this senseless babble and continue on with the story. I'm sure you're all DYING to know what happens after this right? (looks around and sweat drops) Right?**

**READ!!!**

**Whoever is reading this I want you to do me a little favor. Tell someone about my story. It's pretty simple in concept and easy to do. If you like this story you should tell someone, that way more people will read it. I know, I know, it's good enough that you're at least REVIEWING my story but hey, do a writer a favor. PLEASE!!!**

**Only One Shot**

**Chapter 10: Cause and Effect**

"Gohan?!" Gohan tried to say something only to cough up blood and fall panting onto the ground. She managed to drag him inside and closed the door, bolting it shut. She turned to see that he was lying on the couch and noticed something hanging off from the side of the couch. It was his arm which was attached to his hand which was attached to…

Gohan, still panting and feeling as if he was in a sea of unbearable fire opened his eyes slightly to see the blurry form of Videl over him, pressing the surprisingly enjoyable cold steel of her gun to his neck. "You're…You're the sniper aren't you?" Gohan gave a laugh that would have been chilling if it weren't for the coughs and blood that came with it.

"Yes." He rasped out, coughing a few times and turning his head to the side to cough out blood. "I am the sniper. Surprised?" He gave her a weak smile that she returned with a scowl of disgust. "Angry." Gohan gave out another weak laugh and stared at her with dark amused orbs. "Really? How (cough) so?"

"I trusted you Gohan. I even…I even…" He looked up at her and she turned her head away, though her hand stayed on the trigger and the gun stayed at his neck. "Felt something for you…" Gohan smirked. "And here I thought it was one sided." She scowled and he laughed a bit before having to turn his head and cough.

"Stop being sarcastic Gohan, you KNOW I returned it." She glared at him a bit and there was silence, except for a few coughs now and then. "So why did you do it Gohan? Why did you become the sniper? Tell me now before you die or I shoot you." Gohan chuckled and shoved her gun away so that he could lie on his side.

"Videl I know you enough that you're not going to shoot me. Plus, I'm not dying. It's just the (cough) damn side effects of that stupid (cough) anti-saiya-jin bullet. I'll be doing this for another (cough) five minutes before it finally wears (cough) off." As he lay on his side he stared straight at the unlit fireplace.

Videl sighed and put her gun away. "You never answered my question Gohan." He smirked. "I never meant to." He laughed at her scowl and smiled as his eyes softened a bit. "Have you always lived well?" Videl gave him an odd look. "Well naturally, why do you ask?" He sighed. "Must've been nice…living well for a long time."

She gave him a curious look but he didn't acknowledge it. "Let me ask you this Videl, did you have a happy childhood?" Videl frowned, she didn't like where this was heading. "Did your father ever tell you he…loved you?" She wished she had a psychiatrist right now. Everytime she heard about something like this the person's thoughts were suicidal.

"Well despite the fact that he was a rich conceited bastard that had a baton shoved up his ass and an ego bigger than the universe…he did tell me that he loved me." He smiled at that and curled up a bit on the couch, giving out the last of his hacking coughs. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and lowered his eyes to the ground.

"I never really knew my father…he never had any time for his family. He was a total lazy slob with no job and no life. He did things for Cortez's father who was in power before the Saiya-jin Hunts. My mother had to work three jobs for us to survive. Whatever my father got paid, if he did that is, we never saw it and he'd never help."

"I remember him, Miguel Cortez right? He was the old mayor of the old Orange Star City and gave to charity a lot." He snorted at that. "Miguel was a bastard who hated saiya-jins. I was two that time he came here and burnt down a few buildings during the night. No one knew it was him but I did. What disgusted me was that my father helped him."

Gohan's eyes burned as he thought about the past. "My father—though a saiya-jin himself—hated saiya-jins as well. He had no tail since he had it removed a while back. My tail was like a painful reminder to him about his heritage. He hated me for that. He beat me sometimes but my mother never knew, he lied and said we were sparring."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Gohan snorted and rolled over, facing the couch. "I was only two and had more pressing matters to deal with. My mother and I had to eat—as well as feed those rich bastards who came to our house invited by my father." Gohan laughed. "Must've been funny to see a two year old and working on the streets with twenty year olds."

Videl wisely didn't say anything but sat on the couch near Gohan's back. "My father cheated on my mother plenty of times, sometimes ten girlfriends a week. They were all human of course. If my mother knew she didn't say anything but I'm sure I heard her crying out at night while my father lived down at Club Sin." Gohan sighed.

"Club Sin was like his second home…well more like his home since he never cared to come back. That was when the Saiya-jin Hunt started. Father Miguel swore he had found God and instigated the Hunt, saying that we were blasphemy to the church. You could never understand the horrors of the Saiya-jin Hunt…your stomach and mentality aren't up to it."

_-Flashback-_

_"They're coming for us and I don't think we'll be able to stop them." A man who had short black spiky hair with dyed gold tips whispered harshly. "Just get to shelter and don't get out until I give the signal." A few saiya-jins nodded and gathered up their family before secretly heading out, looking around discreetly. The air smelt like smoke so they had to rely on sight._

_"Chichi are you sure you want to stay here? I could give you and Gohan a better life than Goku could ever give you and you know that!" Chichi shook her head no and looked at him. "I'm sorry __Avon__ but I love him and even though I love you as well we were over five years ago." __Avon__ bit his lip and Chichi shook her head. "Don't worry __Avon__ we'll be fine."_

_"Alright Chichi if that's what you wa—" he was cut off as a huge explosion sounded near them. __Avon__ jumped on them both, covering them from the flying debris. After the falling debris, mixed with the dust, rained blood, guts, and body parts. A few smashing more blood as they landed with a splat on the ground. A head landed near the 4 year old Gohan who stared at it. _

_The head stared back with a horrible face—the face of fear, pain, astonishment, and agony. It was a face of last moments. Blood covered the head and the neck was severed crudely. Gohan stared at it a bit more before realizing something. The head's short spiky black hair had dyed gold tips. He tore his eyes away and Chichi held him while __Avon__ swore revenge for his race._

_-End Flashback-_

"The army made short work of the saiya-jins with their new bullets called 'Ki Killers'. If a saiya-jin was hit by it he would die a slow, horrible, excruciatingly painful death. It keeps you alive for one hour. During this time all you can wish for is to die and end up killing yourself before the bullet kills you. Those who were weak died instantly from them."

Videl chewed her lip nervously. She remembered the time of the Saiya-jin Hunts. She was probably the same age as Gohan was. Her father had joined in to help the army chase after a few scattered saiya-jins. She remembered when he came home tired, covered in dry blood, with gun over his shoulder smiling.

-_Flashback-_

_A young Videl sat on the floor coloring on a piece of paper. The doorbell rung and she ignored it, Jenkins would get it anyway. "Ma-Master Hercule!" She immediately dropped everything and ran out of the living room. "DADDY!!" There he stood in the doorway. He was tired, covered in dry blood, and carried his gun tiredly over his shoulder, but despite that he smiled._

_"Sweat Pea!" He shoved the gun into Jenkins' hands. Jenkins sweat dropped and stared at it with wide dinner plate eyes. "Did you kill lots of saiya-jins daddy because saiya-jins are bad." Hercule nodded and sat down on the couch. "Yup daddy killed lots of bad saiya-jins." Videl smiled and hugged him, then pulled back with a scrunched up face. "Stinky." Hercule laughed._

_-End Flashback-_

"My mother…" Videl broke out of her thoughts and stared at him. "She was such a brave woman…never complained or anything. She hit my dad with the frying pan a few times when she was angry but she never hit me. Never. Never complained…even when they filled her with holes…she faced her death head on…bravely…you remind me of her…"

Videl blushed. "Gohan…" She heard soft breathing and blinked. He fell asleep. She looked at him and saw dark spots on his shirt. Videl slapped herself; she forgot he was still bleeding. "Videl you're so stupid…" She went into the bathroom and got bandages, a knife and gauze. When she came back he was laying on his back with one arm over his face.

She nervously pulled off his shirt, placing it on the dining room table with the beautiful yet powerful sniper rifle. He had three wounds. One in his shoulder and two in his stomach. She could see the anti-saiya-jin bullets in each wound, glowing yellow and giving off a very quiet humming sound.

Trying to concentrate on the bullets and not on his chest, she began using the knife to take out the bullets. Once they were out she placed them on the table with the knife and began dressing his wounds. When she was finished she got up to find him a blanket. She was about to put it on him when he reached over and pulled her beside him.

She let out a squeak and was about to yell at him when she felt him place his head in the crook of her neck and something wet fell on it. Her eyes widened. A man who had killed plenty, loved his mother, hated his father, lived during the Saiya-jin Hunts, worked on the streets since he was two, and placed fear into the hearts of those who saw him…was crying.

She held him close and hummed for him. She knew right now that he wasn't a man bent on getting his revenge swift and tactfully, he was not the man who killed plenty, he was not the one who placed fear into the hearts of anyone who saw him, he was a broken man who had spilled his heart out to a woman he barely knew but entrusted with his heart.

She stared at him once he began sleeping and breathing peacefully. He looked like a lost child, a baby in the arms of his mother. It unnerved her. She was so used to seeing him strong, brave, a tease in his own way, annoying, silent, passionate, and thoughtful. She wrapped her arms around him as if to protect him from the cruel prejudice world and fell asleep.

_Ring, Ring_

Videl groaned and looked at Gohan. He was out like a light. She looked at the ringing phone and got off the couch, somehow getting out of Gohan's vice-like grip. She snatched the phone up from where it was and glared at the ringing abomination. "What?!" she growled and the other person on the phone cleared their throat nervously.

[Uh hey Det. Satan it's me, Chief Kosaka, your boss so you can't kill me. I uh just wanted to tell you to get over here quick, we have another sniping. We have another voice mail of his voice too of his little "It only takes one shot" shit. It's also kind of gory…]

Videl froze and looked over at Gohan. He was sleeping like a baby and she was positive he didn't move any last night. His sniper rifle was still on the table and in the same position she put it in last night. She was positive she took all his bullets and hid them right when he began speaking…right? "Wh-When did it happen?"

[The coroners say that it happened at least an hour or two ago. Oh and if you can get in touch with Det. Son that'd be great. We can't get in touch with him at all, his cell isn't on and he isn't picking up the phone for his house number. See ya there.]

**WOOHOO CLIFFY! Ha-ha you guys are probably like "What the hell?!" Confused? I bet you are. Is Gohan really the sniper or is he just joking again? What was he doing near Videl's apartment with a sniper rifle? Why does someone want to kill him? Who is this mysterious "Son of ****Avon****" guy? Will Gohan work out his emotional issues that he had kept behind him for (hopefully I didn't give out his age earlier cuz then I'd be screwed) 23 years? (He's 25, Vid's 24) Find out in the next chapter! Well…some of the answers anyway. **

**REVIEW!!!**


	13. Chapter 11: Locked Up

**I am SO sorry I didn't update! Please forgive me! (grovels) I usually don't feel guilty about not doing homework but when I don't update the guilt just crushes me like a boulder. I'm so caught up in Dark Blessings I just forgot about all my stories! Plus if you include the family problems and how my cousin pisses me off…okay I'm gonna stop making excuses now. Just go enjoy the story.**

**Only One Shot**

**Chapter 11: Locked Up**

Despite Videl's protests, they drove over to Gohan's apartment so he could get dressed and check out the scene of the crime. They were let past the yellow tape and got out. Gohan had a sort of limp to his walk. Videl raised an inquiring eyebrow but said nothing at Gohan's glare that clearly said: I'm not telling you a damn thing.

The Chief ran up to them, stopping them with an outstretched hand. "I…I don't think you should go in there Videl…" He cowered under Videl's glare. "Why not?" Before he could reply Videl shoved past him and went into the hotel room. What she saw made her stop and stare in horror. Gohan looked into the room. What he saw made his eyes soften slightly with sadness.

The once white walls were red with blood. Two bodies were on the ground and another on the bed. The men were bloody and cut apart with their intestines and such strewn apart. Their heads were sliced off and placed on the desk, each staring towards the door with their faces forever etched with indescribable horror and pain, a bullet in the middle of their forehead.

Videl had tears streaming down her face as she took one of the heads off the desk and hugged it close. The men inside the hotel room weren't ordinary men; they were her father and his two bodyguards. Everyone in the room stepped back at the fierceness of Videl's glare, even Gohan stepped back slightly.

She pointed at him with so much fierceness in her eyes that Gohan's eyes widened because he knew what she was going to do. "There's your sniper right there. I found him last night and brought him here to you. He confessed to me so I would save his life. I should've let him die instead!"

Gohan felt like his heart was torn out of his body, stepped on, shot, torn apart, and anything else that would destroy it. His eyes shown unbearable sadness and despair that it would make even Cortez cry. He had given his heart to Videl and she dropped a sack of brinks on it. He didn't do anything when the police arrested him and shoved them outside towards the cars.

Near them in an unmarked car sat Trunks, Avon, Heiji, and Nanami with her puppy named (surprise, surprise) Cujo, after the remark she heard from Trunks the day she got him. Unfortunately for Trunks the German shepherd terrorized him everyday, living up to its name and reputation.

"Daddy, why are the policemen arresting Uncle Gohan?" Nanami asked innocently, peering out of the window from her seat with Cujo. Heiji gulped, what was he to say about the situation? "Did he do something bad?" No one answered and Nanami began to get frustrated. "Well I don't want Uncle Gohan to go to jail; he's nice and wouldn't do anything if it wasn't right."

"How do you know this Nanami?" Trunks asked suspiciously. Heiji raised an eyebrow at his daughter and Avon just sat where he was with his arms crossed over his chest and his head bowed. "Because Uncle Gohan told me so." She said matter-of-factly. The adults were at a loss for words. "Let's get out of here." All of them nodded and Heiji drove off.

"Will the defendant please rise." Gohan stood up, his hands cuffed, followed by his lawyer. He wore nothing but baggy blue jeans, brown timberlands, and a white sleeveless tee. His spikes were starting to droop a bit, and he looked tired, sad, and depressed. His dark orbs had a blank look to him, as if he no longer had any reason to live.

"Will you please read the verdict." The man nodded and cleared his throat before holding the piece of paper up. "We find Gohan Son guilty of all that was accused of him." The judge slammed her gavel. "Mr. Son will be sentenced to CCP and placed in solitary confinement until further notice. A KSB (ki suppressing bracelet) will be placed on him."

The only people who sat on his side were Trunks (despite the fact that he was a saiya-jin and that he could be arrested or killed), Heiji (despite the fact that he is being searched for), Avon (despite the fact that he was a saiya-jin, had killed many, faked his death, and was being searched for), and Nanami (because she was Heiji's daughter and Gohan was her godfather).

Avon didn't say anything at the verdict but walked out of the room with a calm face. Trunks shook his bowed head with his hands clasped together. Heiji patted his daughter's back after she jumped onto him crying. He looked towards the heartbroken Gohan with a sad face until he turned the corner. "Let's go." Trunks nodded and they walked out.

As they walked out a man on the prosecutor's side watched them with a smirk. Cortez had sat there so as not to be noticed. He sneered as Gohan was taken away and walked out of the court room, putting his cell phone to his ear. "The plan has worked perfectly and that saiya-jin brat is now securely in jail…yes I understand…" He got into his limo and they drove off.

Footsteps echoed down the hall and stopped infront of a metal door with the letters 666 spray painted in white on it. "Someone here to see you boy." He slid open the metal door to see Gohan sitting there, staring at the wall. His blank eyes turned to look at the guard, then he stood up and followed them closely watched towards the cages to talk.

He wasn't surprised to see Avon there. Heiji was a wanted man and if Trunks showed up in a place his 'parent' owned he'd be arrested and most likely killed. He sat down in the chair stiffly, eyes cold, dark, and blank. Avon just stared impassively at him, motioning with his eyes and the wads of cash in their pockets to get away from them.

The guards shrugged and began counting their money as they walked out. "How are you doing Gohan?" Gohan just stared at him for a moment before answering. "…fine." Avon shook his head. "You don't seem fine, anyone can see that. I've been checking up on you and I'm working on a way to get you out of here." Gohan just stared at him.

"I'm pretty sure Cortez knows you're here—the bastard knows everything that happens around this damn city anyway. How the hell he finds out is still a mystery though." Gohan just stared at him. "I'll be signing your papers as soon as I get a few people to…make up their minds." Gohan stared some more.

"Well don't start bouncing around the walls son." Avon said sarcastedly and Gohan raised an eyebrow at him. "Anyway I need to know something…is Gok—your father still working for Cortez. If he is then I'm gonna have a shitload of work to do." Gohan showed anger—his first emotions for hours—and snorted. "What father?"

Avon winced. "Gohan there's something I should tell yo—" The door cut him off as it opened with a loud bang. "Sorry sir but we can't let you in here any longer without supervision. If you want to continue to talk to him we'll have to watch you." Avon nodded and stood up. "It's okay, I'm finished here. Gohan, take care of yourself." Gohan nodded and Avon left.

_Today the sniper, Gohan Son, was sentenced to Death Row in CCP for the murders he has inflicted upon many individuals, most who were criminals. It was believed that it was a type of vicious gang-war by many, others thinking he did it for no reason. _

_One of the victims was Mayor Hercule Satan, daughter of the famous Detective Videl Satan who had found the sniper passing as one of the detectives. The real detectives that were originally supposed to come in were found dead in their car miles outside of town. They—_

Videl curled up where she sat on the couch, pulling her knees close to her. Her eyes were red from crying and fatigue as she watched Gohan being taken out earlier just as she had seen it happen hours ago. She felt horrible and couldn't go to sleep without thinking about the hotel room case.

The Chief insisted that she take a few days off work but she refused, she wanted to be the one to interrogate Gohan for his crimes. They didn't have any evidence to place him in CCP but since Videl had his sniper gun and it had his prints on it that was enough evidence for the jury, as well as the fact that he was a saiya-jin. She wanted to hear it from him, himself.

Videl knew that they should probably go after Cortez but didn't suggest it since they had no real evidence that he actually _worked_ for Cortez and there was no evidence to pin Cortez down. Especially when she remembered what Gohan had said about Cortez awhile after the party he had.

_-Flashback-_

_"Gohan if you feel so bad about letting Cortez stay free and able to do these things to people then why don't you just put him in jail?"_

_"That is probably the stupidest thing I've ever heard Videl."_

_"WHAT?! You better have a damn good explanation about this Gohan Xavier Son!"_

_Gohan snorted. "Even if we DID somehow get Cortez in jail the bastard would just get out of it. You forget Videl that he has TONS of friends in high places, as well as the fact that he's the helper of a few communities around the world, giving him a good image. The only time Cortez has EVER been in a jail is when he was visiting someone." He was silent for a moment before he whispered, "Behind every great fortune there is a crime…"_

_Videl raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"_

_"…nothing."_

_-End Flashback-_

Videl sighed as she stared at the tv without any interest, not knowing anything except that she was adding money to her electric bill and wanted to get the truth from Gohan Son about his activities. Wanted to know why he was near her house that night with a sniper gun and why he killed her father. "Why Gohan?" she whispered, "Why?"

**I still feel bad about not updating for so long…ugh I feel horrible. Can you ever forgive me? I was so confused as to what to write after I wrote that last chapter…so I went on with my life, putting my brain into overdrive at what to do as I did. Then I watched this movie called "Redemption" or something like that a few hours ago and got the idea to put Gohan in jail to add some effect to it. **

**He won't be in there long though and don't worry, its still a GV fic…not that I'd put them with any other people. I'll make the next chapter soon, and I give you my word on that. I would promise you, but I've learned that promises mean nothing when it comes to you're word. Before anyone says it, they're not that same either. Review.**


	14. Chapter 12: Pain

**I promised you a quick chapter update didn't I? Well here it is! Oh and the movie is just called "Redemption". It's about this guy called ****Stanley**** "Tookie" Williams who stared this gang called the Crips that affected the world. Once he is placed on Death Row he wants to stop the devastation he had started with the help of this journalist (I forgot her name). It's a true story and Stan is still in jail today writing books, has been for 23 years (and he's still on Death Row). VERY good movie. That's what I was talking about the last chapter. Gohan's not looking for redemption though, he's looking for revenge. Oh and about Goku, he's as dead as a doornail.**

**Only One Shot**

**Chapter 12: Pain…**

Cortez took a long drag out of his Cuban cigar and puffed out money signs happily. He had been having a great week. His annoying son Gerard was FINALLY dead, Gohan was in jail for something he may or may not have done (whichever it was he didn't care), and he was rolling in dough. Hearing someone clear his throat, he glanced to the side.

He sat there clutching his newly bandaged healing arm with new bandages in his stomach for getting shot, breaking at least 6 ribs, a few cuts and scrapes here and there, and a cast for stupidly yet wisely jumping off a 5 story building (and surprisingly lived to tell the tale much to Cortez's disappointment).

The man smirked proudly under the shadowy protection of his wide brimmed hat. "What's wrong? Disappointed to see that I lived?" Cortez snorted, muttered something in spanish, and tossed a bag at him. "Here, don't spend it all in one hospital." The man scowled and grabbed the bag with his good hand before limping off.

His bodyguard aka eldest and most trusted son leaned over towards him. "Are you sure you don't want to just kill him father?" Cortez waved him away and puffed on his cigar. "Too easy Ricardo, I'd rather let him live…for awhile. If…what's his name again? (Gohan) Ah yes Gohan, thank you Ricardo. If Gohan comes seeking revenge I'll blame that brat."

"But father, what if Gohan wonders how you know who that man is?" Cortez's nervously puffed a few times on his cigar before giving Ricardo an angry look. "You think too much Ricardo. Besides, they have lots of evidence." While Ricardo nodded, Cortez assuming he accepted the explanation, Cortez began wondering if he could accept it himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Videl took a deep breath and straightened out her clothes nervously as Gohan was brought into the interrogation room. He looked…blank. He wore a white wife beater with a blue short sleeved button up shirt and blue pants with black boots. Videl jumped when one of the replacement detectives, Hiro (Avon), placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you." Inwardly Avon hoped he had scared her because he was on the verge of screaming obscenities about what she did to Gohan that would make sailor's blush all shades of red. She gave him a small smile. "I'm okay." Upon hearing her wavering voice he gave a concerned look on the outside while on the inside he smirked.

The other replacement detective (a real detective this time) named Julia Loire entered the room. She was a beautiful middle-aged woman with fair hair and green eyes. She wore full moon glasses that did nothing to mar her beauty and had one strands of hair caressing each cheek. She wore business type clothes with black heels and had a commanding air about her.

They looked through the one-sided window to see Gohan sitting at the table with a dazed look. Two guards stood behind him with a 49 Mil and a bolt rod as a warning. They sometimes tauntingly placed it near his ear so he could hear it sizzling around the rod but he never responded so they lost interest soon enough.

"Are we ready to do this or not?" Avon didn't say a word and just walked out of the room into the interrogation room. Videl nodded and the two women followed after him. Avon stood in the corner watching as Julia and Videl stood side by side, Julia placing pictures of dead victims on the table. Videl flinched as she saw her father's head.

"Mr. Son, do you recognize any of these victims?" Unknowingly to anyone in the room but the two saiya-jins, Gohan gave Avon a discreet look. Avon nodded his head discreetly and Gohan looked up at Julia. "Yes." His voice was clear, distant, and had an empty feeling to it that Avon couldn't help but give a death glare in Videl's direction.

"I see…and did you ever get to know any of them personally?" It all came to Gohan then. Julia would ask the questions they came up with, Videl was there to verify if any of his answers were a lie, and Avon…well…Avon probably just snuck in to help him out. He gave Julia a curious glance and looked at the table. "I don't know why you're asking me this."

Julia blinked and if anyone was paying attention they would've seen Avon smirking in his little corner. "What do you mean Mr. Son?" she said, completely confused as to how he became the one to ask the questions. He glanced at Videl stoically and said in the same voice, "Why don't you ask Det. Satan. I'm sure she knows everything about what I did…or at least thinks that."

"I want to hear it from your own mouth!" Videl admitted with a glare. Gohan glared at her back and Julia coughed, gathering her things and moving over where Avon was standing—in the far corner of the room which provided safety. Even the usually hard guards moved back to the wall. "You want to hear it from my mouth?!"

Videl desperately fought her body's warnings to get out of the way or at least move back as she attempted to stand her ground against Gohan. When he stood up, his chair falling to the ground, his eyes glaring, hands still cuffed with ki restraints infront of him, Videl couldn't help but take a step back.

"Look _Det. Satan_," Videl flinched. "I'm on Death Row; I don't have a lot of time to fuckin live. I wasted my entire fuckin life working hard and it still hasn't gotten me shit. Everyone who I fuckin cared for either died or deserted me. Finally I found someone who I thought understood me no matter what I did and look at me now!" Videl turned her head and looked at him.

"I'm probably going to rot in jail, cold hearted, crushed, saddened, and depressed because you fuckin ripped out my heart, stomped on it, smashed it with a mega-hammer a few times, ran it over a few times, stabbed it, squished it, you could keep the damn list going if you want! I loved you Videl and look what you did to me! I loved you dammit!"

Gohan, in his rage, picked up his chair despite the restraints and threw it hard into the wall near Avon and Julia whose eyes widened as the chair smashed to bits next to them. Videl stepped back in shock as Gohan kicked the METAL table and it smashed into the other door, largely denting both the table and the door.

The guards finally woke up and realized their charge was going into a rampage. They came after him with their rods and tried to electrocute him with it but it obviously didn't work as Gohan slammed one guard into the wall without feeling the rod then took the rod from the fallen guard and electrocuted the guard that rushed towards him with the rod.

More guards rushed in after seeing it on the surveillance camera and Gohan just kept pounding, pummeling, and electrocuting. Videl, Julia, and Avon had miraculously made it through the partially broken door to stare in shock at the scene before them. It took 200 guards to finally render Gohan half-conscious and they dragged him back to his cell.

If it was even possible Videl was even guiltier than before. She had sent the man that worked hard, survived when he was just a boy, had seen more violence and bloodshed at an early age then any veteran soldier, trusted her with his life and past secrets, as well as his present secrets, and on top of all that: he loved her. Videl went out into her car and cried.

Julia, shocked out of her natural blonde mind (no offense), gathered her things and said she'd be at home if they needed her. Avon looked at the wrecked room and the injured guards lying everywhere. He had never in his entire life seen Gohan so angry…even when his mother died. _Then again she never broke his heart…_ "How long must he suffer?" he looked up, as if questioning God before shaking his head and leaving.

**And so ends the chapter. The title is meant to be that way for the next chapter called "Chapter 13: …and Suffering". They're related in a way since it speaks mostly on Gohan and his thoughts in his little solitary confinement cell. Like placing everything in the chapters before chapter 13 together. Sort of like a catch up of some sorts. Anyway I need to stop babbling and do more writing right? Ugh…why can't school be cancelled again tomorrow? (sighs) Review!**


	15. Chapter 13: and Suffering

**Man how long has it been since I last updated? Well anyway I hope Ivan gets here soon, I want my days off school! Ehem… (composes self) this chapter is finally up and I think I completely forgot or lost interest in a story or two I forgot. I better get crackin on that stuff. Enjoy the story! Oh and if there's anything you think I need to change don't be afraid to say it in your review.**

**Only One Shot**

**Chapter 13: …and Suffering**

Gohan sat staring at the wall. Well, not that there was much to do in solitary confinement. You didn't have any room to stretch your hands to the sides at least halfway. The only thing you received was some pill to keep you alive and a tiny cot that had seen WAY better days and looked ready to fall apart if you breathed on it. It would be better to just sleep on the floor.

Gohan swore to any almighty god that watched over the people of earth that he was losing _both _of his minds (A/N: saiya-jin and human for your info…ok back to the story). He was starting to see green dogs running after pink flying cats that were chasing after a tie-dye mouse with wheel legs that chased after black cheese which ran for its non-existent life.

Just as the mouse ate the cheese, the cat ate the mouse, and the dog ate the cat, his cell door opened. He looked up from his bizarre world to stare at a pig wearing police officer clothes and eating a sandwich. "Come on boy you get one phone call." The pig snorted, taking a big bite out of his sandwich. Gohan stared at him for a moment, processing this.

"What's wrong with you boy?" Gohan shook his head and rubbed his eyes. When he looked up Pig Officer Pork was replaced with Fat Officer Porker. He blinked a few times and was led to the phone. "Don't take too long boy." Gohan just stared at him. "I'll be out here waiting when you finish so don't try anything." Gohan just nodded and stepped into the booth.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I swear he's losing his mind in there, we DEFINETLY need to get him out." Avon commented as he leaned against the wall. "We also need to get him away from Videl before she drives him to the destruction of Earth as we know it." The secret elevator opened and Vegeta stepped into Trunks' hidden room under the apartments.

Nanami was asleep with Cujo, Trunks and Heiji were staring at Vegeta, and Avon acted as if it was a natural occurrence. Vegeta had stepped into the room with a black suit complete with red tie and briefcase. He was looking at his gold diamond studded Rolex as he came in and the diamond in his ear seemed to wink at them.

"This better be important Avon, I don't like wasting my time. Trunks, Heiji." Trunks and Heiji shook his hands. Avon scowled. "It IS important. It's about Gohan." Vegeta raised an eyebrow and pulled out a cell. He dialed a number and placed it at his ear. "Mary, it's me Vegeta, yeah, cancel all appointments today…and for the last time stop calling me VEGGIE!!!"

He hung up the phone with a snap and placed it in his pants pocket. Trunks snickered but immediately shut up from his father's glare. "So the little bastard finally got caught huh?" Avon shook his head. "Girl he was working with while he was undercover squealed." Vegeta raised a curious eyebrow. "Possible mate or another lawsuit and restraining order?"

"Possible. They're all over each other!" The Saiya-jin Prince grinned. "It's about damn time." He shoved Trunks out from his swivel chair from infront of his huge screen high tech comp, making him go sit somewhere else. Propping his feet up—much to Trunks' disgust—Vegeta leaned back in the chair and looked at Avon, a silent signal to begin.

"His sniping was perfect; he was taking out each of Cortez's closest men one by one. Then he, Gerard, and Gordon were placed together to take the place of two now dead detectives to take over the case and find the sniper. Cortez didn't know it was Gohan at that time. After awhile Gohan started falling for Detective Satan, Videl."

"Damn detectives, always sticking their noses into everyone's busine—WAIT did you say Videl? SATAN VIDEL? That weakling's DAUGHTER?!" Avon rolled his eyes. "ANYWAY Hercule died and they said it was a sniper attack. I've seen the pictures Vegeta and Gohan would NEVER do anything like that. It reminds him of the Saiya-jin Hunts."

They were silent for awhile, remembering their hardships after the Saiya-jin Hunts. Saiya-jins who were found later were brutally killed on the spot. Vegeta and Bulma divorced, Trunks stayed with his mother for awhile then left, not able to take her and his step-father, Heiji on the run with his daughter Nanami after his wife was murdered, and Avon faking his death.

They were surprised at how much the Cortez's screwed up their lives. His cousin Barney had taken Avon's fiancé and tried to kill Avon, his other cousin Roberto married Bulma and now they had an ample supply to Anti-Saiya-jin Bullets, his children looked for them everywhere, and to think it all started with Miguel Cortez and his hatred for the Saiya-jin race.

"Alright I'll help Gohan get out of jail. It won't be a guarantee though." Avon snorted. "Are you kidding Vegeta? You win every case you're put up to!" Vegeta smirked. "What can I say; I AM the true King of Lawyers." Heiji rolled his eyes. "More like the Prince of all Egos…" Vegeta glared. "You want to pursue that statement a little further you puny earthling?!"

Vegeta roared, flinging Trunks' chair back as he sat up. "Bring it on monkey boy!" Trunks had to grab onto Heiji and Avon held Vegeta back. They stood there glaring daggers, everyone either shouting about how they should stop fighting or how they were going to kick the others' ass. No one heard the phone ring except Nanami who had woken up from the fighting.

She picked up the phone, ducking a flying vase, and chirped a "Hello!" into the phone before waiting patiently for the other person to say something. On the other side of the phone line Gohan blinked as he heard something crash and obscenities being thrown at each other like a food fight during highschool lunchtime.

Nanami? Is that you?

"Yup!" the little girl chirped. "Hi Uncle Gohan!"

Hey princess. Where's your dad?

"Fighting with Mr. Veg…Veg…Veg…Veggie."

Gohan snickered. I see…

"They're yelling lots of bad words at each other and throwing stuff. Mr. Trunks and Uncle Avon are trying to stop them."

I can imagine…anyway when they stop fighting tell them to get me out of jail. Can you do that for me princess?

"Yup! I miss you Uncle Gohan."

I miss you too princess. I'll talk to you later okay? Tell Mr. Veggie to bring you with him when he comes to see me so we can talk.

"Okay! Bye Uncle Gohan!"

Bye princess.

Nanami placed the phone back on its cradle and walked over to the fray. "Mr. Veggie, Uncle Gohan said to get him out of jail and bring me too!" Everyone stopped to stare at the little girl. "Let's go Vegeta!" Avon yelled as he dragged Vegeta out of the room, Nanami skipping after them happily.

Heiji and Trunks stood in stunned silence. "…so what should we do now?" Heiji shrugged and they stood in silence once more. Cujo barked loudly and both the men jumped, Trunks jumping into his chair. "Damn dog…" Trunks remarked and Heiji nodded in agreement, both glaring at the dog.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gohan was shoved back into his cell by Mr. Porker and sat down against the wall just staring into space. He was wondering how his life became a living hell. "Oh yeah I forgot, happened the moment I was born…" he muttered and lay on the floor, placing his hands behind his head to stare at the ceiling.

_-Flashback-_

_A two-year old boy put on a jacket and headed for the door. "Where are you going Gohan?" Gohan stopped at the door and turned to look at his mother who leaned out of the kitchen. "I'm gonna go work mama." Chichi gave him a smile and hugged him. "Be careful okay? Don't do anything illegal." Gohan smiled. "Yes mama."_

_He walked down the street carrying a box from the grocery store that was supposed to go to another one. He stopped at the P Mart and went inside. "I got to eat too ya know? 'Ey don' give me your excuses ha? Jus' gimme mi money 'kay? 'Ey don' give me that shit! Yeah, yeah, fuck you too papi."_

_Gohan laid the box on the counter and looked up at the Mexican man who was hanging up the phone. "I got your box Hernando." Hernando smiled toothily and ruffled Gohan's spiky hair. "My little favorite __ninos__! You got my package! You're reliable, I like that!" he opened up the register and handed Gohan $100. _

_"A little extra for you and your mami 'kay?" Gohan stared in awe at the money and shoved it into his pocket hastily. "Thank you Hernando!" Hernando waved at the little saiya-jin as he ran off. "No little ninos thank you! I've been waiting for this stupid package forever! Say hello to your mami for me!" Gohan waved and turned the corner._

_He was halfway home when he bumped into a gang of human and saiya-jin boys. "Hey kid where ya going so fast?" Gohan backed up a bit and looked at the ground. "I'm just going home." The boys laughed. "He's just going home huh? What do you think Coli, should we let him go home?" Coli cracked his knuckles. "After the streetlights turn on."_

_Chichi walked out of her room with a scared look to see Gohan come in blue and purple. "Kami Gohan what happened to you!" She hugged him and let go as he placed something in her hand. "I was able to keep the money for you mommy." As she looked at the crumpled $100 in his hand she cried and hugged him. "You're a good boy Gohan; you're a good boy…"_

_-End Flashback-_

"Mother…" Gohan breathed and blinked away oncoming tears. "Would I have to do this killing if you were here? Would it be different? If so, how different? Would you finally leave the father I know is not mine? Would we ever leave the pain we had to endure for so long?" Gohan sat up as his cell opened. "Mr. Son your lawyer, niece, and father are here."

**Oh yeah I did it. I updated before Ivan hit and yes…NO SCHOOL!!! WOOHOO!!!! YEAH!!! I have SOOO many tests tomorrow and ya know what? I'm not taking them! All thanks to Ivan! Go Ivan, go! (laughs) Ok I'm stopping now. I hope you like the little flashback into Gohan's past life. If I get 100 reviews before I finish this story you can bet I'll give another special on whatever you want. Maybe even Gohan's life BEFORE the Saiya-jin Hunts. That flashback is a glimpse on what he did for his mother. Well, I'll update after Ivan hits so peace out! Oh, and don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 14: The Gift of Freedom

**Oh I want to verify something. Gohan's supposed to be 25, not 23. Videl's 23, not him so I kinda messed up a bit… I don't know if I've said this yet but I really do appreciate when you guys review. It reassures me that you like the story and that is probably the only thing that keeps me updating. What I may write next may come as a little shocker to you but everything will be explained in due time of course. Just for all of you I have Videl's POV on everything since I had Gohan's POV last time. I probably would've written it but to have someone ask me makes me feel like I'm fulfilling something…as I have said SOMEWHERE in my story I am a slave to my reviewers. What they wish is my command. Okay now I feel like a genie…**

**Only One Shot**

**Chapter 14: The Gift of Freedom**

"This way please." Vegeta nodded and motioned for them to follow behind him, leading a little girl infront of him. Nanami was looking at the 5 year old girl curiously. Avon just smiled at her and the little girl brightly smiled back. They entered the interrogation room to see Gohan whose eyes widened at the sight of the little girl.

"Avy!" He jumped out of his seat and hugged the 5 year old girl who ran to him. "Daddy!" Vegeta motioned for the officers to leave the room and they gladly complied since they had seen the tape where he beat up 200 officers. "How'd you get her back? I thought they said she was the 'Better Parent' or something?"

"Mommy said that I can go visit you in jail today after Uncle Veggie came." Gohan looked up gratefully at Vegeta who just shrugged with indifference. He hugged his daughter tenderly and smiled at her. "I've been trying to get you away from your mother forever." Avril smiled. "I know, I always wanted to be with you but mommy wouldn't let me."

"Well I want to get you back from your mother and Vegeta you better help me with that." He commented, shooting Vegeta a look. He grumbled and nodded reluctantly. "Yeah whatever, I don't care as long as you're paying. Plus I like the brat, good kid. Better than another I know…" he muttered. "He needs to get a more life-threatening job…"

"So how do you propose on getting me out of jail hm?" Gohan kissed Avril on the forehead and pulled her onto his knee after he sat down. Vegeta smirked as he sat down and Avon stood next to him. Nanami, feeling left out, ran over to Gohan to sit on his other knee. "Leave that to me Gohan and you'll be out of here in no time."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Videl sighed as she stared out of her apartment window at the children playing in the street. She glared at them; they had everything she had always wanted. A carefree life, a normal childhood, normal parents…she hated when kids always looked over the things she had always held precious to her…and Gohan held precious to himself.

Gohan…a mystery she had yet to figure out. Videl had a feeling that she had barely scratched the surface of the handsome demi-saiya-yin. Ever since she had seen him she had felt something for him and after the party at Cortez's she had found herself longing for his touch and for his kiss.

"Kami Videl you've got it bad…" she still hated herself for ratting out Gohan as the murder of her father when she knew Gohan would never do anything like that to her since his mother was taken from him. She blinked as she realized she had never asked him _why_ he had been killing those certain people and why he wanted to kill Hesus Cortez so badly.

She had been afraid to dream lately because she'd have nightmares of Gohan letting Hesus kill her. He'd just turn his back to her. She had just reluctantly place things near her mouth because everytime she did she'd remember Gohan's kiss. She slammed her fist on the windowsill. "Dammit Gohan what are you doing to me?!"

At that moment the phone rang. Her head turned and she stared at it, wondering if she should pick it up or not. _But what if it's Gohan?_ She thought, not realizing that she never gave Gohan her phone number. _But what if it isn't?_ Videl finally decided to just let the answering machine pick up. Her message came on and she heard a voice she didn't recognize.

**_Videl Satan, I know you're there. I need to talk to you._**

Videl stared curiously at the phone, coming closer to it. She wasn't sure if she should pick it up, I mean after all she didn't know who it was. For all she knew it could be a new sniper, or maybe a stalker, or possibly someone who works for Cortez. Her eyes widened at one certain thought. _What if it's Gohan's friend wanting to get revenge on me?_

**_Hello? She is home right Vegeta? _****(How the hell am I supposed to know?!)_ You have to be home. Come on Videl I need to talk to you about Gohan._**

_He wants to talk about Gohan?_ She thought in surprise. _Maybe he does work for him…_

**_Pick up the phone Videl if you want to get Gohan out of jail._**

"Hello?"

**__****(She wants to get Gohan out of jail and the only thing she can say is "Hello"!)_ Shut up Vegeta. Hello Videl this is _****_Avon_****_, would you be interested in helping us get Gohan out of jail?_**

Videl was silent for a minute, contemplating the situation.

**__****(We give her an easy answer question and she gets all silent. Hang the fuckin phone up ****Avon**** she's wasting my damn minutes.)_ Shut up Vegeta! Videl are you still there?_**

"I'm…thinking about the situation…"

**__****(Look at that, if she still likes the brat then why is she thinking about it?)_ Vegeta shut the fuck up already dammit, what the hell is your problem?! She's the one who accused him and if you want her fuckin cooperation I suggest you shut your fuckin mouth! _(grumbles)_ Not all of us have shit for brains Vegeta and EVERYONE has to consider their situation. _(grumbles)__**

"Um…Avon?"

**_And another thing Veg—yes?_**

"What can I do to help?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gohan sat calmly in his seat. Feeling eyes on him he looked back to see in the very back row were his ex-mate Luna and his daughter Avril. Avril looked almost nothing like her mother. Luna had red hair that was a little past her shoulders and emerald green eyes. She had a fiery temper but could be sympathetic as well.

Avril shiny black hair that cascaded a little past her shoulders. Two thick strands were permanently red, her mother's red hair influence. A strange yet beautiful combination. Her eyes were onyx black like her fathers but she had tints of green in it as well when in the right light. In fact Gohan had them as well so it was not sure if she got it from the mother or father.

Luna, though tail-less, was not human but a saiya-jin without a tail. She had cut it off a long time ago to pose as a human so that she wouldn't be hunted down like the others had. Gohan had met her and both got married, thinking that they were in love. They found out otherwise when she found out about Gohan's "job" and he found out that she wanted to live as a human.

In short both were furious the more they found out about each other's hidden secrets and soon after divorced each other a little after Avril was born. They were relieved that their mating was not permanent since they didn't have a strong bond, but Gohan stopped by on occasion to play and help take care of Avril as well as give them money, clean money.

Avril waved at him and he gave her a small wave back before turning around in his seat to pay attention. "Thank you Gordon. We call Videl to the stand." Videl sat down on the seat and looked at the faces of Vegeta and Gohan before looking at the police department's lawyer, Mr. Yakahiro Ookachi.

"Videl, if I'm correct you said that Mr. Son had arrived at your house late into the night bleeding and holding a sniper rifle, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"You say he confessed that he was the one who killed all the men who have recently been killed, including your father, am I correct?"

"Yes…but he didn't confess to killing my father."

"I see…no further questions."

Vegeta stood up, straightening his tie. "I'll be the one to give you your first loss Vegeta Ouji." Yakahiro hissed as he passed him. Vegeta snorted at him. "Dream on rookie; **I** lose to no one." Vegeta stood infront of Videl and seemed to be thinking hard about something. It kept the people interested in what he was going to say, a trick he had learned unconsciously.

When Vegeta glanced around discreetly he saw that everyone was looking at him, the greatest lawyer ever to be placed on this mud ball of a planet, with enlarged curiosity as to what he was thinking of he decided to begin his questioning. He knew everything was going to be fine and Gohan was getting out in no time. _Time to put Ookachi's questions against him…_

"Ms. Satan, can you describe the state Mr. Son was in when you found him at your doorstep?"

"He was bleeding in three different places and coughing up blood. He was holding a sniper rifle combination loosely in his hands."

"Obviously he didn't kill you with it. Do you think he was capable of killing you without his wounds?"

"Once I got to know him and his behavior, no, I don't think he was capable of killing me with the sniper rifle."

"Mhm…you say Mr. Son confessed to killing these men correct?"

"Yes…"

"Was anyone in the room with you at the time?"

"No…it was just Gohan and I."

"Did you record anything he had said to you?"

"No."

"So you're saying that you have no evidence to link Mr. Son to anything except that one sniper rifle you _say_ he brought into your house?"

"Objection your honor!"

"Sustained! Sit down Mr. Ookachi! Ms. Satan please answer the question."

"…no. I don't have any other evidence…"

Vegeta held up a manila folder, showing it to everyone. "In here are the tests of the so called blood found in Videl's home, it clearly shows that it is not Mr. Son's blood. We had it tested 10 different times, each with a different doctor, and they all came back the same!" Whispers went through the courtroom. "Order, order!" Vegeta nodded at the judge. "I'm done your honor."

"Will the defendant please stand." Gohan and Vegeta stood up. Behind them in Gohan's side they were watching with nervousness at the verdict. Ookachi's eyes twinkled in apprehension. "We find Gohan Xavier Son…not guilty for the deaths of said Crime Lords and Mayor Hercule Satan." Gohan's side erupted in applause and Ookachi banged his head on his desk.

"Another lawyer win-over to rack up with the others." Vegeta sneered at Ookachi and went to join the happy people congratulating Gohan. He looked for Videl but he couldn't see her anywhere with all the people around. Luna grabbed him and dragged him over to a corner with Avril and a folder in tow.

"Gohan…" Luna whispered, not daring to meet his eyes. "Luna…" he whispered, staring down at her, daring her to meet his eyes. "Daddy!" Avril jumped into Gohan's arms and he hugged her close. "Daddy's out of jail now princess so we're going to spend some more time together okay?" The green in Avril's eyes sparkled.

"Can we go to Disneyland daddy?" Gohan laughed and placed her down, flicking her nose lightly. "Anywhere you want princess." Avril jumped up and down with glee. "Go say hi to Uncle Veggie." Avril smiled and ran off at her mother's request. "You want to talk about something Luna?" She looked up, finally meeting his eyes, and giving him the folder.

"Job and I are going to move to Kawaii (A/N: you know like Hawaii? Ok stopping now) and I know Avril doesn't want to be with me. She doesn't like Job and I know she definitely doesn't want to move to Kawaii either so I'm giving her to you." Gohan's eyes widened. "You mean…I get to keep her this time?"

Luna hugged him, then let go, looking up at him with shining green eyes and a wide smile. "Take care of her Gohan, as her mother this is probably the only good thing I can do for her; and if it means anything take care of yourself." Gohan smiled at her. "You too Luna." He looked up to see a blonde haired, blue eyed human—Job—watching them.

"Well I guess I have to go…" Gohan nodded and watched her walk off to Job. "Hey Luna!" She turned with curiosity in her eyes. "Thanks. I'll repay you somehow." She smiled at him. "Just take care of her, that's payment enough." Then both Luna and Job wrapped an arm around the others' waist, walking out together with smiles on their faces.

**Wow this was a long one. Oh well I need to write a nice long one. Good change of pace. I think the worst of Ivan has yet to come and I should finish my critical paper instead of sitting here typing this chapter…but then again I'm dedicated to my readers and it wouldn't be fair. All I can do is pray Ivan keeps me out of school tomorrow or else I'll be driven insane with tests galore…anyway I hope you liked this chapter though I added a little something "extra" to bring Videl and Gohan back together again. Tell me what you think, review please!**


	17. Chapter 15: An Exploding Reunion

**I told you I was going to confuse everyone somehow about something! Seems my good work has paid off! Ivan has finally left but now Jeanne and Karl are coming here. This must be tropical storm season or something…anyway about all the evidence and such you'll find out soon enough. As for the lemon, sure why not? I was going to add one in soon but for you to ask me makes it feel justified…**

**(Lemon is not in this chapter)**

**Only One Shot**

**Chapter 15- An Exploding ****Reunion******

Videl sighed as she parked her car next to the sidewalk infront of her apartment. The streets were empty and as she got out of her car she felt alone. She wondered how Gohan, of all people, had a child when he kept himself secluded from others and cold to the world. She sighed and was about to close her side door when the phone in her apartment rang.

"Dammit…" she was about to run up to her apartment room when she realized something, why was her window open? After the third ring her entire building exploded. With shocked eyes she dived into the alley to avoid a large piece of steel and window heading her way. Once the explosions had died down she got out of the alley to stare at the demolished building. Her cell phone rang and she reluctantly answered it. "Hello?"

"This is just a warning. Stay out of our business or you will pay the consequence."

The phone cut off and the dial tone was all that was left. Videl cursed softly and gazed at her car. She definitely wasn't going anywhere that way, especially when it was damaged beyond repair. She now had three choices. Call the police and pay the consequence, walk wherever she wanted to go, or call Gohan's friend Heiji. Sighing she began dialing a number.

"Hello?"

"Heiji?"

"Yes, this is he."

"This is Videl, I need a ride."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Damn…" Heiji said with wide eyes at the rubble that was once a nice apartment building. "Hesus doesn't play around…" Videl rolled her eyes and got into the car with practically nothing since her car was totaled. She managed to find some money in the wreck but it was only two dollars. "Heiji can we go? I have no clothes, nowhere to stay, and only two dollars."

"Damn look what happened to your car!" She groaned in frustration as Heiji began examining her car. "Heiji I still have to find out where I have to stay alright? I only have two dollars so let's go!" He jumped from her angry voice and all but jumped through the car window. He started that car and looked at her with a smile.

"Don't worry Videl I have a great place for you to stay. You can't stay with Trunks since we already have Nanami, Gordon, and I there, as well as that dog from hell Cujo…" Videl raised an eyebrow. "So you'll be staying with the only person who has enough money for ANYTHING and a nice crib as well. Consider yourself lucky, Gohan has the coolest place."

Heiji almost crashed into the cars near to him when Videl screamed at him from her seat. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M STAYING WITH GOHAN!?" Heiji used his great driving skills from the experience he got from running from Cortez and carefully stopped the car at the red light. He winced and tried to clear his ears with a finger.

"Damn Videl you don't have to yell that loud! Kami, you act like that's a bad thing!" She scowled and crossed her arms, looking at him in an intimidating way and making him fell nervous as well as cower. "If you haven't noticed Heiji **I **was the one who put him in jail in the first place." Heiji shrugged and began driving the car again.

"Don't worry Videl, Gohan's practically forgiven you." Videl scoffed. "Practically." Heiji ignored her. "If I'm right as well he has two little girls and that dog from hell staying there instead of at Trunks' place." He smiled happily and Videl turned to him. "Wait, are you talking about Trunks? Trunks Briefs? The one who ran from his parents?"

"They're not COMPLETELY his parents Videl. As a matter-a-fact the only people he considers 'family' is Vegeta and Gohan. I'm sure he's starting to consider us family as well but that remains to be seen. Don't think about turning him in because Cortez would find him and kill him. Cortez's cousin is married to Bulma." For the rest of the ride Videl was silent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Let's hurry up people!" Cortez yelled as he clapped his hands then placed his cigar into his mouth. Ricardo and Angelo, his eldest sons, headed towards him in hushed whispers. He cleared his throat and looked suspiciously at him. "Gohan's out isn't he dad?" Cortez just took a long draw from his cigar. "Is that why we're leaving for somewhere else?"

Cortez gave them a hard look. "We're only leaving because he could've told the police about us. Other than that I wouldn't leave even if the entirety of the saiya-jin race knocked on my door." He turned his back on them and calmly took a drag out of his cigar. Ricardo leaned over to Angelo. "Yeah right…" Angelo smirked, trying to contain his snicker, and nodded.

"I will be leaving ahead of all of you to get the place ready." He said matter-of-factly and Angelo leaned over to Ricardo this time. "So if Gohan comes early he's not here…" Ricardo smirked and nodded. "I trust both of you to get everything out of here." He said, looking at them suspiciously. "Yes father." They said at the same time, adding a smirk-like smile.

"Good." He hugged the both of them and walked off calmly to his limo. They opened the door for him and he got in, the door closing behind him. The two eldest brothers watched Cortez drive off. "You like him?" Angelo shook his head. "Nope, you?" Ricardo shook his head. "Nope. Wanna wait for Gohan?" Angelo shrugged. "Think he'll kill us?" Ricardo shrugged. "Probably."

They stood in silence for a while, watching the trucks and such leave until there were only a few people lingering about for the final checks. "Wanna leave him a clue?" Angelo shrugged. "Sure." The two brothers caught sight of Syracuse and glanced at each other in agreement. "Hey Syracuse!" Ricardo yelled and both ran towards him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Going through a gate, a LOONG driveway, and parking in a beautiful circular drive, Heiji led an awed Videl to the door. "Yo Gohan it's me Heiji, open up!" Heiji yelled as he banged on the door. Barking sounded and Heiji raised an eyebrow, he didn't remember Cujo sounding that loud before…

The door opened to reveal Avril. Next to her was a black german shepherd with yellow eyes and a chain collar. It growled at Heiji since he was not familiar with him and Heiji yelped, hiding behind Videl who rolled her eyes at him. "Why are you going through the front Mr. Heiji? Daddy told you that guests go through the back gate."

"Daddy forgot to tell Mr. Heiji about the vicious Dobermans, German Shepherds, Spanish Bulldogs, and Rottwielers from hell sweetie." Avril shrugged and let them in. Videl walked in with awe, staring at the place while Heiji just walked off. Avril went off two and Videl blinked, trying to figure out where they went. Shrugging, she just followed the dog.

Avril brought them sodas and sat down on the red couches with glee, opening her soda while the black german shepherd, Nero, lay contentedly at her feet. "So where's your daddy Avril?" Avril shrugged and drank out of her can. "Daddy said he was going to see Cortez and that he'll be back in an hour. Is Nanami spending the night?"

"Yes Avril, Nanami will be by soon. So your daddy went to see Cortez?" Avril nodded. "Yup, he said he had some unfinished business to attend to and that dinner will occur promptly at 8 o'clock." Both Heiji and Videl raised their eyebrows at the little girl's enhanced vocabulary. "Okay…well I better get going so I can pick up Nanami."

Heiji ruffled Avril's hair and she frowned at him, trying to fix it up again. Nero growled at him and he jumped back with a gulp. "Just stay here Videl and either Gohan or I will be back soon. Don't call the cops and if you would like to live and see another day don't go into the backyard." With that he left. Avril smiled at Videl and said, "Wanna go in the backyard?" Videl shrugged and followed the little girl. _After all, it couldn't hurt right?_

**Yay! Another chapter finished! Just another few or more to go! Oh wait I don't want to think about that, it's depressing. Think about it…no more Only One Shot…ok stopping the thinking. Guess Jeanne's not coming this way. Stupid tropical storm turned around. Now I won't get my days off from school. (sighs) Guess I'll just have to live with it…that and the 60 freakin degree weather we're having lately! Enough with my babbling though; REVIEW!!!**


	18. Chapter 16: Rolling Eyes

**Yup Videl had no more apartment…no more family…no more Go—oh wait he's still there! At least she still has someone right? Hm…well some interesting things are in this chapter here and there, hopefully I won't have to be informative and just place out a regular normal non-answering question chapter…hopefully. I see my reviews rising on both stories…good, good…homework starting to lesson up…good, good… tropical storms in sight so far…good, good…lemon coming up soon…good, good…haha okay I'm stopping now. Just go on and read.**

**(Lemon coming up but not in this chapter…)**

**Only One Shot**

**Chapter 16-Rolling Eyes (don't ask cuz I don't even know)**

Videl stared in awe. The backyard was so big that even 'enormous' couldn't justify the hugeness of the yard. That and the fact there were dogs EVERYWHERE. "Daddy bought lots of dogs for the backyard so that no one could sneak through the back way." Videl just nodded at Avril's comment as she stared.

The dogs seemed to be in different gangs as they hung around at certain areas. The German Shepherds stayed close to the house while the Dobermans spent more time at the farther edges of the perimeter. The Rottwielers and Spanish Bulldogs spent their time strewn about the middle of the yard either sleeping or just enjoying the shade.

Once they had stepped into the huge backyard the dogs' heads turned to stare at them, then all at once they barked and all but tackled Avril to the ground. All Videl could see were dogs and all she could find of Avril was her laughter. Videl was just amazed that Avril could call each one of them by name. Then after greeting Avril, they went to greet Videl.

As soon as the dogs had finally gone off to their respected places, Avril dragged Videl over to the pool, both closely followed by Nero. "Do you want to go swimming Ms. Videl?" Videl smiled at Avril and shook her head. "I don't have a bathing suit Avril." Avril nodded and began whistling. Videl looked at her curiously and didn't notice Nero sneaking up behind her.

Videl saw everything in slow motion. Avril yelled "NOW!!!" and Videl saw a flash of black before finding herself floating in the pool trying to figure out what happened. Avril's laughing and Nero swimming around in the pool finally brought her to her senses. "AVRIL!" Avril just laughed harder. "You know I don't have any clothes with me!"

Avril jumped in with a "wheee!" and splashed next to Videl. At Avril's splashes Videl retaliated and that was how Gohan found them, having a water fight in his pool while Nero laid on one of the lounge chairs drying off. "Daddy come join us in the pool!" Gohan stared for a bit, glancing at Videl, then sighed.

He walked off and Avril pouted. Then he turned and did a cannonball into the pool. Avril shrieked in surprise and splashed Gohan as soon as he came up. The water fight began and the dogs who were close enough watched them in surprise and awe, as if it was the most wondrous thing in the world that Gohan was having fun, which in a way it was.

Soon Gohan had left somewhere again and Videl was sitting on the red couch covered in towels because Avril explained that her father would be 'pissed off to the extreme' if she got even the tiniest drop on the couch. So here she was, looking like a pile of towels ready to be folded on a couch. When Heiji finally returned he had to do a double take.

"Videl?" he said cautiously, feeling weird that he was talking to a pile of towels. "No shit." She said, glaring out from under the rectangular eye space at him, her voice muffled by the towels. "Damn…what happened to you? Avril get bored again?" He stepped back a bit at her fierce glare and she tried to get comfortable under the towels.

"No. I got wet after she had her dog push me into a pool. Then she insisted that I have all these towels so the couch wouldn't get wet." Heiji snickered and sat on the couch opposite from her. "Oh that's just horrible." Videl glared at him. Somehow she knew he didn't mean it. "So where's Gohan?" They jumped as Avril popped out of nowhere. "He left to get something."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gohan pulled up at the club and got out, looking around at the emptiness of it. His eyes narrowed as he saw three people talking inside it. He walked casually in and all eyes turned towards him. Syracuse, Ricardo, and Angelo stared wide-eyed at the gun in his hand and didn't dare move. Gohan rolled his eyes and put the gun down.

"Oh look it's the three musketeers, got any info for me?" They calmed down once he put the gun away and soon the four casually sat at the abandoned bar. "Well dad moved his bar." Ricardo rolled his eyes. "No, really?" Angelo glared at him. "Alright kiddies settle down or I'll have to put you in a corner." Syracuse said with a smirk and the two men hmphed.

"Dad blew up Det. Satan's house." Ricardo commented and Gohan frowned. "Oh yeah I remember him talking about that. He said it was a warning but he wasn't sure if she was in the house or not." Gohan was surprised at the relief he felt that Videl wasn't in the house at that time. "Do you two have anything other than old news?"

They were quiet for a moment before Syracuse spoke up. "A man was leaving the bar tonight with some money Cortez paid him, I believe he was the one Cortez hired to try and kill you. I didn't see his face because of his hat but he was badly beaten up. Had broken ribs, broken arm, leg, and some bruises on parts of his body. What did you do to him Gohan?"

Gohan shrugged. "I didn't do anything except shoot him. The stupid idiot probably got everything else by jumping off the damn building. We were over 3 stories up…" Gohan stood to leave when Ricardo cleared his throat. He turned to look at him and Ricardo stood, shuffling nervously. "Spit it out already!"

"We need you to rough Angelo and I a bit because if you don't…" Gohan sighed and without a nod or anything of understanding, uppercut both men and punched them into a wall where they sat with swirly eyes and a few broken bones. "Whoops, guess I don't know my own strength." He said casually and Syracuse knew he didn't mean that.

After letting Syracuse call 911 (after much persuasion on Syracuse's part) he dragged the bartender out of the abandoned club, all but threw him into the car, and screeched off. He slowed down as the cop cars and ambulance zoomed by and once they turned the corner sped up again, running a few red lights until he got home, surprisingly without a cop in sight.

He spun the car in a 360, perfectly parking it, and they both got out. He glanced at Heiji's car and his eyes flashed with anger. Syracuse noticed it and meekly followed behind Gohan so that he wouldn't place his anger on him. Even Cortez knew better than to mess with Gohan when he was angry. Syracuse wondered how he acted when he was furious.

"HEIJI!!!" Heiji's eyes widened as he heard the door slam and looked around frantically for a place to hide. Feeling stupid for sitting there looking, he got up and ran. Gohan entered the room just as he left it and looked suspiciously around. They stood in silence for awhile (Videl being an exception) until they heard Heiji's manly scream and barks.

Gohan smirked evilly and Syracuse backed cautiously away from him. _I think I'll go get something to drink… _He heard Heiji's manly scream again and something tearing from above them. _Or cook a meal…_ Some evil girl giggles were heard and Syracuse could hear Gohan's evil snicker as he left the room. _Feast it is…_ With that he hurriedly left the room.

"Hello!!!!" Videl's muffled voice called out from under the towels. "Some help here!!!!" She sat in silence for a bit before Gohan trudged down the stairs with a smug smile on his face. He then glanced at the towel pile as if seeing it for the first time, and squinted at it. "Would you stop gawking at me dammit, get me out of this pile of towels from hell!"

Suddenly Gohan laughed. Not an evil laugh or anything like that, but a carefree laugh, a careless laugh. To say the least EVERYONE was surprised at that, well except his daughter Avril who received plenty of his carefree laughs when she was around him. Those who weren't given the privilege just…stared…Syracuse almost dropped the bowl in the kitchen and Heiji fell down the stairs. _Am I in the twilight zone? _Videl wondered as they stared at him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cortez paced in his new office, glancing now and then at his two groaning sons. "What happened again?" Ricardo blinked at him in confusion. "You say something?" Cortez rolled his eyes in unison with Angelo. Ricardo had lost a bit of his hearing after being smacked around and thrown hard on his ears into the corner of the room.

"Syracuse wouldn't listen to us and get to the club like scheduled. We were about to make him go by force when GS arrived and beat us up. Then I blacked out and that's all I remember. I don't know if tone-deaf over here remembers anything since he CAN'T HEAR!!!" Ricardo blinked at him and then looked at Cortez. "You two say something?"

Cortez sighed and rubbed his temples. _Oh well, at least I left early or else I wouldn't be standing here listening to these idiots. I'd probably be standing infront of the Diablos himself._ "Go home and tell your mother that I helped you from getting less serious injuries." Angelo rolled his eyes at his father's comment and the two hobbled off together on their crutches.

"Damn woman always yells at me if I get them hurt. I don't need her screeching since I can barely hear after Rosa's banshee-like screeching of Gerard dying. Wasn't my fault the damn kid can't protect himself…" he mumbled and looked at the man who just came through the door. "Sir we're ready for Operation A."

"Good. Make sure you don't leave any tracks and keep an eye on those two brats for me will you? They may be my most trusted but if GS searches for them and they get killed Maria would kill me." Hose rolled his eyes and left the room. Cortez blinked and sat in his chair confused. _Why is everyone rolling their eyes in this damn fanfic?_

**I wrote this at like…2 at night so don't go shoving flames at my face if its weird or something…I don't even get it… I don't know. This chapter is definitely different from the others and I'm pretty sure EVERYONE'S gonna have a good idea why. My mind kind of just went with the flow I guess…don't even know what came over me when I wrote this…oh well. **

**At least I got Cortez's objective out for the next chapter that will bring about the lemon. Should be enough I guess but I'm still thinking about how I came up with all this stuff…hmm…better not ponder about it. Better go write some more chapters for this and Dark Blessings. Those who are reading Dark Blessings I'm back! Those who aren't…GO READ IT!!! Well anyway, REVIEW!!!**


	19. Chapter 17: A Little Mistake Can Go A Lo...

**Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for! (drum roll) The next chapter of Only One Shot! I know everyone's been waiting for this, especially ViG who requested it in the first place. Wait why am I babbling? I need to write this chapter.**

**Only One Shot**

**Chapter 17: A Little Mistake Can Go A Long Way**

**Part I**

Syracuse whistled as he searched through his duffel bag for a few specific cooking utensils. Being a cook for Hesus Cortez was stressful, he wanted so much food that he had to buy a shitload of utensils, thus it's hard to find the right ones sometimes. A shout of "YES!!!" came from the kitchen as Syracuse held up his faithful ladle.

A disgruntled Heiji who had been walking by looked at Syracuse for a moment before rolling his eyes and walking off. Grabbing one of Gohan's exquisite kitchen knives (after looking around and placing one in his duffel bag) he began chopping, cutting, and peeling. Searching around for the pepper he failed to find it and sighed in defeat.

"GOHAN!!!" A loud thud was heard and the demi-saiya-jin popped his head into the kitchen. "What do you want? I'm busy trying to show Nanami and Avril how to protect themselves if an adult man grabs them." Syracuse shuddered in horror. _Poor Heiji… _"I just wanted to know where the pepper was." Gohan pointed at the VERY top cabinet and left.

Syracuse scowled at him and looked up. _How the hell does he expect me to reach THAT?! Not EVERYONE can FLY!_ Mumbling he got on his tip-toes and opened the cabinet, moving his hand around for the pepper while looking at what else he needed in the book. He grabbed something solid and popped the top off without looking.

While he rubbed his chin at the next ingredient in his little cookbook he poured the contents of what he THOUGHT was pepper into the stew. He placed it on the counter once he thought he had enough and was about to stir it when he saw the blue pills in the stew. _What the hell?_ He looked at the bottle and his eyes widened. _Oh shit…_

Heiji came in disheveled and abused, sitting down hard on a chair and rubbing his temples. Not taking his eyes off the bottle he addressed the young ex-mafia leader. "Uh Heiji…who's house is this exactly?" Heiji shrugged. "It was Cortez's but he gave it to Gohan after buying this huge mansion on some stupid hill."

_This headache is killing me… _He squinted at the bottle Syracuse was staring at. _ASPRIN!!!_ He thought excitedly and got a glass of water, grabbing the bottle of pills. "Man my head is killing me…" he muttered and Syracuse stared. "Uh…Heiji…" Shaking the bottle to get two blue pills in his hand, Heiji raised his eyebrow then shrugged. "Must be those chewable tablet ones."

"Heiji maybe you shouldn't…" Heiji popped the two pills and downed the glass of water. He stared at Syracuse with a confused look. "What?" Syracuse thought frantically. "…stay here tonight! Why don't you go home and rest a bit hm?" Heiji rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hm…yeah it might get me away from Gohan for a bit…"

"Yes, no Gohan, no torture, GO HOME!!!" Without another explanation Syracuse shoved him out the kitchen. Heiji blinked them left. When he was sure Heiji was gone from the house he picked up the bottle of Viagra and looked from it, to the pot, then back. "Well maybe it won't do anything…" he hoped, not sounding very sure.

He carefully placed the bottle back on the VERY top shelf and looked around a bit before stirring the pot so that you couldn't see them. _I think I better make the children something else…who knows maybe it'll help with Gohan and Videl's relationship?_ "Hey Syracuse, what are cooking in here? It smells really good! What's in it?"

Syracuse jumped so high his head skimmed the ceiling. "Uh…that's my secret Gohan! Secret…uh…family recipe. Yeah that's it." Gohan shrugged and left. Syracuse looked frightened at the pot of stew. _Gohan's going to kill me…then again…_ He smirked._ He doesn't have to know._ Snickering, he began cooking something else for the two little girls.

Syracuse began fixing the table, placing rolls of bread and such on it. He was still nervous about the Viagra in the stew and wondered how he was going to pull it off. "Avril!" he called to the little girl as she and Nanami walked by with at least four dogs following them. She just turned her head to look at him. "Do you two like spicy things?" They shook their heads.

Syracuse almost kissed both of them in relief. "Nanami and I like spaghetti!" she cheered and Nanami nodded with an equally sized grin. They marched off cheering "Spaghetti!" down the hall. Syracuse was proud of himself. He found a way to make sure the kids didn't eat the 'spicy' stew. He was also proud that he cooked spaghetti without knowing that they liked it.

Placing the pie on the table he looked at it. Rolls, spaghetti, stew, pie, and so on. Satisfied he called them all to dinner. "This is great Syracuse!" Videl said as she began piling food onto her plate after Syracuse finished prayer. The little girls chomped happily away on their spaghetti with wide grins, thinking they forced him to cook this for them.

The Italian bartender gulped almost visibly as he watched Gohan AND Videl scoop some of the stew into their bows. Closing his eyes in prayer for himself, he took a big bite of his spaghetti to calm his nerves. "Hey what's this blue stuff Syracuse?" He choked on his food and Videl looked at him worriedly. Gohan raised an eyebrow and the girls just stared.

"In the pie, what's this blue stuff?" Syracuse put a hand to his chest; he thought he was going to have a heart attack after she said that. _Lord just strike me down now…_ "They're blueberries Ms. Satan." He said sweetly, giving her an 'I'm ok' smile, then continued eating with fear eating at his heart.

He watched as they went for seconds and thirds on the stew, the fear growing with each bite of it they took. He was reminded of something he once read: What is done in the dark will eventually be brought to light. _Maybe if they get married and have kids and such then he won't kill me…maybe just hurt me…painfully…Forgive me father for I have sinned…_

"Syracuse are you alright?" Syracuse jumped at Gohan's voice. "Yeah, just fine. I was just…thinking." Gohan raised his eyebrow and Syracuse took that as a sign to continue. "Maybe when you're older." The demi-saiya-jin raised an eyebrow. "Syracuse I'm 25." The Italian bartender waved his fork at him. "Exactly!" Gohan rolled his eyes and finished eating.

"Avy, Nami, both of you need to take a bath and change your clothes. You BOTH have school tomorrow so go to bed after that. You can let the dogs sleep in the room if you want." The girls put out a chorus of "Awww…" as they trudged upstairs to take turns in taking a bath. At least ten dogs followed them. "Syracuse you're taking them to school."

Syracuse did his chorus of "Awww…" and began putting the dishes away as Videl and Gohan left the room. Usually he would question it but the look in Gohan's eyes said that it wasn't up for discussion. Muttering curses and complaints he watched as the odd couple left. "I can't believe he's making me take those demonic girls to school! He deserves that Viagra…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gohan watched Videl go into her room, which was suspiciously near his, and lock the door. He began fanning himself and wondering why the hell it was so hot all of a sudden. He felt something push against his pants and looked down. His yes widened and he got into his room, slamming the door, causing it to open slightly.

_Why that double-crossing asshole! _Gohan thought angrily. _I bet he had something to do with this. Must have been in that stew, that's why he was so persistent in not letting the girls even look at it. Heiji must have had some, probably why he kicked him out of the house so suddenly. If the girls tasted it I'll kick his ass to Otherworld, HFIL, and back._

Muttering to himself, he tried to shake images of a naked Videl in different positions flashing through his mind. He fanned himself and looked at the shower. _Maybe if I take a cold shower and just keep away from her for a couple hours it'll wear off…yeah that'll work. _Wondering how he was going to torture Syracuse, he began taking his cold shower.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Videl fanned herself after she locked her door. "What the hell is wrong with me?" she asked no one in particular. "And why the hell is it so fuckin' HOT!!!" _Maybe it's the after effects of __Syracuse__'s stew. It wasn't as hot as he claimed it to be so I guess he was talking about this…though I doubt it._

Still fanning herself she shook her head, trying to figure out why she was seeing a naked Gohan smiling at her while laying on her bed. "Dear kami I'm losing it…" she glanced at the shower and walked over to it. _Maybe if I take a cold shower it'll help take some of the aftereffects of the stew off…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Syracuse walked quietly down the dark hall. He had already checked on the two girls hours ago, they fell asleep with at least twenty dogs sleeping in there with them. He was sure they were safe even though they left the window open. He had come here earlier after they left and noticed they were both taking showers. He looked at the time then left.

Now he was here 2 hours after he last checked on them. Videl's room was quiet except for some mutterings while he could still hear the shower going on in Gohan's room. _Well Gohan DID eat about ten bowls saying it was SO good. _He snickered. _Videl only ate two._ Trying to contain his laugher after sitting out there another hour listening to Gohan's shower, he left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In her bed Videl rolled over for the fiftieth time. She was afraid to go to sleep. _That_ day still brought memories. Memories of how she saw her father's head, blood and body parts everywhere. She could still see his eyes staring wide eyed at her in complete fear. She could still feel his cold skin under her fingers.

She shivered and got out of bed. She looked around for a robe and shuffled towards the door, unlocking it. _Maybe Gohan'll know what to do about it. _She thought as she shuffled towards his door. _After all he did experience things like that during the saiya-jin hunt. _She knocked the door and it opened slightly. "Gohan?"

She pushed open the door slightly and peeked in. "Hello?" She heard the shower going on and looked at the red clock numbers. _12 o'clock__? Who takes showers at __12 o'clock?_ Muttering to herself she decided to just talk to him tomorrow and turned to leave. Before she made it out the door the shower stopped and the bathroom door opened.

**Since this will take two chapters—especially since I can't just shove them together like that without some sort of reason hehe—then I'm updating both at the same time. Better for you more writing for me. Well I need to get writing. Ja ne. Go click and check out the next chapter! Part II! I'm also thinking of making a vampire-like story thing with these two…what do all of you think? Hm? Maybe I'll give all of you a sample at the end of the next chapter to see what you think.**


	20. Chapter 17: A Little Mistake Can Go A Lo...

**For all of you underage people reading this, this is my warning. This fic is rated R for a reason so don't kick my story off just because you read this chapter. Remember I DID warn you.**

**Only One Shot**

**Chapter 17: A Little Mistake Can Go A Long Way**

**Part II**

Gohan mumbled as he turned off the cold water finally. He should be freezing by now but he was still warm, though it had lessened. Mumbling he turned off the water and grabbed a towel. _Maybe I shouldn't have eaten those ten bowls of stew…_ he thought and wrapped the towel around his waist. _Okay all I have to do is stay away from Videl…how hard can that be?_

He opened the door and walked out…only to see Videl standing there about to leave. For a moment they just stared at each other. Videl watched as a bead of water dropped from his neck down his chest and even lower to…she shook her head. Gohan was just standing there trying to figure out what she was wearing under the robe she had on.

"Uh Videl…" _Dammit! _"What are you doing here?" Before Videl could say anything Nero ran into the room chasing Syracuse's gray cat called Asia. They ran circles around Videl before Asia jumped on Videl, clawing her way up the robe with sharp nails. Nero barked and tugged at the robe, causing Videl to tug back. During this time Gohan was just staring.

There was a loud rip and Asia screeched as she fell, along with the robe. The cat sprinted out of the room while Nero gave chase—carrying the robe in his mouth. Videl blushed a dark glowing red and Gohan stared wide-eyed at the lingerie Videl was wearing. Clearing her throat nervously she jumped into his bed and covered herself with the covers.

If their world had become a bizarre world of cartoons Videl would see that Gohan had turned into one of those cartoon wolves with huge eyes, howling, banging on a table, and his tongue would be at the least a mile long. Luckily for Gohan this wasn't a bizarre world of cartoons, though his eyes were wide.

_Videl in your bed wearing practically see through lingerie…wonder if it actually is see—BAD THOUGHTS!!! _Gohan shook his head and cleared his throat. "I…uh…what…um…I'll be right back." Videl didn't think there was anything that happened to her more embarrassing than that as Gohan ran into the bathroom with a pair of black boxers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Down the hall Syracuse snickered as the two animals stopped infront of him by his bedroom door. He gave Nero a big ham and carried his cat with him, giving her a big fish he cooked for her in his room. "Thanks you two, I know they both need the little 'push' we just gave them. It was great working with you Nero."

Nero gave him a look as if to say "Are you finished sucking up to me yet?" and grabbed his ham, swishing his black tail arrogantly at him and trotting back to Avril's room. Asia mewed happily as she ate the fish while Syracuse chuckled as he stroked her fur. "Gohan's definitely going to kill me if he finds out but hey, we all gotta go one day and I'm leaving in style!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Videl was still blushing as Gohan came out of the bathroom a few minutes later wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. Unsure of what to do as of now he sat at the edge of the bed and glanced at her, her head poking above the covers. "So why did you come see me?" he asked, flashes of her coming unbidden to his thoughts.

"I can't go to sleep." She confessed. "I keep seeing my father's head in my hands. I can remember the way his face was…I just…I hoped you could tell me how to deal with it all." Gohan remembered the trouble he had with his own nightmares and memories. "Sleep with something you feel safe with."

Videl looked at him confused. "Excuse me?" he shook his head and lay on the spot beside her, her under the covers and him over them. "When I was younger I'd sleep with Nero, who was a puppy then, and my mother's picture nearby. It made me feel safe, watched over, and I was able to fall asleep. I never had nightmares then."

"Do you still have them now? You know the nightmares?" Gohan didn't answer for a long time. "Yes, I still have them." He confessed. "Since my father destroyed my mother's picture when I was seven, I always had them after that." They were silent for a bit before Gohan laid on his side to look at her. "Do you have anything to make you feel safe?"

_You _"No I don't have anything to feel safe with…" Videl lied. "Not even my ex-husband made me feel safe. I even had to watch _him_." Gohan stared. "_You_ had a husband?!" Videl scowled at him. "Well more like a fiancé. If you really want to know it _was_ Sharpner but I caught him cheating on me with my best friend Erasa. He still thinks he has a chance with me."

Gohan rolled over till he was over Videl, raised above her by supporting himself with his arms on both sides of her head. "Does that mean you're watching me?" He said with a grin, resisting the urge to just pounce on her. Videl blushed and decided it was time to change the subject. "Whose blood was it that Vegeta used as evidence?"

"It was mine." The demi-saiya-jin said a bit uncomfortably. "The Anti-Saiya-jin bullets have side effects you know. The main one being that they turn you human for either a week to a month, meaning you don't know how long you are a human. All you can do is just wait, which is a bad thing for me seeing that Cortez probably wants to kill me."

"So you're…human at the moment." Gohan nodded, staring at her lips. _Yeah but right now I feel like a saiya-jin staring down a woman in heat…okay I think I'm starting to lose it…_ Videl sighed and turned her head so that she wouldn't feel his heated gaze fully on her face. When he saw her exposed neck he lost it.

He bent his head and began trailing heated kisses down it. Videl stiffened a bit and Gohan pulled back, muttering apologies. He began backing off the bed and Videl sat up, grabbing his wrist. "Wait Gohan don't leave!" He stopped and Videl tugged his arm, urging him closer. "I just…" she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss then pulled back, only a centimeter from his lips.

"I feel safe with you Gohan…" she murmured and he could feel her lips brushing against his as she spoke. A tremor ran through his body as he felt the sheet fall off Videl and she began kissing along his jaw line then down his neck. "Videl…" she stopped and looked up at him only for him to capture her lips. She gasped and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in.

He broke away but only to get under the covers before assaulting her neck with his tongue, tasting her skin, then his lips. Gohan heard her small moan as he found the sensitive spot on her neck and ran her hands slowly up his chest, tracing it with her fingertips. "Tell me…" he murmured as his hands slid slowly down to her waist.

His hands went back up, pushing up the top of her lingerie as if he was going to push it off, and then he ripped it off entirely. She protested but the words caught in her throat as his thumb brushed over her nipple. "Did Sharpner ever make you feel this way?" he whispered into her ear and she could feel his smirk.

"You're going slow on purpose." She panted and heard him chuckle lightly. "Bastard." Determined to give him the same slow torture she caught him off guard by flipping him over so that she was on top. His chuckling ceased and became a moan as Videl placed soft kisses down his chest, close enough for him to feel her breasts sliding down his body.

His breath hitched in his throat in his throat as she continued lower, slowly pulling his boxers down. She airily kissed down his length and lightly licked the tip. The moment she felt herself pulled up and flipped over she knew he was driven over the edge and done playing around. His mouth crashed over hers and she fully returned it.

He left a heated trail down her neck and gave her hardened peak an experimental flick of his tongue. Her back arched, pushing her body against him as she let loose a small, surprised moan. He smirked to himself and continued torturing her until he moved to the other and gently grazed one of his saiya-jin fangs over the tip.

She whimpered and ran her fingernails over his back and neck, trying to push him closer to her. She didn't know when he did it but before she knew it he had flung her lacy panties over his shoulder with her other piece of clothing. He supported himself with his arms to look over her body and she blushed, feeling vulnerable under his gaze.

"You're beautiful." He whispered into her ear. Videl relaxed a bit and Gohan eased her legs apart, tracing kisses down her inner thighs. Videl took a sharp intake of air as she felt Gohan take a tentative lick on her most sensitive area and bucked up. He held her waist down and looked up at her with a smirk. "Getting impatient love?"

She scowled at him. "Bastard." He continued his torture until she shook and cried out his name. She lay back, breathing heavily as waves of pleasure racked through her frame. He kissed her softly this time with gentle sipping motions then positioned himself over her. He looked at her, questioning her silently and she nodded.

He locked her in another kiss as he slowly slid inside her then crashed through. Videl clenched her eye shut as pain flooded through her, her nails digging into his back. Gohan was surprised to say the least that Sharpner hadn't gotten to her first. He didn't dare move until she sighed and moved her hips a bit. "I'm okay Gohan."

He smirked and whispered into her ear huskily, "When I'm done with you, you won't be able to move for weeks." She blushed and he began moving at a painfully slow pace. She ran her tongue along the edge of his ear and whispered for him to go faster and faster. Videl's nails gripped at his back at his speed and forcefulness.

She moaned her desire and he gave an animalistic growl as an answer, feeling her body tense underneath him. She felt something explode inside her as his name tore from her throat in the form of a delighted scream. Waves of bliss rolled through her body and he followed closely behind her, howling out her name.

They collapsed against each other in a sweaty heap. "I hope," Videl gasped out, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath, "That you're daughter didn't hear all of that." Gohan smirked down at her as he held himself over her. "Just be glad she has a sound proof room." Videl smirked seductively at him. "Convenient." He just smiled as she pulled him down.

**Ta da! It has finally come. Took like forever but it has finally been written. Hope its good enough for all you reviewers out there. To tell you the truth that's actually the first lemon I've ever written. Now as I leave all of you to your own devices I shall continue with my idea of writing a vampire fic. I have to fix it here and there but I'll think about putting it on if I think it seems alright to.**


	21. Chapter 18: The Day After

**Well would you look at that. I was in the mood to write yet ANOTHER chapter of Only One Shot! I must have nothing to do today or something…oh well. I SHOULD be writing my Dark Blessings right now but I'm just struck by inspiration to write the next chapter so I thought, hey why not write it before it leaves my head? Thus here is chapter 18 of Only One Shot.**

**Only One Shot**

**Chapter 18: The Day After**

Syracuse groaned as his live alarm clocks pounced on him. "Come on Mr. Syracuse, we have school today and we need our daily morning nutrients!" The demi-saiya-jin child genius exclaimed and Nanami nodded, "Daily morning nutrients!" she yelled. "Alright, go downstairs and I'll cook you two something. The phone rang as he got up and he ignored it.

"Damn kid can get it himself; I hope it interrupts something…" Syracuse muttered as he dragged himself downstairs. He barely had any sleep last night. It was hard to sleep when screams of the names Gohan and Videl ran through the night as well as the banging of a headboard and bed along the wall all night long. "I wish I never found that Viagra bottle…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gohan was awaked from his wonderful dream by the annoying ring of a phone. Videl groaned and muttered something into Gohan's chest as he shifted slightly, stretching an arm across her to reach the ringing phone before it could wake her. He placed the receiver to his ear and growled into it. "This better be a matter of life and death."

**_Is that how you greet the Prince of all Saiya-jins brat?_**

"What the hell do you want Vegeta? Nevermind, whatever it is I'm busy."

**_Busy?! How the hell are you busy! You just woke up!_**

****

"Exactly, I'm busy." Gohan could hear Vegeta's smirk through the phone.

**_Well, well, the brat finally got some _****_Avon_******

****

Gohan could hear Avon's surprise and cheers through the phone. "What do you want Vegeta?"

**_To find out if something was going on. _**Vegeta said matter of factly. **_Too bad you were human huh brat? Couldn't fully mate. _**The saiya-jin prince sneered.

****

"Well something is going on and no I don't regret that I was human, goodbye."

**_Wait! _**

****

Gohan paused as Avon's voice rang out. There were some muffles as Vegeta argued with Avon about wasting his minutes and Avon made a point that he was wasting his minutes by calling Gohan just to see if he "got some" from Videl yet. There were more muffles and growls until Avon finally got onto the phone.

**_Come by Vegeta's pad later, we're all here. I have something to discuss with you. Do you think you could drag you're bodies out of bed by _****_11:30_******

****

"I'm not sure but if I can't it was worth it." Gohan said happily and Avon muttered something.

**_Gohan, _**Avon said in exasperation, **_Can you come or not? We're having a barbecue today; make sure you bring _****_Syracuse_****_ and the kids later on for dinner. We're going to have tons of food and I'm pretty sure both of you are hungry._**

****

"Alright, alright, I will attempt to come." He could see Avon roll his eyes as he said 'bye' and hung up the phone. He handed Videl the phone and she rolled over to replace it back in its cradle. "Think you can move for some lunch at Veggie's?" he murmured against her neck and she giggled sleepily at Vegeta's 'nickname'.

He got out of the snug glove of her body to take a quick shower then returned to see her with a hand over her eyes. She lifted them to look at him wearing only a pair of black boxers. "Kami Gohan what did you do to me? I can't move!" Gohan chuckled and sat at the edge of the bed. "I did tell you last night that when I was done you wouldn't be able to move!"

She smiled at him. "Well it was worth it!" He raised an eyebrow, smirking seductively at her. "Need some help in the shower?" She nodded with a slight pout. Chuckling he helped her up and supported her to the door of the bathroom. She glared at him as he tried not to laugh at her awkward walk, last night events getting to her.

He was about to enter the bathroom when Videl let go of him and supported herself on the counter. "Thank you Gohan you've been such great help but I'm afraid this is as far as you go!" she closed the door on him and he scowled as she laughed behind the door and turned on the shower. Noting to get her back later he went downstairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Syracuse tossed the pan, flipping the pancakes expertly as the two girls set the table. He scrambled the eggs and flipped the bacon then looked up just in time to see Gohan enter the kitchen. "Well if it isn't the Lord of Night Noise," he said sarcastedly, "How do you like you're eggs in the morning?" Gohan smirked and leaned back in his chair. "Fertilized."

Videl walked in just in time for his comment and smacked him on the head with the newspaper. "Gohan there's children in here!" she hissed. "Don't you two make a cute couple!" Syracuse said sweetly and Gohan grinned toothily at him. He may be human at the moment and lost his tail but he still had his fangs. "To think it was all thanks to you!"

Videl and the girls looked at them confused while Syracuse laughed nervously and turned off the stove, placing the food on the table. "Hurry girls and eat, you have school to go to!" The girls dug in and they soon rushed out the door. Videl ate her food slowly as Gohan glanced at her damp hair and the t-shirt of his she was wearing.

"Gohan stop ogling me like a piece of meat." Gohan put a hand on his chest in mock offence. "Why Videl I would never!" she raised an eyebrow at him. "I would only ogle you like you were a piece of pie! Meat would never make me ogle!" She giggled a bit. "Well of course Gohan how could I make such accusations? You'd never eat up meat like that either."

She got up from the table with a smile, heading awkwardly upstairs to change into something decent. Gohan blinked a bit at her retreating back until it dawned on him as to what she meant. Smirking to himself, he headed upstairs to change as well, the rest of the food on the table forgotten.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alright you two brats here are the rules: Don't hurt any of the other kids both older and younger than you, don't do anything to the faculty and the other adults that you come across, and PLEASE don't blow up the school." Nanami sighed and opened up her backpack, tossing a few (10) fire crackers into the back of the car.

Avril gaped at her friend, unable to believe what just happened. "What?" Nanami said confused. "He DID say please." Syracuse stared with wide eyes at the fire crackers in the backseat while Avril shook her head and cleared his throat, getting the attention of the two girls. "Uh…yes…well, have a…great day. I think I'll go home and pray for the school."

They watched him drive off and Avril looked at Nanami. "You have much to learn young one." Nanami flung her hands wildly in the air. "Young one?! I'm a year older than you!!!" she yelled, gaining the attention of most of the children in the yard. "You may be older physically but you are young mentally." Avril said smartly and Nanami scowled at her, defeated.

"Oh no we left the rockets in the car!" Nanami gasped, looking down the street. "Oh ye of little faith!" Avril smirked, holding up the three large rockets. "My dad sneaked these into my backpack when hugging me goodbye before we left, they were in capsule form!" They rubbed their hands evilly and looked up at Satan Elementary. "Satan Elementary here we come!"

They heard someone clear their throat above them. "Well you see teacher…" Avril began as they turned, thinking it was a staff member, only to see a man wearing a black suit. "I think you should come with me little girls." He sneered and Avril stuck her tongue at him, pulling down an eyelid. "In the words of my great father, FUCK OFF!"

Nanami stared at her year younger friend and Hose tried to recover from being cussed at by a five year old. "Come here you little brat!" he grabbed her and she pulled her leg forward then back, HARD. Hose dropped her, seeing stars, as he grabbed his crotch in blinding pain. Avril pulled out a rope from her backpack.

"I was saving this for a teacher…" she said sorrowfully. "Oh well." Nanami helped her tie up his hands to his legs, him still in his crotch holding fetal position. "Well I guess Uncle Gohan's lessons worked out after all." Nanami commented as they leaned over to look at him. "What should we do with him?" Avril looked at the rockets and an evil smirk graced her lips. "I have an idea…"

**I have no idea what that chapter was for…I guess I just felt like making everyone see how Avril acted hehe and how Gohan just loves to giver her his "wonderful manners" for everyday use. Isn't Gohan such a great role model and teacher to his angelic daughter? Hehe… **

**Anyway this is as many chapters as I have with my inspiration so you have to wait a bit. It's a break so I should be able to write at least one more before school is back and they pile tests, hw, and projects on me…plus my b-day is Sunday! Hurray for me! I don't know what to do though…oh well. Ja ne.**


	22. Chapter 19: First Warnings

**Thanks for all of your great reviews; they really encouraged me to write even more chapters! Sorry I didn't update sooner but I had to do some stupid science project and we all know how long that stuff takes…**

**I've been searching the internet high and low for everything on my topic and I'm starting to lose sleep…but that's beside the point. The point is I'm back, I've written the next chapter, and need to finish up my science project. I swear we need to ban science projects…I hate them…such a nuisance…**

**Only One Shot**

**Chapter 19: First Warnings**

Gohan entered the room to see Avril and Nanami looking up at him from their chairs so innocently you could _see_ the halos over their heads. The principal, a balding wrinkled old man, steepled his fingers and glared at them displeasingly. Looking past them on a chair was a badly beaten up, barely recognizable, human that looked like a man.

"I'm glad you came Mr. Son, Avril and her cousin Nanami were found beating this man into what you see before you." The demi-saiya-jin raised his eyebrow at the two girls. "You two did this?" They nodded sorrowfully and Gohan shook his head with a frown. "I'm disappointed in you two girls." The principal smirked, justice was being served. "You did it all wrong."

The principal almost fell out of his chair, staring at Gohan with mouth dropped open in shock as Gohan moved over to the unconscious Hose. "First of all," Gohan began and the two girls watched intently, "When you tie him make sure you pull on the knot so that it tightens even more, that way he can't get out and he is in more pain."

The two girls brought out their notepads and began writing it down, the principal could only stare in shock and horror. "Next gag him but don't blindfold him, that way he will see what torture you will exact on him and you will be able to see the fear in his eyes." Gohan said in all seriousness, the girls nodding and the only sound being their pencils on the paper.

Gohan examined the unconscious Hose for a bit, turning his head from side to side to inspect his face, then lifting his arms and legs to test their working state, as well as checking for broken bones. "Well I'd say for a first try you did very well, A- to be exact. Next time though, try not to get caught. That's why I took points off."

"I told him to 'Fuck off', what does that do to my grade?" Gohan looked at his daughter, shocked, holding his heart. "You actually said that?!" The five year old nodded her head slowly. Gohan wiped a tear from his eye. "I taught you well! Your grade is now an A!" The two girls beamed and the principal fainted.

"Oh by the way, great job with the firecrackers and rockets, I can see the skid marks from when he zoomed down the road via extra large rocket. I also saw the hole through the wooden gate, the torn bushes that caught on fire from the rocket's flame, and the dent from where he hit a car…" Avril and Nanami hi-fived each other with a loud YEAH!!!

"I also almost hit a dog zooming through the air down the road with a rocket attached to its back on the way here." The two girls whistled innocently, looking around the principal's office. "Alright let's go home; I think your principal has had enough destruction for one day. Come on, you can go practice on Syracuse while I plan. I need to get him back for that stew…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cortez blew out a puff of smoke as he looked at the beaten up Hose disgustedly. "How hard is it to capture two little innocent children Hose?" Hose coughed at the smoke blow his way. He winced as he moved his broken arm and accidently touched his broken nose. He couldn't hang his head since he was wearing a neck brace so he was forced to stare eye to eye with Cortez.

"G-GS taught his daughter, the half-saiya-jin, how to fight sir." Cortez snorted and tapped a spot on his desk. "Hand, now." Hose shakily placed his hand on the spot requested. Two agent-like men held it in place as Hose tried to pull it away. Inn a flash Cortez placed the cigar there, twisting it to put it out. Hose screamed and whimpered as he cradled his burnt hand.

Cortez stared at him uncaringly as he took a sip of his scotch. "Do you know what we do with failures Hose?" The Mexican-japanese mix gulped as a gun was placed under his jaw. Cortez steepled his fingers and leaned forward with a smirk as a bead of sweat slid down the side of Hose's face. "We make sure they never make one again."

Ricardo and Angelo stared wide-eyed infront of Cortez's new office as the door swung open and two agents dragged out Hose by his legs. His face was in pure horror and a large hole was under his jaw. It seemed the bullet exited out from the back of his head by the pink strings sticking out of his head and large amount of blood creating a crimson line on the wooden floor.

Cortez saw them and motioned for them to come in with a wave of his hand. They glanced at each other, at the big bloody spot on the door, at the brain entrails, and then gulped as they slowly entered the room. He leaned back in his chair and lit another cigar. "Be good boys and get Stalin for me, as well as a new chair." They nodded quickly and left.

Soon a man entered the room. His eyes were black with a hint of green and his long black hair was tied at the nape of his neck with a rubberband. Two thick strands of hair hung in his face but he ignored them. Cortez gulped and gave him a fake smile. "Hehe…Mr. Valentine…how are you?" A man with blonde hair and blue eyes entered with a chair, glancing at them.

"Sit down brat; pay some respect to Mr. Valentine!" Surprised, Stalin took a seat in the chair he brought. "Would you like a seat Mr. Valentine?" Vincent didn't even blink, nor did his eyes move from Cortez's. "Yes." He snapped his fingers and his two Italian agents entered the room and pulled Cortez off his chair who protested with a loud "Hey!"

Vincent calmly went around the desk and dusted off his Armani suit before taking a seat, leaning back slightly and picked up a fanged skull from Cortez's desk, studying it. The Italian agents shoved Cortez into the seat and he glared at them, dusting his suit off. The agents just stared at him through their black glasses before standing beside Vincent.

"A saiya-jin skull…" Vincent commented and glanced at Cortez with cold green eyes. "Still attempting to manipulate saiya-jins?" Cortez just glanced around and Stalin watched the entire thing in shock. For once in his life Hesus Julius Cortez was acting meek. A growl was heard as a black panther glided into the room.

Stalin scrambled onto his chair, eying the panther fearfully while Cortez just stared with wide eyes. Baring his teeth at Cortez he moved over to his master's side, placing his paws onto the desk. Vincent casually petted the panther and threw the skull at Cortez, causing him to howl as he grabbed his eye. "My sources tell me that you attempted to kill my son, Cortez."

Cortez hissed in pain as he covered his stinging eye while the panther returned the skull back to Vincent's hand. "My sources also tell me that you gave my wife, Chichi, to Goku. What do you think of that?" he finished, eyeing the Mexican crime lord. Cortez scowled. "I didn't do anything!" he growled. Vincent crushed the skull in his hand and glared at Cortez.

"If you even _think_ about harming Gohan or my niece in any way again…well I'll let you think about the nightmarish things that could happen." Cortez stared at Vincent with his good eye shocked, then smirked, the shocked eye containing an evil glint. "How about we negotia—" He was cut off as Vincent pulled out a gun and shot his kneecap. "Goddamn son of a bitch!"

Cortez's yell caused his agents to come running in only to be stopped by the two agents with machine guns guarding the doors and the two inside holding out their machine guns. Cortez was moaning on the ground, a hand over his eye and the other on his shattered kneecap. Vincent blew the smoke off his gun and pocketed it. "I don't negotiate."

Vincent motioned for his agents went ahead of him to clear a path. His panther strode through the path proudly while Vincent stood up from the seat and looked at Cortez. "I won't kill you this time since you got rid of Goku for me, but don't push your luck or 'the sniper' will be the least of your problems." He stepped over Cortez's body and without another glance, left.

As soon as they drove off in the black stretch limo, Cortez's agents rushed in and helped him up and into the seat behind his desk. "Get out of here! I don't need your help!" he screeched and shot bullets into the air as the agents rushed out of the room. "And you," Stalin sat pale in his seat as Cortez eyed him with a crazed look.

"If you ever want to see Margarita again bring me Gohan's daughter! I'll teach both of those saiya-jins from hell what **I** can do!" Stalin nodded quickly with a scared look, hoping that Margarita was alright and almost tripped over the chair as he ran out of the room. Running a hand through his hair, he slammed his door and puffed on a cigar angrily.

**And the plot thickens. Haha Cortez got what was coming to him. He isn't the only crime lord out there you know, there are others who have more backbone than Cortez. Well, I'll just see what you think about this chapter in your reviews. Ja ne.**


	23. Chapter 20: A Bit of Peace

**Thanks for all the reviews guys and girls alike. Here is the next chapter (though a bit short) of Only One Shot. I promise a nice chapter next time. I just don't want to put in the part where Gohan and the others meet Vincent because then this chapter will be WAY too long.**

**Only One Shot**

**Chapter 20: A Bit of Peace**

"So what's all this about?" Gohan asked as he sat down in a lawn chair, Videl sitting on the one next to him. They sat in the backyard of Vegeta's humongous mansion. He was obviously a _very_ successful lawyer. Though mad about Bulma breaking up with him he refused to get close to other girls. Everyone believed he still loved Bulma, even if he didn't admit it.

The backyard was huge, bigger than Gohan's. It was just as green and had a huge Olympic swimming pool similar to Gohan's near where they sat. Farther down the estate was a golf course, something that surprised even Gohan. A saiya-jin came up to them, pouring lemonade into their glasses. Leaving the pitcher on the table, he bowed and left.

They were silent for a bit, the only sound being Nero and the two girls splashing in the pool, until Vegeta tossed a picture on the table. Gohan picked it up and studied it. "Hm…a black cat…so this is all about a person who is very artistic?" Trunks came towards them, sitting down, typing on his laptop.

"It's about a man named Vincent 'Black Cat' Valentine. He's a _very_ dangerous man who destroyed the Vatican Church in Rome." Gohan raised an eyebrow, interested. "He's a saiya-jin who is revered among the highest of saiya-jins…and that's about all I could pull up." Both Avon and Vegeta slapped their hands to their foreheads, shaking their heads.

Both older saiya-jins looked at each other for a moment, as if telepathically trying to agree to something, which they could be doing. Higher class saiya-jins knew telepathy. "Vincent Valentine is my brother." Avon blurted out and they sat in silence. "O…kay…" Gohan began, eyeing the two elder saiya-jins. "Is there something important in those words?"

"Videl has to leave first; these are only for saiya-jin ears." Vegeta grunted and Videl stood up to leave only for Gohan to pull her back down on his lap. "Whatever you say to me you can say to my mate." The saiya-jin prince eyed them and shrugged. Videl looked at Gohan in surprise yet pleased at the same time. Avon cleared his throat.

"I guess I should start this since I was there since the beginning. My brother, Vincent, or 'Vinny' as his wife loved to call him, was a saiya-jin of very high social status in both saiya-jin and human circles. He was soon referred to as the 'Black Cat' when people noticed that whenever they crossed his path they received bad luck later on.

"People both feared and respected him but my elder brother was always a sad man, even though he never showed it. He loved classical music, always playing the violin and the piano, and 'oldie goldies' as I liked to call them, also known as old school songs. That's how he met his wife that forever changed his life, your mother Gohan, Chichi." Gohan sat silent.

"Chichi loved old songs as well but always said it was hard to find a good one, so to make her happy my brother started a chain of old school clubs that also were restaurant-like. Really nice places if you ask me, he did a good job with—" Vegeta cleared his throat and Avon smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hehe, sorry, anyway that made Chichi really happy since she didn't like clubs because of all the smoking, drinking, strippers and such. That was until the accident. The doctor told them that because of her injuries Chichi couldn't have any kids. Poor Chi, she cried for days. To end her pain Vincent found out about a project they were doing to help people like Chichi.

"All Vincent had to do was donate some sperm. He never told me about it so I can't really go into detail with it. It was a 90 percentchance that it could fail though since it was a new experiment but Chichi wanted to go along with it because it was her only hope. She said that she would rather deal with the disappointment than to never try at all.

"Being the loving person Vincent was he did it, without any regrets, encouraging her all the way. Luck was on their side as that slight 10 percent chance was more like a 100 percent chance to them. Chichi was so happy she glowed for days when Vin and I visited her in the hospital. I was happy too; I was going to be an uncle!" Vegeta and Trunks rolled their eyes.

"Spare me…" Vegeta muttered and Avon glared at him before continuing. "The doctors thought that it was because he was a saiya-jin, Chichi said it was because God was rewarding her for believing in him." Gohan nodded at that. When he was young his mother always read the bible to him before he went to bed, she was a very religious person.

"Well that was when everything went downhill. He had been keeping all the mafias in check until he heard about something brewing in Rome at the Vatican Church. They said that all saiya-jins were blasphemers and that they should die, them and their mates, if human, who were whores. Let's just say that the Black Cat wasn't very happy about all this.

"I think you were 5 or 6 months when he heard it and left to talk to them. I'm not sure what happened after that, no one knows. Even though I was the one who sniped Miguel I didn't know what happened after that because all hell broke loose and I had to get out of there quick." They sat in silence once more, digesting all the information.

"Milord," A saiya-jin servant interrupted, holding a cell phone on a platter. "A 'Mr. Valentine' would like to speak to you." Surprised, Vegeta took the phone and cleared his throat. "Mr. Valentine Sir?" Gohan and the others raised an amused eyebrow. This was a once in a lifetime thing, Vegeta acting polite, to a saiya-jin who supposedly was beneath him.

"Tonight? Yes Sir I understand. Alright Sir we'll be there." He closed the phone and handed it back to the servant who took the phone with a slight bow and walked off. He glared at their amused faces and hmphed. "The Black Cat would like to meet us tonight at his main club, Club Royal. The kids can come since his clubs are clean."

"What's up with the politeness dad?" Trunks smirked, "I've never seen you so polite, even to yourself." Vegeta snorted and sipped his lemonade. "Well I wouldn't be the saiya-jin prince I am today if it wasn't for Mr. Valentine. I would've been just some normal noble while he would be 'Lord Valentine' and Gohan here would be 'Prince Gohan'."

As they stared at him in shock Vegeta stole a glance at Gohan who was staring at the table pensively. _I wonder how it feels to know that you had a real father and not that brainless bastard as one. _Vegeta snorted to himself. _How life changing._ He thought, his inner ponderings dripping with sarcasm. "Let's eat." He said gruffly and they stood to get food.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El Burro sat in a VIP section of a restaurant he owned waiting for Cortez. He was rather surprised to see the Mexican Crime Lord sporting an eye patch and a cane. "I see you had a run in with the Black Cat." Cortez glared at him with his good eye, mumbling incoherent things as he sat down carefully. "Shut up."

El Burro waved the waiter over and ordered his food, Cortez, still grumbling, ordered his as well. "I have a plan El Burro. Technically you're the only ally I have as of now and I have a great plan to get back at Valentine." El Burro snorted as the food that had been quickly prepared especially for the two Mexicans arrived.

"Are you crazy?" he cut his steak and chewed on it thoughtfully before gulping and shaking his fork at Cortez. "This is _the_ Vincent Valentine we are going up against. He destroyed The Order for goodness sake! Then he burned down the Vatican Church _all by himself._ You're loco Cortez; I think your injuries have affected your thinking process."

Cortez chewed on his lamb angrily and washed it down with the red wine. "You're just afraid to go up against the Black Cat." El Burro wiped his fingers before sipping his red wine. "No I'm not." They sat in silence for a bit, eating their food when Cortez commented, "He visited you didn't he? Warned you?" El Burro nodded. "I'm heeding that warning."

The younger Mexican scowled elder one. "El Burro you're such an ass." El Burro smirked. "Thank you." Cortez rolled his eyes and tossed his napkin on the plate after cleaning himself of any sauce and such. He stood up and glared at the fat Mexican who was now leaning back, sipping daintily at his wine.

"Mark my words El Burro, when I'm done with Valentine you're next." El Burro snorted at him. "The day you kill Valentine is the day I become a _real_ ass." Muttering to himself, Cortez angrily left the restaurant. El Burro raised his wine glass. "Goodbye Cortez, may the Diablos welcome thee with open arms." Draining his glass, he tossed money on the table and left.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I just have a ton of stuff to do. I am totally swamped with work while trying to finish up a nice long Dark Blessings chapter. I should have my other chapter done after my headache goes away. If anyone doesn't like the fact that Gohan's dad is NOT Goku then flame me or something. I really don't care. I just don't like Goku at all and I have my reasons. Anyway, ja ne.**


	24. Chapter 21: The Black Cat

**Hello again fellow reviewers, readers who don't review, and whatnot. I am back with another chapter in tow. Just the heads up, I'm going to be gone for a few days this week which I think we all will with Thanksgiving and all so I'll try to get a few more chapters in both my stories before that happens. Hopefully anyway…**

**Question answer for Lord Scribbles: **

The reason of the difference between my two different character personalities for Chichi and Bulma is because it just fits in with the storyline. Bulma wasn't supposed to be evil but I couldn't have the famous world genius married to a saiya-jin when everyone in the world pretty much despises saiya-jins so it just turned out the way it is now. Chichi is loved in OOS because she's pretty much the only thing Gohan's had that showed him love earlier in his life and that's why she's so loved. Goku of course will probably ALWAYS be hated or evil since I don't like him and such but that's beside the point of course.

**Only One Shot**

**Chapter 21: The Black Cat**

Gohan nervously stood infront of his mirror, trying in vain to do his tie. He grumbled to himself as he tried to take out the knot he just made when the bathroom door opened and Videl stepped out in a towel.

He eyed her as she made her way to the closet where he had all her clothes moved. He insisted Videl stay in his room and she had no complaints.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Gohan said for the hundredth time and Videl sighed for the hundredth time. She picked out a black spaghetti strap dress that stopped just above her knees and placed it infront of her.

"Gohan for the last time this _is_ a good idea," She said annoyed as she viewed herself in the mirror. "And if you don't stop asking me…I don't even want to think about it."

Giving up on the knotted tie he walked over to Videl and hugged her from behind. Placing his chin on her shoulder he looked at them in the mirror. "Alright…if you say so…"

They stood in silence for a moment before Videl turned in his arms and began to fix his tie. "What is it with men and not being able to do their ties?" she muttered to herself not meaning for Gohan to hear her, though he did.

"Probably why women were created Videl," Gohan commented as she finished up his tie. "To help Neanderthals called men with their simple tasks in life."

Videl pulled him down using his tie to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "We women are here because if men were to get pregnant we'd be extinct."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" Videl just smirked to herself as she went into the bathroom to get changed. He just stared after her with a frown and a confused face. "Whatever."

Trunks knocked on the bedroom door and peeked in cautiously. Gohan rolled his eyes. "Trunks there isn't any mating activity going on in here…yet…so you can come in if you want."

The younger demi-saiya-jin still cautiously entered the room then sighed in relief when Videl was nowhere in sight and Gohan was telling the truth. "My dad's getting fidgety about waiting. He said something about telling you to stop mating or tell him what's taking so long."

"Tell him Videl's a woman so she is obligated to take forever…" Gohan muttered, a bit annoyed, then thought for a moment, rubbing his chin as he did. Trunks didn't like that look in Gohan's eyes or the smirk that came with it. "Also, tell him that we'll be down in about 30 minutes, tops."

Trunks nodded slowly but quickly left the room, having a feeling he knew what was going to happen. Just as he closed the bedroom door Videl came out of the bathroom putting on an earring. "Who was that?"

"Oh that? Just Trunks." The demi-saiya-jin smirked and slowly moved towards Videl as she sat with back facing him putting on her heels. The moment she looked up he pounced on her, causing her to lay on her back with him held over her with his arms.

He lowered himself and began kissing down her neck. Videl pushed half-heartedly on his chest. "Gohan, we don't have time for this," she moaned, "Vegeta's going to get mad and…" The door slammed open and they both jumped away from each other like two teenagers caught by the teenage girl's father.

Vegeta eyed them with a calculating glare and grunted. "Sorry to interrupt your little love fest but we have to get going or else we're going to be late and Mr. Valentine doesn't like it when we're late, especially 30 minutes late."

Gohan snorted and fixed up his clothes before helping Videl up. "Well if I'm his son he's going to have to deal with it. I had other things to take care of before him that concerned only three people in this room, and believe me Vegeta you aren't one of them."

Vegeta's face was pure amusement and the corner of his mouth was twitching like mad, indicating he wanted to laugh, as he just turned and walked out the door without another word. Videl's face was crimson after what Gohan just said hit her. Gohan just smirked and held out his hand. "Shall we?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The group exited Vegeta's stretch limo and looked up at Club Royal. It was a huge building with the letters Club Royal in fancy glowing letters, a crown on the R. They were excited to see what it was going to look like inside when Vegeta stopped them. Nanami and Avril ran inside already so there was no point in trying to stop them.

"Here are the rules," Vegeta began, "No one except Avon, Gohan, and possibly Videl can call Mr. Valentine by any other name. Heiji, Trunks, you both as well as I can only call him Mr. Valentine or Sir, you got that? This man does not play around, even if he looks relaxed. Test him and I can tell you now, you won't _ever_ be making that mistake again. Got that?"

Heiji and Trunks gulped before slowly shaking their heads yes. Gohan grumbled a bit before speaking out loud. "Can we go in now? We're already almost an hour late and I'm getting hungry. Plus I don't feel comfortable with leaving Avril and Nanami in there by themselves."

Vegeta nodded. "Of course, of course. Thing is you have to go first, since you are his son I am not obligated to go anywhere ahead of you and if I want to live a long life I can't do anything bad to you, even if you do something bad to me. I just have to deal with it."

Gohan raised his eyebrow. "Seriously? I can do anything to you and get away with it?"

Vegeta shrugged. "There are some rules but you overpower a large majority of them because of who you are and yes, you can do just about anything to me and I can't do a thing except deal with whatever happened. In return I get protected, good deal if I say so."

"Hm." Gohan said thoughtfully and shrugged. "Alright then, let's not be any later than we already are." Linking his arm with Videl, he led the way in, Avon, Vegeta, Trunks, and Heiji following. (A/N: they came into the club in that order; the more important you are the farther you are up in front)

A saiya-jin stood by the door in a black suit and earpiece. He stood infront of Gohan and Videl then bowed. "Good day Lord Gohan, Milady, you and yours this way please." As they were led Gohan looked around.

Club Royal was a two story place, the upper level was decorated similar to the downstairs level except it was just tables and people and it had a large rectangular hole with gold railings so you could look down on the people dancing.

The dance floor was in the middle of the first level's floors and there was a stage with a spinner and band on it. On the immediate left of the dance floor and stage was an exquisite bar with just about every alcohol and beer on the planet.

The music was on request and the service was wonderful just by looking at it. The food that they went by smelled great and Gohan was getting hungrier by the second. A dessert trolley passed by Gohan and Videl had to tug on his arm a few times to get him back to reality.

The light was a dim sort of light in fancy restaurants and gave off both a peaceful and romantic mood. The tables were round or rectangular, depending on the party, and an area in the back corner of the upper level was a VIP section for Mr. Valentine and his guests.

Gohan noticed that Avril and Nanami were sitting at a beautifully decorated rectangular table next to who he guessed was Mr. Vincent 'Black Cat' Valentine. They seemed to be telling or explaining something funny because Vincent was laughing.

Vincent's eyes twinkled a bit as he looked up at Gohan and he stood, dusting off his suit a bit before extending a hand, hope etched in his eyes. Gohan saw no threat to this and, to Vincent's delight, took his hand and shook it. "Welcome all, I am Mr. Vincent Valentine."

**Hiya! Back from NC as you can see! Hm…that rhymed…ahem. I wrote half of this before I left and the rest when I came back so the author note at the top is a little out of date…hehe… Anyway sorry its short but it was either no chapter and critical paper or short chapter and critical paper. Plus I feel I haven't updated this in ages so I wanted to get it up and running. Plus I have a little present for all of you. Since I took forever in updating and fan fiction (or my computer) is not putting this prologue up, I'm going to let you read it now instead of waiting. Tell me what you think, ja ne. **

****

_If you cannot bear the silence and the darkness, then do not go there; if you dislike black nights and yawning chasms, never make them your profession. If you fear the sound of water hurrying through crevices toward unknown and mysterious destinations, do not consider it. Seek out the sunshine. It is a simple prescription. Avoid the darkness. It is a simple prescription, but you will not follow it. You will turn immediately to the darkness. You will be drawn to it by the chords of fear and longing. You will imagine that you are tired of the sunlight; the waters that unnerve you will tug in the ancient recesses of your mind; the __midnight__ will seem restful—you will end by going down._

_—Loren Eiseley_

_from__ The Night Country_

**Prologue**

She pulled the jacket closer towards her as the wind blew, cursing the weather and herself. _I just had to stay and help didn't I? _She thought angrily. "This night couldn't get any worse." She muttered and immediately lightning thundered. Glaring at the sky, she began quickening her pace and decided to take a quick shortcut. She soon regretted her decision.

The shortcut she decided to take was in the creepiest part of town. There were apartments with people asleep in them complete with a park-like cemetery, and at the end of the street was a large Dracula-feeling mansion. It had tattered window curtains and was obviously worn down and abandoned. She shuddered at the sight of it.

The corner it sat at was distanced from other buildings and the area around it was burnt. It looked old fashioned and she couldn't help but wonder why they hadn't destroyed it yet. The aura it exhibited was one that made you terrified of it, yet wanted to see what was so interesting about it that kept it on that street corner.

A shadow caught her eye, snapping her gaze from the mansion that loomed far ahead of her to the figure walking under the dim lights. She squinted a while, trying to make it out in vain. Finally when the figure got close enough to make out it disappeared. She blinked a bit, trying to figure out if she was seeing things. Shaking her head she continued on.

Her fears began to spike up as she neared the mansion. She had a feeling something was behind her but when she turned it was gone. Breathing a bit harder in confusion and fright she began walking a bit faster. That was when the rain started pouring down, soaking her, and the street lights went out. She felt cold, scared, and not alone.

His POV

I had seen her while walking out to feast on an unsuspecting human. At first she looked inquisitive and interested while I walked towards her with pure curiosity. Not many people walked down these streets once it hit 8 o'clock, in fact none did. I wanted to meet her but as I got closer and closer I decided to see how she tasted first and vanished to her eyes.

I was amused as she looked, blinking in confusion, at the place I once stood at. As if the gods granted me a taste of the beautiful human before me the street lights went out for more cover, though I knew it had to be impossible since the street lights were ready to go out anyway. I watched in fascination as the rain fell on her and decided I was tired of waiting.

End POV

She ran towards the mansion, deciding that as creepy as it was it had shelter from the rain until it stopped. Besides, the apartments were bolted and locked shut. She sat in the doorway of the mansion wondering if she should go in or not and decided, after hearing some whispering, not. She stood on the patio near the broken door and tried to keep warm.

She froze as two arms wrapped around her wet body. A warm breath tingled near her ear and she didn't know whether she was terrified or not by it. "What's your name?" she heard, from what she surmised as a 'him' after the arms pulled her close to his chest, whisper. "V-Videl…" Videl stuttered, still unsure of giving out her name. "That's a beautiful name, Videl."

Videl's eye twitched in annoyance. "Are you trying to—" He shushed her, the breath in her ear sending a shiver down her spine. "Relax." he whispered and Videl suddenly found she was incredibly drowsy. "I'm not going to hurt you." Videl barely heard him as she grew tired. As her eyes began to close she heard him say, "I just want to taste."

He sat in a worn out chair on the patio and placed her on his lap comfortably, pulling his black overcoat over her cold form. After rubbing her arms to pull up her body temperature he stared at her for a bit before trailing a finger softly from the side of her neck to the beginning of her shirt. She shivered.

Slowly, he tilted her head towards him and back a bit, exposing her neck. He lowered his head and opened his mouth, his fangs gleaming despite the dark rainy weather. Carefully but surely he sunk his fangs into her neck. He heard her give a slight gasp and felt like he was in heaven as he sipped on her blood.

It was nothing he had ever tasted before. It was sweet, nothing he had ever tasted when he was alive or reborn could ever compare. It was as if he had stolen the sweet nectar from the Garden of Eden. He stopped himself before he could get carried away and drain her, licking the two holes on the side of her neck which healed immediately.

Seeing traces of her blood still on her neck he began to move his tongue over them, reminiscing at the exquisite taste of it. When finished he wrapped her in his overcoat and looked at her in amusement when she snuggled up closer to him for warmth. He touched her forehead, saw where she lived, and carried her bridal style to her apartment.

It didn't take him long to get there and though he didn't have a key his powers allowed him to open the door effortlessly. He closed the door quietly with a mere glance and walked towards her bedroom. He pulled back the covers and placed her gently on the bed. He meant to take back his overcoat but she clung to it like a lifeline.

Shaking his head he pulled the blankets over her only for her to look at him with a sleepy eye. "I never got your name…" she murmured. "Gohan." He whispered in her ear. "Mmm…Gohan…" she muttered, rolling over and exposing her neck. Gohan stared at it longingly for a while before shaking his head forcibly and disappearing as if he was never there.

**This is a prototype. I don't know if I'm going to continue this at all. Maybe if I get few good reviews then I might make another chapter. For all of you who had read my Only One Shot and/or Dark Blessings then this is the vampire fic I told you I was thinking of posting. Now that it's posted, read it and tell me what you think. I am also clueless on the story name so it would help me out a bunch if you gave me some ideas or a few titles of your own. THANX!**


	25. Chapter 22: A Father's Forgiveness

**Sorry it took a while but my internet is kinda…well I don't have one at the moment while I was writing this so…yeah…took a while to get it on. Not much to say right now so here's the 22nd chapter of Only One Shot!**

**Only One Shot**

**Chapter 22: A Father's Forgiveness**

Needless to say Gohan was surprised at Vincent Valentine, the dangerous 'Black Cat' as his enemies called him. Vegeta had told him that Vincent Valentine was a ruthless man who never smiled or laughed ever since Chichi's death and had a famous or infamous reputation, depending on who you were. He was to the point and never negotiated.

Yet here the man was smiling, even laughing, as they sat and joked with each other. It seemed to Gohan that just his presence here made the man at ease, carefree, able to be himself. He had accepted the grandfather role in an instant once he heard Avril was Gohan's daughter, not once questioning Gohan even though he could smell that she wasn't Videl's.

He even warmly accepted Videl with no question at all, making her laugh at his surprisingly always funny jokes. Even Gohan couldn't help but laugh. He treated her like family, and Gohan had a feeling he knew why, but didn't say anything as he sipped his wine and laughed with the others.

"He really put that in the soup?" Vincent laughed as Gohan relayed the tale of Syracuse's Viagra Soup, his eye with a mischievous twinkle. Fortunately Avril and Nanami were downstairs with the band singing songs and entertaining the people downstairs. "I can only imagine the damage done! What did you do to him then Gohan?"

_This must be why I feel comfortable being around Vincent,_ Gohan thought to himself as he smirked and told them what he did to the poor Mexican-Japanese bartender. _Because he doesn't push me to accept him as my father._

After a while Videl was dragged downstairs by the two little girls to help them sing a song, Vegeta had went to see someone he swore he recognized, and both Trunks and Heiji went to go dance with some girls. Now it was just Vincent and Gohan at the table, alone, together, as father and son.

"So…" Vincent began as he sipped on his wine. "Are you going to continue with that plan you told me about before you came here?"

"I have to…" Gohan muttered looked down the railing to see Videl singing with Avril and Nanami. "So that my family…I want them to live in peace. I don't want them to have to endure everything I had to when I was a child. I want to give Avril…and him the childhood I was never able to experience."

Vincent nodded in understanding, a tinge of sadness in his eyes. "I never meant for it to happen this way Gohan…"

"But you had to go, to stop Father Miguel from killing off every saiya-jin in the world!" Gohan protested. "It's not your fault you were captured and held for years!"

Vincent grunted. "Some plan that turned out to be." He looked up at Gohan with a sad expression and sighed. "You know Gohan I didn't have to go…"

"But—!" Vincent stopped Gohan's protest with his hand.

"I always wondered for years on end what would've happened if I had just stayed in Japan instead of going out to Italy to stop that devil Miguel Cortez and the Vatican Church. Would Chichi still have died? How would my son have grown up differently? Chichi begged me not to go…but I had to. I wanted my family to live in peace and look how that turned out."

They sat in silence for a while before Vincent took off the necklace hidden under his shirt. The chain was gold and the metal was silver, intertwining with each other like vines. Four rare blue diamonds were on it with four tiny white diamonds lodged in the corner of each blue diamond. He took Gohan's hand and placed the necklace in it with a smile, holding onto Gohan's hand.

"I understand what you have to do Gohan just…don't make the same mistake I did and leave your family crying at home alone." He let go of Gohan's hands and got comfortable in his seat, sipping the rest of his wine. "If you need anything I will be right here…son. Even if you need me to follow you to the end of the world…I will be there every step of the way."

Gohan smiled as he looked at the tablecloth, deciding to tell his father the information that would probably change his father's life.

"Mom is at Maxell Cemetery, her headstone is a large angel." Vincent looked up at him in surprise, his face in a calm state of shock. "She always said that she wanted to talk to you someday…and I think it's time for you to help her rest in peace."

Vincent smiled at Gohan gratefully, his eyes at the point of tears as he thanked Gohan silently in his own way. When the others returned from wherever they were it was time to go. Saying their goodbyes to Vincent, with Gohan and Vincent discreetly exchanging numbers, they left Club Royal in the limo heading straight for home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vincent stepped out of the limo infront of Maxell Cemetery, a calm wind blowing against his black overcoat as he nodded to his driver, a silent command for him to wait here. His shoes crunched against the autumn leaves as he made his way through the strangely peaceful cemetery.

He looked at the many names as he passed, reading the tombstones. Some of the tombstones were funny, a remembrance of the person who died, probably asked by the dead person themselves to have it on the tombstone. Yet some of the tombstones held sad epilogues or poems, words that touched the heart and saddened the soul.

Unintentionally, Vincent found Goku's grave first. He laughed at the saying written on his tombstone most likely by Gohan's creative mind:

Here lies Goku Son

Who played with loaded guns

Never meant to pull the trigger

But what's done is done

"Gohan…" he said softly to himself. "You were always a bright, creative boy. You could always make me laugh no matter what. Especially when I had to leave for Italy, you cheered your mom and me up…even when I know it pained you inside to let me go."

He continued on past a few more graves till he found Chichi's. He had to admit, though Gohan could make anyone laugh with his jokes he was a very skilled poet. Vincent sniffed as he wiped a tear from his eye as he gazed at the marble angel and finished reading the poetic words of Gohan to his mother. After a moment of silence he cleared his throat and began.

"Hey Chi…I…I don't know what to say except that…I'm sorry. I should've listened to you when you told me you had a bad feeling and not to go…but I hope you understand that I did it with Gohan's future, our future, in mind. I wanted Gohan to have a carefree life…a life with us…" Vincent laughed softly to himself. "Guess it didn't work out the way I planned."

Finally the Black Cat gave in to his emotions. Dropping to his hands and knees infront of the grave, he began crying and sobbing.

"Forgive me Chi, you were right, you were always right and I knew it, but I wanted to prove you wrong for once. I wanted to show you that going to Italy to stop the Vatican Church in Rome would benefit everyone everywhere and bring peace for the saiya-jins and humans so that they could live together…that's all I ever wanted!"

He shouted out the last words and listened to them echo until they were gone. Without bothering to wipe the tears from his eyes he moved to the side of the angel and leaned his forehead against it, his hand supporting him.

"Even though you knew you were right…you let me go. I guess you understood it too that day…that I only wanted peace for us…for everyone." Vincent sighed, his breath wavering from his sobbing. "You…you told me that you'd wait for me, no matter how long it took, no matter how far apart we were, you would always be waiting…"

A drop of water hit Vincent's face, slowly traveling down his cheek, and causing Vincent to look up with a soft, sad smile. "Don't cry for me Chi…even though I know you want to. Just promise me one thing. No matter how long it takes…please…wait for me."

The sky rumbled in response and a soft shower of rain came upon him. Smiling up at the sky, he gazed one last time at the marble angel then lightly chuckled to himself. "You always were my stubborn angel…" the lonely Black Cat whispered softly with a smile as he walked back to his awaiting limo in the crying rain.

**Sorry for the long wait, I have no internet on my comp so I had to use my dad's new wonderful DSL internet but I didn't have a floppy so…yeah. It took a while but now that I found a useable floppy, here they are! I have to fix chapter 1 for Forgotten Memories but its coming on soon so look out for it. Hopefully my dad will finally get off his lazy ass and get me my internet soon.**


	26. Chapter 23: Always

**Hey there! Yes, the last chapter was a very emotional chapter, but it showed that Vincent does have a heart while Cortez's is non-existent…ahem. Anyway, I finally got the right idea (and time) to write this nice little chapter in celebration of the holidays. Enjoy!**

**Only One Shot**

**Special Christmas Edition**

**Chapter 23: Always**

For the first time in the entire month of December it began to snow. For practically the entire month no gangs or Crime Lords seemed to be doing anything, as if they were settling in for a month of peace to enjoy the holidays.

Videl looked out the window, watching the snow falling outside in silence. Avril had gone to Heiji's newly bought house to spend time with Nanami for the day. Vegeta was doing god-knows-what, Trunks was downstairs playing cards with Syracuse, and Gohan…

She heard the door open and close downstairs then almost instantly felt arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her towards a muscled chest. Smiling, she leaned against it, feeling a kiss on her neck and a head settling down on her shoulder.

"What are you doing Vid?" Gohan asked; his breath hot against her neck.

"Nothing…" Videl sighed as she softly petted the tail that Gohan had gotten back a week ago, aswell as the rest of his saiya-jin abilities,that was currently wrapped around her waist, causing Gohan to contently purr like a cat near her ear.

"Just reminiscing about all my other Christmas's both good and bad. How did the meeting with your father go?" she asked with slight curiosity.

Ever since Gohan had met with Vincent he had been visiting him nearly everyday. Videl had a feeling that they were planning something and that Vegeta and Avon were in on it, but she never questioned it. After all she was harboring a secret that could only be kept for so long, and if she told him he'd never let her work at the police station anymore.

She knew Gohan would tell her his plans eventually anyway as it was starting to bother him both mentally and physically. His mind would always be somewhere else, protecting his thoughts by blocking their bond with each other, and was constantly in the gym training for something.

"It went fine. We had a good laugh and made some plans to meet at his estate for a Christmas Party…if that's ok with you of course." Gohan asked a bit hesitantly.

"Yeah, we could do that." Videl said thoughtfully and frowned when her mate sighed in relief.

Videl couldn't blame him though, she _had_ been a bit moody lately, and though she kept calm most of the time she could still be set off by the smallest things.

Gohan freaked out about two weeks ago and avoided her for over a week when she tripped over Trunk's shoes and almost dropped the groceries she was carrying, but he had good reason to. Videl chased Trunk all over Gohan's estate with a frying pan for over a week, smashing him to hell and back.

**Flashback**

Videl grumbled angrily as she was finally able to open the door. She was quite proud though for the pink carton of Grade A eggs resting atop one of the two paper bags.

She had to literally beat people with a cane, which she took from the old lady she knocked out beforehand, before she could grab the last carton of eggs and dash to the cash register to get it purchased while being followed by an angry mob of women.

Unfortunately as she took another step she failed to notice the pair of shoes resting carelessly on the floor infront of her. While the other shoes were placed neatly OUT OF THE WAY these were thrown infront of the door without a second thought of who may come in.

She tripped over the shoes with a gasp of surprise and watched in slow motion as the bags began to come out of her hands and the eggs slide off from atop the bag. As she was holding onto the bags of grocery she couldn't catch them. Luckily for her, Nero saw the whole thing.

Being the _extremely _smart and _incredibly_ fast dog he was, he ran, slid on the carpet, and caught the carton of eggs in his mouth before it could splatter onto the mahogany wood with a flying leap.

The other groceries, fortunately, did not come out of the paper bags. Videl of course did not give a damn about any of the other groceries except for the eggs. She merely bought the others because they needed to restock.

Taking the eggs from the black dog, she thanked him over and over, hugging him and giving him promises of a great rewards if he followed her into the kitchen. She glared at the shoes evilly, making even Nero shrink back in fear at the glare, and stood up.

She walked into the kitchen, Nero following for his reward, and saw the four men playing cards: Vegeta, Gohan, Heiji, and her target Trunks. Syracuse and Avon was merely watching for the moment, waiting for their turn.

She placed the groceries on the counter, the slight noise making them acknowledge her in the room. She smiled as she walked up to oven and pulled out the chicken for dinner. The men's heads snapped towards her at the smell, mouth watering.

Soon their watering mouths turned to gaping ones of disbelief as she gave the entire chicken to Nero who seemed to smile as he trotted off. Putting the groceries away she left the eggs on the counter and took out a large black pan, making the men get confused.

"Do you see these eggs?" They nodded. "They were very hard eggs to get, I had to fight for them at the store." she said matter of factly and they raised an eyebrow as if to say 'and you're point is?'

She just smiled at them. "Yet as I was entering the house I suddenly tripped over something that almost made my precious package splatter across the floor."

The men began to get a bit nervous. "Would anyone care to tell me who the owner of this wonderful pair of shoes is?"

She whipped out the shoes she almost tripped over and the men looked at Trunks who gulped and meekly raised his hand. They swore the temperature in the room dropped as Videl smirked.

"I see…" In a flash Videl was pounding Trunks silly with the frying pan.

"DIDN'T **(PANG!)** YOU **(PANG!)** EVER **(PANG!)** LEARN **(PANG!)** NOT **(PANG!)** TO **(PANG!)** PUT **(PANG!)** YOUR **(PANG!)** FUCKING **(PANG!)** SHOES **(PANG!)** FROM **(PANG!)** HELL **(PANG!)** IN **(PANG!)** PLACES **(PANG!)** WHERE **(PANG!)** PEOPLE **(PANG!)** LIKE **(PANG!)** ME **(PANG!)** CAN **(PANG!)** TRIP **(PANG!)** OVER **(PANG!)** THEM?! **(PANG! PANG! PANG!)**"

Trunks, barely able to stand on his legs, hauled ass out of the room. To say that the men remaining were scared was an understatement. They were so terrified they almost peed in their pants.

She glanced darkly in their direction, holding the Frying Pan of Doom. Glancing at each other, they scrambled out of the room just as Videl smashed the pan down on the table they were playing cards at. Giving a war cry, Videl ran after them.

**End Flashback**

Videl giggled at the memory. Trunks didn't dare to come back to Gohan's for a week and when he did he always double checked to make sure his shoes were _always_ out of the way as well as flinched wheneversomeone even _mentioned_a frying pan.

Once when Videl pulled out the frying pan to cook something with, he ran out of the house screaming and almost caused an accident when flying down the road in his car. He then promptly refused to come back in until Videl was 10 ft away from it and it was placed in a secure place with chains, but even then he was hesitant.

_Maybe I shouldn't have chased after him in Gohan's car after smashing his brains out for those shoes…_Videl giggled, _but then again he did learn his lesson…_

"What are you giggling about?" Gohan whispered in her ear.

She smiled at him, turning and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Just reminiscing."

His smile soon became a frown and his eyes began to get sad. Videl noticed this and frowned as well. "What's wrong?"

He averted his eyes and sighed softly. "Nothing."

"Gohan…" she whispered pleadingly and when he didn't so much as even acknowledge that he was listening to her, her eye twitched and said in a more dangerous tone, "Gohan, answer me, what's the problem?"

He glanced at her and sighed wistfully before pulling something out from behind him that turned out to be a present. "I wanted to give you this before…Christmas."

Surprised, she took the small carefully wrapped box and held it in her lap, staring at it. It was a necklace shaped box wrapped in red wrapping paper with shiny bubbles and topped with a white bow.

"Well what are you waiting for?" he said with a slight smirk, his eyes twinkled a bit as he looked at her. "Open it."

Videl rolled her eyes to act annoyed, though they both knew she was excited, and began to slowly take off the wrapping paper. He frowned at her.

"Videl…" he whined and she giggled.

"You know I do this just to torture you Gohan."

Gohan smirked. "I bet I know a few other things you do to torture me…"

Videl blushed crimson. "Gohan!"

He chuckled to himself as Videl, still red, took off the wrapping paper and opened the necklace box to reveal…Gohan's mother's ring that Vincent had given to him. She gasped in surprise, turning in his arms to look at him better, while he gave her a soft smile.

"Gohan—"

He leaned in and caught her lips with his before she could say anything. Her eyes slowly closed and her arms wrapped around his neck. He licked her lips, asking for entrance, and she complied, letting his tongue explore before finding hers and battling for dominance.

After a while they parted, both breathing heavily with dazed eyes. Gohan took the ring fashioned onto the chain like a necklace and placed it around her neck. Smiling, he kissed the side of her neck before picking her up bridal style and carrying her into his room, where he placed her onto his bed.

He lay down beside her and she snuggled up to him, reveling in the warmth he provided her with. Then as if she forgot something, she sat up and began searching in the nightstand. Gohan propped himself up on one elbow as he watched on with a raised eyebrow.

Videl finally found what she was looking for and placed it in Gohan's hands to be inspected. "I didn't wrap it yet but it's for you."

Curious, Gohan opened up the little box and found a necklace with a little gold angel on it. The angel was 24kgold and had a very smalldiamond cross in its hands.

"After everything that's happened I decided to get it for you, sort of like a guardian angel." Videl said a bit shyly as she helped Gohan put it on.

"I already have a guardian angel," Gohan replied softly as he looked deeply into her eyes then gave her another smile. "But I'll consider this one as your little helper."

Videl rolled her eyes, though she was smiling, and lay back down on the bed. Gohan lay down as well and Videl snuggled up to him for warmth, her eyes closed in content. Gohan smiled at her actions, but soon began to frown as he fingered the golden angel.

"Videl…" he called softly. Videl made a small "hm…" sound, showing she was awake and listening, but barely. "If I were to leave…would you wait for me?" he whispered.

The room was silent as Gohan lay close to Videl in the dark of the room, waiting for her answer. Finally, he heard the whispered voice of Videl reply, "Always…" before falling fast asleep. Smiling, Gohan pulled the blanket around them and wrapped an arm around Videl before falling fast asleep as well.

**This chapter was all about Gohan and Videl. I thought they needed some 'alone' time before the big finale and all…whoops did I say that? Anyway I put them through enough hell already and it IS almost Christmas after all so I thought, why not? As for everything else said and read…I'll let you assume things yourself. (winks)**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	27. Chapter 24: Beginnings of a Plan

**Sorry if I've been gone for a long time but I was so busy. I got headaches and such but I'm getting better now unless school gives me one or something. Glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I wrote it and updated it on the same day I thought of it so I'm glad it was good. This story's not ending THAT soon it's just getting up to it and all…why am I telling you all this? Well, enjoy.**

**Only One Shot**

**Chapter 24: Beginnings of a Plan**

"So I take you didn't tell or ask Videl yet hm?" Vincent asked as he calmly sipped the glass of soda in front of him, typing quickly on his laptop.

"No…" Gohan muttered as he sat at the cushioned chair in front of his father's desk wearing black jeans and a white short-sleeved t-shirt.

"If I were you Gohan I'd tell her that I knew immediately. I'd be more afraid of what she'd do after you tell her that you knew but didn't say anything, especially with those mood swings. I remind myself everyday to keep my shoes away from the door after hearing about what happened to Trunks…" Vincent said with a slight shiver. "Chichi kept me on my toes with that frying pan of hers as well. Scared the shit out of me just to see her near it…"

Gohan laughed and Vegeta soon entered, just polishing off a subway sandwich. Vincent just glanced up at Vegeta and continued typing. The Prince of Saiya-jins sat down at the second of the two chairs in front of Vincent's desk, looking bored and annoyed.

"Are we going to do this or what? I already had that sniveling bastard asking me to join some club of his. Seems he's been losing his employers ever since Vincent 'The Black Cat' Valentine had shown up and took out his knee cap."

Vincent leaned back in his chair and nodded. "Yes I've heard about that. It seems the only ones he has left are Salvatore, some millionaire named Richard Jones, and my arch rival from Spain, the mobster Rico Gaspar."

Gohan raised an eyebrow at that. "Your arch rival from Spain?"

"Yes my arch rival from Spain." Vincent said with a frown, obviously annoyed at the whole thing. "He was one of my major problems when I was trying to get out of Italy. Don't ask."

"So who do we have to work with besides Syracuse, Avon, Heiji, and Trunks?" Vegeta yawned as he looked at his gold watch.

"Well we have my friend Leon Santo, a mobster friend of mine from Italia who said he'd help me out, the Diablos if we want them, the Triads on occasion…" Vincent said slowly, trying to remember who else he had.

"I have the police in my pocket and I know some high officials from FBI." Vegeta added.

They glanced at Gohan who flipped open his cell phone and dialed some numbers. The two full saiya-jins glanced at each other with curious looks then looked back at Gohan who was now talking on the phone.

"Amon Divante! How long has it been? Six or so months? Ha-ha yeah, sorry for not contacting you a while back I had things to sort out. Oh you're in Japan? Great! Hey meet me at Cortez's old mansion, yeah the one he use to hold parties at. Yeah, finally decided to kill him. You'll be there? Alright see you then."

Gohan closed his phone while Vegeta looked puzzled and Vincent leaned back in his chair thoughtfully rubbing his chin.

"Amon Divante…" the Black Cat muttered to himself, "Where have I heard that name before…"

"Sounds like a loser." Vegeta commented as he answered his cell phone and walked out of the room yelling at it.

"He's an assassin…" Gohan grumbled and Vincent snapped his fingers.

"Yes that's right he _is_ an assassin. My colleagues met with him once when I was out of the country and paid him to kill me. Funny thing is I had already paid him a much larger sum to kill them. They…unfortunately didn't make it out of the office that day."

"Amon and I grew up together, we're practically brothers. Went through high school, college, assassin training camp, sniper training camp, marines…we even did a bit of undercover-spy work for the feds."

"What did I miss?" Vegeta said gruffly as he closed his flip phone and sat down in the chair again, looking at the father and son.

"We now have an assassin helping us."

"Ooh an assassin…" Vegeta said with a hint of interest, "Do I know this assassin?"

"His name is Amon Divante." Gohan said with a frown. "Don't refer to him as 'assassin'. It gets on his nerves…and mine." Gohan muttered the last part to himself.

"Amon Divante…Amon Divante…ah yes _the_ Amon Divante. I helped him out a bit myself in the court cases, got him not-guilty in all of them. I'm pretty proud of that accomplishment if I do say so myself." The saiya-jin lawyer smirked as he leaned back in the chair. The other two rolled their eyes.

Gohan looked at his diamond-studded gold watch with a frown. "I have to go get Videl from that police station. I'll see you two later tonight. We'll have dinner or something." Gohan got up, dusting himself of and nodded to the two before leaving.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Videl scowled at the amount of paperwork on her desk. It was piled almost as high as her cd cases once were in her apartment. _My poor apartment…_ she thought sadly as she remembered the explosion that decimated her apartment.

"Hey babe what's up?"

Videl rolled her eyes and looked up expecting Sharpner to enter her office with his usual clean-cut business suit and smiling smile. She was more than shocked to see him enter in a regular white t-shirt and jeans with casts and wrappings.

He had an arm cast, a neck cast, a leg cast, a cane, and wrappings around his forehead, hand on the cane, and faintly seen under his white t-shirt. He still had his Rolex watch around his wrist yet looked out of place and strange without his suit and alligator shoes.

"What happened to you?"

Sharpner gave a nervous laugh. "It's a long story…"

"I have time." Videl then leaned forward, resting her elbows on the mahogany desk littered with papers and resting her chin on her hands as she stared at Sharpner intensely.

"Um…well…uh…you see…what had happened was…"

Sharpner was saved by Gohan's entrance into the office. The demi-saiya-jin looked suspiciously at the two, especially eyeing Sharpner. Videl brightened up at seeing Gohan and Sharpner looked like he wanted to die as well as relieved that Gohan had come when he had.

"Hey Hun," Gohan said as he kissed Videl on the cheek. "Working hard?"

"Yup." Videl replied happily and Gohan eyed the blonde once more with a careful, suspicious look. Sharpner was shocked at the revelation before him and couldn't think straight as well as nervous under Gohan's cold stare.

"Close your mouth Sharpner, you're letting in flies." Gohan said with a hint of amusement in both his voice and eyes.

Sharpner snapped his mouth shut and cleared his throat, motioning to them both. "Ahem, uh, when did this happen?"

"Sharpner you're a little late on the uptake." Videl laughed and left the room with Gohan who gave Sharpner a warning glance and closed the door.

"Gohan Son, the sniper and assassin, stole my girl?" The blonde muttered in disbelief and stomped his foot on the floor with a shout of anger, only to jump up and down from using his injured foot.

"You're a worthy rival Gohan, but even you won't be able to come back from this." Sharpner finished evilly, exiting the office with a maniacal laugh that had everyone staring at him.

**Wow I haven't updated in how long? Sorry about that. Had some personal issues that came up and that cursed science fair so this chapter's pretty short. (sighs) Life is hard for the rookie author. I bet you're wondering a few things:**

**1) ****what are they going to do to Cortez?**

**2) ****will Gohan ever tell Videl he knows?**

**3) ****will Videl find out what they're planning?**

**4) ****who is this Amon Divante?**

**5) ****what did Sharpner mean by that?**

**Well guess what, you're going to have to wait on those questions since most of them will be answered in the next one. Until the next chapter then, review!**


	28. Chapter 25: Phase I

**Wow have I been gone or what? Sorry about that and all. School gets to you after a while and my dad is pissing me off by not letting me type on the computer since mine had Microsoft Word erased by those pesky viruses. They're dead now but it's still not back. Then I got sick and my bio teacher is ticking me off…well enough of my life I have returned…for a while.**

**Knowing my dad, my grades are going to get me kicked off the comp for a while since my bio teacher is making it look I'm stupid and do NOTHING in that class so this may have to last you a bit unless I can sneak on the comp…ha-ha sneak onto the comp! Yeah right. What was I thinking? The comp by the tv and couch and me sneaking onto it? What WAS I thinking? **

**Only One Shot**

**Chapter 25: Phase I**

Videl glanced into the kitchen as she walked by it, trying to catch a peek at what the men were hovering over and whispering about. They stopped and glanced at her who continued to walk to throw off suspicion but only succeeded in causing them to roll their eyes and continue.

Amon Divante was _way_ off of what Videl would have thought him to be. She still couldn't believe that he was an assassin at all, or that he had killed more people than she had ever had in her family.

Amon was a tall man, about the same size as Gohan. His eyes were emerald green and his hair was long, dark crimson, and straight. It was held back with a black band at the nape of his neck. He was sweet and incredibly handsome. He wasn't saiya-jin though.

He wore a white long-sleeved button up shirt with rolled up sleeves and khaki pants. His shoes were brown timberlands. He had a slightly rugged look to him and, like Gohan had said, they would've been mistaken for brothers if it wasn't for the hair and greener eyes.

When Videl had gone they turned back to the paper in front of them. It was a blueprint of Cortez's club marked with guards and such. They had already agreed to do it on Saturday, the day when Cortez closed the club early so he could count his money.

"Amon will be here and I will be here," Gohan began, pointing to two buildings on opposite sides of the club, "Where we will snipe the guards to secure the perimeter."

"Trunks will disable the security system once Gohan and Amon return and we'll head in here and here." Vincent continued, pointing at the front and back of the club.

"Then Trunks will leave since he is _not_ needed any longer," Vegeta said, giving Trunks a glare to get his point across, "And while Avon, Heiji, Amon, and I take care of any other of Cortez's little henchmen, Gohan and Vincent will confront Cortez."

"Wait, why do Gohan and Vincent get to confront Cortez and not any of us with them?" Heiji whined and Avon rolled his eyes.

"Because, Heiji, Cortez has messed up their lives much more than any of ours, it would only be fair to let them handle Cortez." Avon said matter-of-factly.

"Besides," Amon smirked, "We get much more of the action and fun."

"Yes and now that we have that fact established," Gohan cut in, "We need to start getting ready. We only have three days to get prepared. I have to get a whole new sniper rifle since CP doesn't want to give mine back and Amon has to get whatever the hell he needs because he likes to show off."

"Don't hate Gohan just because you know I'm better than you." The emerald-eyed man said with puffed out chest and crossed arms.

"Oh yeah? Better this!"

Gohan pounced on Amon who yelped and barely ducked Gohan's punch. The men watched as the two fought, insulting each other the entire time, until Videl entered with the two girls trying to figure out what the heck was going on. Her eyes widened at the two men fighting.

"What are they doing? Why aren't you stopping them?" Videl cried frantically.

"Aw they're just fighting Videl." Syracuse said with a goofy smile on his face as he turned from the stove. "Let 'em be, Gohan needs to have fun with his sibling now and then, whether they're actually related or not."

Avril and Nanami looked at each other then yelled as they pounced on one each. They watched amusedly as Gohan ran in circles with Nanami on his back, flailing his arms and yelling for help, while Avril dragged Amon across the floor on his stomach and he yelled "NO!"

"Kami they're regressing…" Heiji murmured and Avon laughed.

"You should see them when it's wrestling night. Imagine a small apartment living room, a couch, a tv, two men, and Avril and her cousins. Kami I almost died laughing."

As Avon sat reminiscing about years ago and Heiji tried imagining that scene with Trunks as they stared at the two—well four children in a certain sense, the others just shook their heads and laughed.

XX

Cortez puffed his cigar angrily, his good foot tapping. His men sat at his table and glanced at each other as the Mexican puffed more smoke than a train. Cortez's beady eyes scanned over everyone in the room until it stopped on the dark coated large brimmed hat man.

"You are not a very good killer 'son of Avon'." Cortez spat, then puffed again a few times before addressing him again. "But I will be kind and give you one last chance. If you do not kill Gohan or one of his crew tonight, then I will kill you."

The finality of the mafia boss's tone meant business and everyone in the room could only imagine _how _Cortez would kill the so called 'son of Avon' who didn't look too worried from what they could see at least.

"He got lucky but I will be the one Lady Luck stays with tonight." The mysterious man said in a hushed tone and left the room quickly and quietly with a sadistic smile.

"Stupid bastard…" Richard Jones spat as he eyed the shining gold-diamond watch on his wrist as the minute hand moved. "Can we hurry this thing along Hesus? People such as I have things to do."

"Shut up you rich brat, this is my meeting and I can keep it going as long as I want now if you want to keep the protection you have and the tongue you own I suggest you keep your lips sealed shut." He hissed and Richard shut his mouth tight, glaring at the table.

"If this…son of Avon…fails then I myself will kill him if he decides to return. It might be quite fine actually…" Rico announced from his seat with a thoughtful look on his face and a glint of evil in his eyes that caused even Cortez to shiver. "We must plan more than this if we are to destroy this group of people, but believe me when I say this."

Rico leaned in with the look of the devil on his face. The others gulped and leaned back a bit in nervousness at the sheer evil radiating from Rico Octavian Gaspar, devil incarnate. "Vincent 'the black cat' Valentine is mine."

XX

Sharpner cursed as he missed up the wire he was attaching. "Damn wires…" he muttered among his pile of colored wires and scratched his head angrily.

He was attempting to create his own man-made bomb but was being thrown off by the multiple wires and many pieces of machinery that he had no idea of what he was trying to do. Muttering to himself about sticking to guns next time, he pressed the button on the bomb.

His eyes widened as the numbers came up then started to count down. He calmed down a bit and even laughed at the numbers…that was until the numbers skipped from 28 to 22. He blinked a bit, thinking he was seeing things until the numbers skipped again.

"Oh shit…" he cursed and got up, only to trip from the many wires holding him hostage.

_19…15…_

"Damn wires let-me-GO!"

_11…8…_

Sharpner grew frantic now as he ran and tripped on the wires around his legs to the door. He was in tears as his hand reached for the door knob from the tangle of wires he was trapped in and cried, "I SHOULD'VE STUCK TO GUNS!"

The blonde waited with clenched eyes and wet pants for the bomb to go off. He blinked and looked at the bomb that was frozen on the number 5. He smiled goofily and with a huge laugh of triumph yelled "YES!"

The explosion that followed destroyed everything in a 10 mile radius and took out the electricity of three neighborhoods. The remains of the house were seen scattered everywhere and someone was with Sharpner that night as he miraculously survived. How he did it no one was sure how but all gained a bit of respect for Sharpner quickly after.

**Hehe I couldn't help myself. Someone wanted his plan to fail and well…I just couldn't help myself. Sure Sharpner's not dead and even "I" don't know how that happened. He's needed though for a bit and is needed to be used for something but don't worry, he's going to die soon. **

**I'm not telling but that's a thing I'd tell any one of you. Well I'll try to write quicker but the rush of school is killing me and with that 62 in bio I don't think I'll be on here for a while. I'll try to raise my grades for all of you though and keep working on the chapters as well. I hope I don't overload…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	29. Chapter 26: Troubles of War

**Only One Shot**

**Chapter 26: Troubles of War**

"Can I sit up now Dr. Riddick?" Videl said a bit nervously.

"Alright Videl you may get up now." the female doctor said smoothly, writing calmly on the paper on the clipboard.

Videl sat up from the table and covered her shirt. Dr. Riddick glanced at her for a moment and smiled reassuringly before writing once more. Videl smiled a little back before looking down at her stomach and resting a hand on it.

"Well Videl," the doctor said suddenly, causing Videl to jump slightly and her to smile at her actions, "Your baby is in perfect health. Come back to me in about 3 months and we'll check the baby's progress and maybe even tell the gender."

Videl smiled warmly at the news. "Ok, I'll see you until then Dr. Riddick."

Dr. Riddick laughed. "Come on Videl you've known me for years, at least call me Laura."

"Alright Laura," Videl laughed, "I just thought you'd want me to be respectful of your position or something."

Laura made a scoffing sound and waved away the question as she sat down at the computer desk, relaxing with her patient and long-time friend. The doctor scrutinized Videl who stared at her, wondering why she was staring at her.

"So who's the father Videl?" she asked smoothly before raising an eyebrow, "Or do I even _want_ to know who the father is?"

"His name is Gohan Valentine…or so I believe it is. I still can't tell if it's Son or Valentine and he hasn't told me which one." At Laura's raising of her other eyebrow Videl added, "It's a long and complicated story."

Laura seemed to understand this and Videl gave a sigh of relief, it would be a pain to try and tell the entire story in one sitting. The young doctor leaned back in the computer chair and sighed contentedly while Videl laughed.

"Hey it isn't everyday you get to relax like this and you're my only patient until sometime around 6pm!" Laura scowled lightly. "Anyway can you tell me _anything _about him?"

Videl tapped a finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Well…he has a daughter just like him from his long since divorced marriage named Avril…"

Laura gaped. "What! Avril Lavigne?"

The pregnant Satan stared at her like she was insane. "No stupid, Avril Valentine."

"Oh…" the doctor said with less enthusiasm and a disappointed face. Videl just rolled her eyes as the doctor sighed. "Well it would've been cool and all…you would've been the step-mother to Avril Lavigne and get me into all concerts, backstage and everything…"

"LAURA!" she yelled, not able to believe her childhood friend was going to take advantage of her an association like that.

Laura just blinked at her with a hint of humor in her dark brown eyes. "What?"

XX

With a final punch Gohan burst the saiya-jin built punching bag, his face looking like he splashed water on. That was the fiftieth saiya-jin built punching bag he had destroyed that day and he still felt restless.

Using a towel to wipe the sweat off of his face he rested his arm on the wall and leaned onto it, his forehead resting on his forearm and his eyes glazed in thought. Tonight was the night they were going to attack Cortez and his accomplices at the club.

Videl still didn't know what they were planning or what they were planning, but she also didn't know that Gohan knew about her being pregnant. With a sigh he closed his eyes, still not knowing what to do with her.

"So you know then Gohan?" Vincent's voice rang out beside him.

"Yeah…I know." the tired saiya-jin said regretfully, his eyes gazing at the ground. "Just take live and take care of them ok?"

"Sure thing son…" Vincent nodded solemnly, his own eyes gazing at the floor. "I was surprised you resolved to do this…after all, there would be me still willing to do it."

"I know, but I can't let you. I should've killed him years ago but I didn't. You took down the Vatican and it should be me to take down Cortez." Gohan said calmly, his resolved eyes like dark steel. "Do you have it?"

The older saiya-jin's eyes were pained but proud. "I have it, safely tucked in the third drawer of my home. I know what to do with it."

"Thanks…father." Gohan practically whispered as he walked out the gym while Vincent watched him, eyes filled with tears and mouth in a soft smile.

_I will not let that happen Gohan…_

XX

_sshhk__Megabyte, Veggie King, report_ _sshhk_

_sshhk__We're in position Panther, over_ _sshhk_

_sshhk__Panther this is Hothead, Grim Reaper and I are in position, over_ _sshkk_

Vincent—aka Panther—looked out from his position, using his saiya-jin eyes to see Trunks and Vegeta—aka Megabyte and Veggie King—looking down at the faint glow of Trunks' laptop and the young saiya-jin's lightning fast fingers.

Amon—aka Hothead —used the binoculars since he was only human after all to see the two guards at the back of the club. Gohan—aka Grim Reaper—used his saiya-jin sight to catch sight of all the other guards' positions.

_sshhk__Panther this is Veggie King, Megabyte here is almost done shutting down the club's alarms, sensors, and surveillance cams, over_ _sshhk_

_sshhk_ _Hothead, Grim Reaper, get ready for some quick shooting down that way, once the lights shut off it's up to you and your scopes to shoot down those glass bottles, over_ _sshhk_

_sshhk_ _Panther this is Hothead, our slingshots are cocked and loaded, over and out!_ _sshhk_

In less than two minutes the lights around he club went out. The guards, shocked at the ordeal, froze and in that one moment of stillness they were shot down by Amon, Gohan, and Vincent's sniper rifles.

The lights flickered back on to reveal the bloody corpses on the ground, blood pooling like a red halo from the one bullet hole in their head. Gohan shifted a bit from his spot, wanting to move down there now, but waited impatiently for Trunks' signal.

_sshhk__Lights are on, everything else important will be monitored by my mainframe. This is Megabyte surfing home to the big computer, over and out. Good luck guys._ _sshhk_

Gohan smiled. Trunk's was going home and they were staying, finally able to get in and destroy Cortez. His eyes caught sight of Vincent and Vegeta beginning to move in and, with a nod to Amon, grabbed him and flew down.

Vincent eyed the door for a moment before Vegeta grunted and, forgetting all formalities, bust the door in and waved them inside. Almost instantly the sound of guns being cocked reached their ears and they ducked down, bullets flying everywhere.

In response, other bullets came seemingly out of nowhere and began shooting at the enemies who dared to shoot at the saiya-jins. The four men ducked inside the club and out of enemy firing range. Looking down their hall they saw three different directions but relaxed a bit.

"Glad I called my boys beforehand to get good spots or we'd be having a hard time now, too bad Cortez will know we're here with all of the shooting." Vincent smirked.

Vegeta snorted. "Yeah well with all that firing Cortez will definitely know that we're here."

Gohan looked around with a cautious and practiced eye. "If he has all those guards out there instead of here then he already knows that we're here."

"Most likely Rico Gaspar's idea," Vincent spat, "Damn Spanish bastard always knows how to put up a good defensive…"

"Well then we'll just have to put up a good offensive one won't we?" Amon said with a hearty smile and began his move down a hall. They just stared at him for a moment with raised eyebrows.

"How the hell is he always so _happy_?" The saiya-jin prince spat a bit disgustedly before moving down another hall as if the question was more or less towards himself.

They were silent for a moment, the shots and screams of men going on faintly in the night, before the Black Cat turned to Gohan curiously. "How is he always so happy?"

Gohan shrugged. "Long and personal story, ask him someday after this and he might tell you."

The Black Cat shrugged and nodded his head towards the center hall, Vegeta had gone down the left and Amon the right. "Let's go."

XX

Cortez puffed on his cigar, trying to stay calm as shots were heard around his club. Rico seemed excited about the whole affair, looking as if he wanted to get out of his own seat and attack them himself.

Richard Jones seemed nervous and jumped when the door bust open, hand over his heart as he almost had a heart attack. Stalin was standing there breathing hard and soaking wet. An incredibly angry tied up little girl held by his hand in front of him.

"Mr. Cortez sir, I brought the girl! I brought the girl!"

Cortez's mouth formed into a smirk. "Good job Stalin, bring the girl here."

Stalin moved forward a bit then stopped. "Wait, where's Margarita?"

"Oh yes…Margarita…" Cortez drawled, taking a long puff of his cigar, "I killed her."

Stalin stared in shock, mouth gaping open. "Y-Y-You killed her?"

The Mexican stood and walked over to Stalin, closing his gaping mouth. "Yes, I killed that damn cat…just like I'm going to kill you."

In one swift move Cortez brought his gun under Stalin's jaw and pulled the trigger, blood and brain bits spraying everywhere. The little girl screamed and tried to get the blood off of her and the sight of Stalin's blown off head.

Cortez smirked and grabbed the squirming girl, her eyes set in pure hatred and determination as she somehow kicked his broken kneecap. He hissed in pain and knocked the girl out with the butt of his gun before tossing the unconscious child on the table.

Rico eyed the girl with a cat-like curiosity before giving a malicious smirk. "What an interesting turn of events…this day becomes more interesting as the minutes wear on. Oh what a privilege it is to be apart of this glorious war of blood, honor, and death!"

XX

Trunks whistled cheerily as he entered the mansion only to realize it was dark, darker than it should naturally be. Heiji, who drove him back though he wanted to join in with the fighting, ran into the mansion.

Trunks ran into the kitchen to look for Syracuse only to find the man tied up and slumped against the oven. Rushing over, he checked for a pulse and sighed in relief when he found one; Syracuse was just unconscious.

Sobbing from within the cupboard alerted him to the little girl inside of it. The purple-haired saiya-jin pulled the young girl out of the enclosed space, holding her close as he listened to her tell in a tearful state what had happened. Shocked he ran to Heiji.

Heiji was busy untying the skin biting ropes from an unconscious Videl tied to a door. All the dogs, including Nero, were either locked outside or in a room upstairs from their barking. He looked up just as Trunks ran in, holding a sobbing Nanami.

He held the girl in slight relief while Trunks finished untying Videl and placed her gently on the couch. Giving his daughter a worried gaze he coaxed her to tell him what happened. Nanami looked at him, still sobbing and cried into his chest.

"Daddy, they took Avril!"

**I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in like forever! I didn't know what to do with the chapter but I shouldn't have taken that long. My mind's been in turmoil but that's no excuse. Thankfully I now know what I'm going to do so this story will soon be finished. Once again I am SO sorry about this. I hope that all my reviewers can forgive me (looks up hopefully).**


	30. Chapter 27: Phase II Rivals

**Only One Shot**

**Chapter 27: Phase II—Rivals**

"Vegeta," Salvatore's voice echoed down the hall. "Come out come out where ever you are. I promise it won't hurt…much…"

Vegeta scowled and gripped his bleeding shoulder. "Find me yourself bastard!"

The saiya-jin prince blinked rapidly, his vision was beginning to blur and blood was starting to pool around his body. The saiya-jin bullet was lodged into his shoulder and he had nothing to get it out with. Taking his hand off his shoulder he went for his gun, closing his eyes and trying to see if he could find Salvatore with his ears.

Salvatore chuckled, walking about the hallways with a malicious smile. He eyed what he perceived was Vegeta in the dark and shot once. He moved towards it only to find a propped up jacket covered in blood. Frowning he grunted and turned, only to stare at the quivering barrel of a .49 mm. He was scared for a fleeting second then smiled tauntingly.

"Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta," he chided with a smile, "Didn't your mother tell you not to play with dangerous toys?"

Salvatore slapped the gun from his face and Vegeta fell to the floor with a scowl, he was too weak from the saiya-jin bullet to fight back. The old Spanish mobster shot him in the stomach and received a groan from the saiya-jin. More blood pooled onto the floor and Vegeta could only look down the barrel of Salvatore's gun, angry at his weakness.

The Spanish mobster cocked his gun and smiled. "Tell your people I said hi."

A shot was heard and Salvatore's face grew surprised. Both his and Vegeta's eyes moved downwards to stare at the hole in his chest. Salvatore turned to see the angry eyes of Amon and a smoking gun. The mobster dropped his gun and fell to the ground, clutching the wound dangerously close to his heart.

Amon spit on the dying man, kicking the gun away from his hand. "Tell the devil I said hi."

Salvatore's eyes rolled and his head fell to the side, blood coming out of his mouth and pooling onto the once clean floor. Amon knelt by Vegeta, taking off his shirt and ripping off parts of it. Taking out a butterfly knife he proceeded to get out the saiya-jin bullets, earning a hiss from the saiya-jin prince.

Amon dropped the saiya-jin bullets on the ground and began to quickly bandage Vegeta's still bleeding shoulder. "Did you set up the explosives?"

Vegeta snorted and grabbed some pieces, rolled them together like gauze, and pressed it tightly against the wound on his stomach. "I was half-way done when that bastard came out of nowhere and shot me. You'll have to finish the rest."

"Alright, you stay here and I'll go finish the rest—" Amon began, like a mother telling her child to stay in one place.

"You act like I'm going to get up and walk off…" Vegeta muttered. Amon ignored his comment and continued to talk.

"—of the explosives. Once I'm done I'll come back and get you out of here before anything big happens." he finished and began taking the rest of Vegeta's explosives.

"Alright mother hen, go do your duty." Vegeta said sarcastedly, saluting for good measure before grabbing his gun and attempting to get comfortable.

Amon smiled and saluted back, earning a roll of the eyes from the saiya-jin prince. "Thank you for your support Uncle Sam sir! I will do my best"

"Run along soldier." Vegeta played along, watching Amon's salute and then his retreating back. Somehow he knew the human was smiling. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes again he closed them and snorted. A faint smile appeared on his lips as he murmured, "Crazy ningen."

XX

Heiji drove frantically through traffic, Videl yelling at him to go faster the entire time. Trunks was picked to stay home with Nanami so she wouldn't get caught in any crossfire, Syracuse with him. He swerved, barely missing a van, before shooting through about three red lights and a ringing rail road crossing.

"What do you mean Gohan's trying to kill Cortez?" Videl yelled, "Why didn't you tell me earlier so I'd know what to look out for?"

Heiji frowned and turned to Videl. "Listen Videl, I respect you and all but do you have to keep yelling in my ear like that? It wasn't like _we_ knew he'd go out and—"

"LOOK OUT!" Videl screamed, grabbing the wheel and turning it abruptly to the side.

They barely missed the honking and screeching cars in front of them as Heiji had brought them to the other side of the road. Heiji pushed off Videl's hands and grabbed the wheel himself, earning a shocked gasp from the young woman. Growling she slapped him on the side of the head. In turn, he held his head in shock.

"I know damn well you did not just hit me!"

"What do you think you're going to do about it?"

"If you weren't Gohan's fiancée I'd kick your ass!"

"Kick my ass? **Kick my ass?** If Gohan didn't see you as an important figure in his life as he was growing up I'd slap you back to hell!"

Heiji scoffed. "I'd like to see you try!"

Videl growled dangerously. "Don't make me grab my frying pan!"

Heiji growled back. "I wish you would!"

**ERRRRN! ERRRRN!**

Their eyes widened as large as the approaching truck lights coming their way. The two grabbed each other in fear, their scream cutting through the night. Finally, and not a moment later, they both grabbed the wheel and turned it sharply to the right, missing the screeching 18 wheeler by a hair. They swerved straight off the road and into a tree.

They sat in silence for a moment before Videl threw her hands up into the air. "Great, _just_ great! _Now_ what are we going to do?"

Heiji scowled at her. "Well _you're_ the smartass aren't you? Why don't you tell me what we're going to do?"

She glared darkly at him. "You did not just call me a smartass."

Heiji gave her the best mock bow he could. "Oh hail the great smartass."

"Why you--**that's it!**"

Videl took off her seat belt and lunged, grabbing Heiji's neck and choking the life out of the poor retired mobster. Heiji tried to weakly pry her hands off his neck as she slammed his head against the window. A knock on the cracked window and a bright beam of light caused Videl to look up. The light moved to show Trunks' sheepish smile.

Videl stared at him as he gave a nervous laugh and glanced at the unconscious body of the swirly-eyed Heiji Haruto. The hacker stared a bit more before blinking and motioning to the car parked up on the side of the road in silence. Videl glanced down at the unconscious Heiji and with a sigh let go of his neck.

Heiji's limp body slumped against the door and Videl opened the door, Heiji's dead-weight body hanging out. "Help me get his ass into your car."

"Do I...Do I even want to ask what happened?" Trunks asked nervously.

"Yelling, traffic, arguing, running lights, screeching cars, honking horns, rail road crossing, steering wheel, more arguing, big lights, 18 wheeler, swerving off road, tree, more arguing, choking, and you. Now help me get his unconscious ass into your car." Videl snapped, pushing Heiji out of the car and onto the dirt ground.

"Sorry I asked then…" Trunks muttered and began dragging Heiji up the hill towards his car, Videl following him as he continued muttering about women with snappy attitudes who don't help with any work.

XX

Avon, Vincent, and Gohan ran down the hall until they met up with a man standing in their way, a shot gun in his hand. He wore a wide brimmed hat that covered his features and a large overcoat to hide his body. All three saiya-jins narrowed their eyes, but Avon narrowed his the most.

"Vincent, Gohan, go meet Cortez, I'll deal with this 'son of Avon' who dares to stain the name of my son Anthony." Avon said strongly. Vincent and Gohan nodded, obeying his wishes, and ran past the man who didn't try to stop them.

The 'son of Avon' smirked. "So you are the great Avon. It is nice to finally meet you."

Avon glared. "Who are you and why are you impersonating as my son?"

The man just began to walk, Avon following him so they were both circling each other, both with their hands on their guns. The man smirked. "Funny what the years will do to one isn't it? Do you still hate my father Avon? Or maybe my mother for leaving you for him?"

Avon thought for a minute then his eyes widened. "Rachel?"

If possible the man smirked even wider. "So I see you do remember my mother."

He growled dangerously. "Yes and I remember your father too."

The man grinned this time. "I bet you do, he took your woman away from you after all."

Avon gritted his teeth into a fanged smile. "So how is that old purple dinosaur doing now-a-days? Did you inherit his gay looks? His gay charm? Or is it both? Please, enlighten me."

The man growled this time. "How dare you old timer! I'll show you the wonderful looks I have acquired from my mother and father!"

The 'son of Avon' took off his hat and Avon stared in shock. "It's you!"

XX

Cortez puffed nervously on his Cuban cigar, pacing about the room and glancing now and then at the little girl unconscious on the table. Rico looked absolutely delighted about the whole situation. The shooting had stopped for a moment but resumed with renewed vigor, a clash of Cortez vs. Valentine.

"Ooh I bet Vinny is on his way here now!" Rico said happily, playing with his black revolver.

Cortez stared at him like he was insane. "Are you crazy? That means Gohan is coming this way too! If my defenses don't kill them we're all going to die!"

Richard stared with wide eyes. "Die? Hell no I'm not dying yet! I still have money to gain, companies to steal, people to con!"

Richard got up quick and took off towards the back door. Cortez pulled out his gun while Rico ignored them, a sadistic smile still on his face. Cortez managed to get Richard in the leg but the millionaire merely stumbled and kept going. He scowled at his miss and glared at Rico with his good eye, the other in a patch.

"Why the hell didn't you help me?"

Rico smiled like the Cheshire Cat. "Why my dear Hesus you never asked."

"What do you mean I never asked?" Cortez growled, a vein throbbing on his forehead, "He could've got away and told everyone about what we've done! Aren't you even the slightest worried about this whole affair in that 'Alice and Wonderland' mind of yours?"

Cortez hit the ground hard as a puma held him down, growling and hissing angrily in his face. Hesus gulped in horror, his mind reeling back to the black panther Vincent Valentine owned. Rico just smiled at his fear, as if getting incredible satisfaction and pleasure from all of it. He stood up, cocking his gun, and glanced at Cortez.

"I do not care about this 'Richard' nor do I care about this feud you have between this 'Gohan' character. The only reason I am here is for Vincent's head. My revolver and I believe it is time for a reunion, right Gato?"

The mountain lion growled in response and eventually got off Cortez. The Mob Boss stumbled a bit as he got up, his shoulders bleeding from where Gato's claws dug in. Gato purred happily, licking his chops as he stared at Cortez who was beginning to get nervous. Rico stroked the gun and looked at Cortez with a carefree smile.

"Oh yes, before I go I'd like to remind you not to ever speak to me like that again or I may not hesitate to kill you! Well, either I or Gato as Gato has less patience than I do. Farewell Hesus Cortez! May the Diablos welcome you with open arms! Come Gato, let us hunt."

The puma roared and took off down the hall, Rico calmly following him. Now alone, Cortez sat down hard on a chair and looked around the empty room. It was eerily quiet except for his and Avril's breathing. He ran a shaky hand through his now messy hair and nervously puffed his cigar again, putting a clip into his guns.

"If I'm going to die," he murmured against the cigar, "Then you're all going to die with me."

XX

"So who else do you think is down this hall dad?" Gohan said in between breaths.

Vincent shrugged as they dodged bullets and knocked out two more of Cortez's men and continued running down the hall. "I don't know but I'm pretty sure—"

A large roar came out of nowhere and all the saiya-jins saw was a flash of tan then a flash of black colliding with each other. When the tan and black separated it was Rico's puma Gato and Vincent's panther Leone.

Leone snarled at Gato who snarled back in response. Vincent's eyes narrowed as Rico's approaching form appeared from the shadows of the hall, a black yet shiny revolver glistening in the lit hall. Rico's sadistic and wide smile could compare to the shine of his gun.

In response Vincent pulled out his own revolver, a matching black pair. If one looked close enough you could see the black lion etched on the barrel of the guns. Vincent gave a fanged smile at the sadistic smiling Rico, reaching into his jacket to pull out a rose.

"I've been waiting a long time for this Rico," Vincent glanced at Gohan, "Go, quickly, this fight doesn't concern you Gohan."

Gohan stared at him. "You can't be serious father!"

"Now, now, boys must always listen to their fathers. Only two black lions can fight amidst roses with one as the victor, three lions only bring trouble." Rico said in a sing-song voice, a smile ever present on his face.

Gohan frowned then sighed. He gave his father a small smile and patted Leone on the head, earning a purr. "Good luck you two, don't die on me."

"Die?" Vincent laughed, "Don't count on it!"

Gohan almost rolled his eyes. Looking at the two he moved past them. When he noticed that Rico didn't so much as bat an eyelash at him he run past, he continued on without looking back. _Be safe father…_

Rico smiled almost gleefully. "Now there's nothing standing between us!"

Vincent glared at his sing-song voice. "You sadistic bastard, are you ready to fight?"

Rico gave a wide almost fanged grin. "I'm always ready to fight Valentine of all people you should know that by now. I've been ready to fight you ever since you burned down the Vatican Church and took over Italy!"

Vincent laughed. "Oh yes, I did take over your territory didn't I? And are you still sore about me taking down the Vatican Church before you? Oh I'm sorry."

Rico laughed. "Oh I'll live. Believe me when I say this, I just want to kill you. After all what would your dear son say when he finds out that I am his uncle?"

"He will wonder as I have why our saiya-jin father chose a human after his mate's death. Quite dishonorable to my mother if I do say so myself." Vincent replied.

"Oh he'll get over it. Now, I am ready to fight the one who killed our father." Rico smiled.

Vincent grinned as well. "And I am ready to fight the child who shamed my mother."

Both pulled out their roses and placed them in the pocket near their heart. Gato and Leone growled and snarled at each other by their master's sides, teeth bared and impatient claws scratching the tile floor.

Saiya-jin and demi-saiya-jin placed hand on the rose in their pockets before reciting in almost practiced unison, "As the sons of Lord Antonio Gaspar Valentine we pledge these roses as a sign of our fight to the death. May the last son standing take the defeated son's rose as a sign of their victory over the other's house. May God have mercy on the loser's soul, amen."

Rico smiled almost cheekily at Vincent and said in his overly happy sing-song voice, "Are you ready to fight half-brother Valentine?"

Vincent gave him a fanged grin. "Ready when you are half-brother Gaspar!"

XX

Gohan stared at the door as if he could see through it. Gathering his resolve he opened it to see Cortez grinning almost madly at him, a gun in his hand and to his surprise his unconscious daughter lying on the table with the barrel aimed at her head.

"Well, well, well, Gohan Son or should I say Gohan Valentine?" Cortez chuckled. "Fancy meeting you here eh? Your daughter and I were just getting acquainted."

Gohan growled at him, his fangs bared and tail bristling. "Don't you dare harm a hair on her head you malicious bastard!"

Cortez held his hand up with a cocky smile, the other still trained on Avril's head. He grinned at Gohan, showing his gold front teeth. "Oh course not Gohan! We were just playing castle! And guess what?"

The angry father glared darkly at him. "What?"

Cortez's smile got wider and if possible, colder. "You're just in time to play the knight…"

**Sorry if this took so long. My internet was down and it was horrible! I was bored for nearly three weeks…ahem, this story is back to running again and the next three chapters should be out before I go to school. The big climax is coming up and I doubt anyone wouldn't be surprised at what is going to happen next!**

**Next chapters: (Hehe, placed specifically to make you more anxious!)**

**Chapter 28: Fight to the Death! Good vs. Evil**

**Chapter 29: Farewell**

**Chapter 30: And life goes on…**


	31. Chapter 28: Fight to the Death!

**Last time on Only One Shot... (haha it sounds like a soap opera)**

The 'son of Avon' took off his hat and Avon stared in shock. "It's you!"

X

"If I'm going to die," he murmured against his cigar, "Then you're all going to die with me."

X

Rico smiled almost cheekily at Vincent and said in his happy sing-song voice, "Are you ready to fight half-brother Valentine?"

Vincent gave him a fanged grin. "Ready when you are half-brother Gaspar!"

X

Cortez held his hand up with a cocky smile, the other still trained on Avril's head. He grinned at Gohan, showing his gold front teeth. "Of course not Gohan! We were just playing castle! And guess what?"

The angry father glared darkly at him. "What?"

Cortez's smile got wider and if possible, colder. "You are just in time to play knight..."

**Only One Shot**

**Chapter 28: Fight to the Death! Good vs. Evil**

"Yes Avon, its me." he replied,

"But you're Sharpner Pencil!" Avon said in bewilderment. "How can a buffoon like you almost kill my nephew?"

"I resent that statement!" Sharpner yelled, "I'm pretty good too you know!"

Avon rubbed his chin idly. "Well I guess all your injuries made sense...plus you do have Rachel's blonde hair and Barney's green eyes..."

"You just figured this out now?" Sharpner rolled his eyes, pulling out bullets from within his overcoat. "Well I hope you figured out why I am here!"

Avon yawned, scratching his neck. "To kill me?" he answered in a bored tone.

"I have come to kill...er yeah but I have come to do it for revenge!" Sharpner yelled, putting the bullets into his shotgun.

Avon discreetly placed bullets into his own gun. "Really now? I didn't do anything to you, if anything I should be looking for your father since he took Rachel from me."

"My parents were in love and because of your 'death' my mother killed herself!" he growled, firing a shot into the air and cocking the gun. "You'll pay for her grief and death!"

The saiya-jin froze in shock, his eyes wide in horror. "Rachel...killed herself?"

He barely had time to dodge the bullets that came towards him, hissing dangerously close to his ear. He rolled out of the way of the next shot that left an impression on the ground. Twisting expertly out of the way of the next shot he dive rolled around the corner and placed his back hard against the wall, trying to make himself invisible.

Taking calm breaths from his exercise, Avon peered around the corner to see Sharpner moving swiftly behind the opposite corner adjacent to him. He furrowed his eyebrows in apprehension. No sound was heard but the ringing of the bullet shells clattering against the floor, then there was silence. Sharpner was stupid but knew what he was doing.

He peered around the corner again only to move swiftly back just in time as a large corner of the wall was shot off where his head once was. He glanced at the open door in the other hallway and steeled his features. He cocked his gun and dived, shooting down the hallway as he did until he landed, rolling swiftly into the other room.

Avon heard Sharpner cry out but didn't dare go back and look to see where he hit him. He looked around the room he was in to realize with shock and irony that he was in a laser tag room. Suddenly he remembered that the place was an arcade before a club and hid as he heard footsteps.

Sharpner winced in pain as he felt the bullet crack the bone below his kneecap. Using the shotgun to support him like a cane, he walked down the hallway, stumbling over the spent shells. He glanced at the open door and narrowed his eyes before sitting down where Avon had; glancing at the part of the wall he blasted off.

Tearing off pieces of his overcoat, he tied the shotgun to his leg for support and pulled out a precision rifle. Wobbling he stood, placing his hat over his head, before limping his way towards the door. Sharpner peered in, green eyes glancing from side to side, before ducking inside and closing the door behind him.

XX

Vincent fired at Rico and dived out of the way of a few shots, ignoring the pain in his leg. Rico dodged Vincent's shots and landed on his arm. Ignoring the pain, he shot a few of his own and rolled out of the way as Leone jumped past him with Gato following closely behind. The large panther twisted around too late as Gato bit his ear and kicked the puma.

Gato swiped at Leone only for the large panther to duck and head butt the puma in the jaw. They jumped away from each other as the two brothers fired again then leapt at one another. Vincent hissed as a bullet found its way into his arm and slid against a wall out of sight while Rico gritted his teeth in pain at the bullet that broke the bone in his leg.

Gato managed to knock Leone into a wall and charged at the hurt Vincent. He was too slow however as Leone quickly slammed into him, causing the puma to go flying through a door and his claws to barely miss Vincent's face. The saiya-jin ignored the blood from the slash over his brow and fired at Rico who dodged and hid behind a wall of his own.

Leone ran towards Rico, ignoring the bullet that penetrated his shoulder, and bit into the demi-saiya-jin's shoulder. Rico howled in pain and fired a shot into the panther's stomach which didn't even faze him. Gato soon came out of nowhere and jumped on Leone's back, trying to bite into his neck. Vincent, seeing Leone in trouble, shot Gato in the side.

The mountain lion roared, letting go of Leone's neck. In response the black panther swiftly twisted around and crunched the bone in Gato's front leg. Gato roared again and swiped at his face, giving the panther a scratch over his eye. Leone hissed and kicked Gato into Rico, sending both of them sliding across the hallway.

Rico stood, stumbling on his broken leg as Gato stood on three legs, one front leg hanging limply at his side. He gripped his arm, blood tricking from his mouth, shoulder, and hurt arm. Blood trickled out of Gato's mouth as well and blood dripped from his side onto the floor. Rico wheezed as he felt a rib or two broken and leaned hurt against the wall.

Vincent stood as well, leaning against a wall and holding his broken arm. His leg dripped blood from Gato's earlier bite and the cut over his brow bled as well, blood trickling from his mouth. Leone stood on uneasy paws, blood coming from his mouth and his eye permanently closed with a scar. Blood pooled underneath him and his ear was half-chewed off.

Bullet holes filled the hallway and blood was splattered against the walls, floors, and some of the closed doors. A few doors were broken and some blood had even hit the ceiling. It looked as if WWII had been fought in a hallway. Both brothers smiled and pointed their guns at each other and shot, only to realize their clips were empty and bullets gone.

They stared up at each other, smiled wider, before bursting into laughter. The two cat stayed silent however, watching each other from both sides of the hallway. Both brothers tossed their now useless guns to the floor and took out the hidden sword they carried under their coat.

Vincent ripped pieces of his coat to tie around his bloody hand for grip with a smile while Leone held his saber in his teeth "It seems we've made a mess again half-brother."

Rico ripped pieces of his coat as well, following Vincent's example while Gato held his sword with his own teeth. "Yes it seems we have half-brother. Our guns have finally gotten tired as well."

Vincent smiled and pointed his sword at Rico while Leone growled. "Well then we'll just have to finish this the old fashioned way. Guns may get tired but swords do not."

Rico gave him a sadistic grin and pointed his sword at his half-brother while Gato growled beside him in response to Leone's. "Sí brother, swords always fight to the death!"

Time seemed to stand still as they stood with pointed swords and growling companions. Then both narrowed their eyes and charged at each other with a cry, both cats roaring as they charged. Two swords clanged as they met and two cats hissed as they collided while two roses lay almost forgotten in between them on the floor.

(A/N: Sorry to intrude at such a crucial moment but this is where the phrase comes in - Two black lions fight amidst roses. I just wanted to clarify that since it didn't make sense in earlier chapters.)

XX

Gohan clenched his fist in anger, teeth bared. He made a move as if to attack but stopped when Cortez pressed the gun against Avril's head. Gohan gazed at his only daughter and glared at Cortez. The Spanish mobster laughed maniacally only to feel Gohan's elbow connecting to his chest like a truck hitting a rabbit. He was no match for a saiya-jin.

His eyes went wide in shock as he fell back and hit a wall, blood dripping from his mouth. He looked dead and in a way he felt like he was. Gohan stared at the dead-like Cortez and was about to make the signum crucis when he realized something like that was too good for a man like him.

"Tell the devil I said hi Cortez." he said coldly and picked up Avril.

He was about to walk out the door when a shot rang out and blood dripped onto the floor. He looked down to see that the blood was his and stumbled at the pain he received. He fell to his knees in front of the door as another shot hit his leg and Avril rolled out from his arms into the hallway still unconscious.

Gohan fell to the floor in pain and was kicked over to stare into the face of a sadistic looking Cortez. The mobster's chest looked slightly caved in and his breathing was more like a painful wheeze. Blood came forth onto everything nearby when he coughed but his eyes were crazed. Cortez was not ready to give up living...not yet.

"How do you like the new anti-saiya-jin bullets Gohan?" Cortez rasped out painfully with a wheeze, blood dripping from his mouth. "New from Capsule Corp with quick results. They're much more painful to saiya-jins than the first model."

"You...bastard..." Gohan managed to gasp out. The pain was unbearable; it felt as if his insides were melting.

Cortez laughed darkly but was stopped short by his own coughing and excruciating pain. He held his chest as he leaned against the pool table, blood splattering on the once emerald green. He wheezed again and felt his insides crumble whenever he tried to breath.

He sat down in a chair and looked at Gohan with crazed bloodshot eyes, his gun hanging limply from his hand. "Life's a bitch ain't it? This world doesn't give a damn about anyone, especially when you live in Satan City...Sin City."

"Just die you fucker!" Gohan yelled and coughed up blood. He groped the wall, struggling to get up, while Cortez watched him silently with a sadistic smile.

"I'm not ready to die just yet boy. I told myself that if I was going to die then everyone in this fucking building is going to die with me!" the mobster replied with a very strained laugh before smiling darkly, eyes burning. "Besides, I just met the Diablo and promised to bring you to hell with me!"

"Well I wouldn't want to break such a promise then!" Gohan spat and pulled out a device with one button.

Cortez stared in confusion. "What the hell are you going to do what that?"

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time." Gohan smiled darkly and closed his eyes as he pressed the button with one hand and held his angel necklace with the other.

_Videl...forgive me..._

**XX**

**And that is the end of the 28th chapter of Only One Shot...haha I'm just joking with ya! You don't actually think I'd stop the climatic fights of the century with just that? Read on dedicated reader! (bows)**

**XX**

Avon heard the door close and peered up to see nothing. _Dammit he's here..._ he thought and began to quickly place bullets into his m16. Usually he wouldn't have a gun like that but it was his last resort and he wasn't going to take his chances with his sniper rifle just yet.

Suddenly a bullet hit above his head and he scrambled elsewhere. He looked at the bullet hole and noticed it hit just beside his head when he moved to peer up again. He felt the blood go down his cheek where the bullet sliced by and looked about with a frown. _Shit I didn't think he'd find me this fast! He must be using a sniper rifle or something..._

"Come out Avon, you can't hide forever! That shot by your head proves it." Sharpner's voice rang out tauntingly from what it seemed everywhere. "Pity my precision rifle isn't as accurate as my sniper rifle or that wouldn't have been by your head...it would've been your head."

_A precision rifle huh? If I was him I'd stick to my good ol' sniper rifle instead._ Avon calculated where the shot was possibly fired from and moved from his spot to fire. He earned a hard shot in the shoulder and the privilege of hearing his shoulder bone crack, but was satisfied with the cry of pain from Sharpner. Smirking he hid again.

Sharpner cursed and looked at his shaking bloody hand. Hissing he hid, glancing frantically from side to side as he ripped pieces from his overcoat once more and bandaged his hand. Trying to ignore the pain he peered around the corner only to lose his hat. Sharpner yelped and grabbed his hat, rolling to another area.

"Tell me Sharpner," Avon's voice echoed, causing Sharpner to glance around. "If Rachel and Barney loved each other like you claim then why did she kill herself over me?"

"You broke my family apart!" Sharpner exclaimed and shot at the shadow trying to run past when he looked around the corner for Avon.

Avon gritted his teeth together to keep from crying out and barely stopped stumbling into the wall. Sharpner had got him that time but he knew where he was now. Wrapping his sniper rifle to his leg for support he began to circle around to Sharpner's hiding place.

"And how pray tell did I break your family apart?"

Sharpner listened to the echoing voice and began to move; unaware that Avon was close behind him. "My mother...my father...they had an argument over you...again. My father refused to let my mother see you again and she grew old from grief. A blind man could see she still loved you...more than she ever loved my father...and when she heard of your death she wanted to see your grave. My father refused as usual and in her grief she killed herself."

The blonde felt the barrel at the back of his head and turned in surprise to look down it. Avon pulled the precision rifle from him and tossed it aside. "Then I didn't kill your mother, your father did."

Sharpner stared at him then lowered his eyes. "Kill me then Avon. My father doesn't accept failure."

To the blonde's surprise Avon shook his head and lowered his m16 with a smile. "I'm sorry Sharpner I can't do that. I could never steal from Rachel."

XX

"OW! Dammit human can't you do anything right?" Vegeta complained as Amon accidentally his bleeding shoulder on one of Vincent's mob's black Integras.

Amon gave him a sheepish smile. "Whoops, sorry Veggie."

Vegeta snarled. "MY NAME IS NOT VEGGIE!"

"Dad?"

The two looked up to see half of Vincent's men staring at them and Trunks getting out of his car. Heiji soon followed with a bruised face and a half-conscious look. When Videl came out of the car however Amon and Vegeta felt like hiding, the look on her face was anything but pleasant.

"Trunks you dumbass!" Vegeta hissed, grabbing his son towards him by the neck. "What in your right mind possessed you to bring _her_ with you?"

"But dad Avril was captured!" Trunks protested, gasping for air when his father let go.

Vegeta stared in shock as Vincent's medics carried him off to treat his wounds. "Captured?"

Amon looked just as pale and Videl growled, grabbing him by the neck and shaking him. "Yes she's captured so why are you staring into space? Someone needs to tell Gohan they've captured his daughter!"

Amon blinked at her. "But Videl...the explosives..."

Heiji snapped to consciousness immediately and stared at Amon. "Oh kami the explosives..."

"What explosives?" Videl snapped.

"Great kami above I forgot about the explosives..." Trunks groaned slapping a hand to his face.

Everyone turned to look at the club just in time to see it blow pieces of wood and metal towards them. Everyone ducked and once it was over got up to look. The club was still there but was up in flames. Videl fainted and Heiji caught her. Amon narrowed his eyes and ran towards the club.

"Wait Amon where are you going?" Trunks called but Amon didn't answer, just ran faster. Trunks groaned and slapped himself in the head over and over again. "Stupid, stupid, stupid..."

**Ok NOW it's the end of Chapter 28. I would add the _inside_ results of the explosion...but I decided to leave that for the next chapter. It's only fair for these people after all. Don't worry though, no one's dead...yet (maniacal laughter). The characters are really going at it though huh? And Cortez...(shivers) man I wouldn't want to be anywhere to see those injuries. Hope the fight scenes are up to par...**

**Well you know what to do...REVIEW! (please?)**


	32. Chapter 29: Farewell

**Last time on Only One Shot:**

Vincent smiled and pointed his sword at Rico while Leone growled. "Well then we'll just have to finish this the old fashioned way. Guns may get tired but swords do not."

Rico gave him a sadistic grin and pointed his sword at his half-brother while Gato growled beside him in response to Leone's. "Sí brother, swords always fight to the death!"

X

Cortez stared in confusion. "What the hell are you going to do with that?"

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time." Gohan smiled darkly and closed his eyes as he pressed the button with one hand and held his angel necklace with the other.

_Videl...forgive me..._

X

Sharpner stared at him then lowered his eyes. "Kill me then Avon. My father doesn't accept failure."

To the blonde's surprise Avon shook his head and lowered his m16 with a smile. "I'm sorry Sharpner I can't do that. I could never steal from Rachel."

X

Amon blinked at her. "But Videl...the explosives..."

Heiji snapped to consciousness immediately and stared at Amon. "Oh kami the explosives..."

"What explosives?" Videl snapped.

"Great kami above I forgot about the explosives..." Trunks groaned, slapping a hand to his face.

Everyone turned to look at the club just in time to see it blow pieces of wood and metal towards them. Everyone ducked and once it was over got up to look. The club was still there but was up in flames. Videl fainted and Heiji caught her. Amon narrowed his eyes and ran into the club.

"Wait Amon where are you going?" Trunks called but Amon didn't answer, just ran faster. Trunks groaned and slapped himself in the head over and over again. "Stupid, stupid, stupid..."

**Only One Shot**

**Chapter 29: Farewell**

The explosion caused Avon to stumble and Sharpner to lose his footing. The blonde fell onto his gun and it fired, making Avon stare in shock at his stomach which was now bleeding. He coughed and fell towards the ground with a groan. Fire encircled the laser tag room and Sharpner yelped as a piece of timber almost hit his head.

Avon struggled to stand up against the wall and coughed up blood. He leaned his back against it and held the m16 limply with his good hand. With the torn clothes and wounds he looked like an injured soldier. Sharpner picked up his rifle and dodged another piece of falling timber with a frantic look at Avon.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he stammered quickly, "I didn't mean to!"

Avon groaned as he slid against the wall, closing his eyes with a smile. "It's alright Sharpner it was an accident...now I want you to get out of here okay? Don't worry about me...it's about time I died anyway..."

The old sniper closed his eyes and heard footsteps from what he perceived was Sharpner leaving when he felt himself being pulled up. When he opened his eyes his arm was being placed around the blonde's neck. He could only stare at Sharpner with bewilderment.

"Aren't you going to leave me here? Your father did always want to kill me...so why help me?"

Sharpner gave him a wide smile and shrugged. "I guess my answer's the same as yours. I could never steal from my mom. Besides, she'd chew me out when I finally died and I can't have that."

Avon laughed. "Glad to see you feel the same way. To tell you the truth I'm afraid to die. If you think leaving me here to die is bad think of everything else _I've_ done! If anything she'll kill me herself!"

They both laughed and made their way towards the exit using each other as a support. Sharpner made sure the door wasn't jammed with his rifle and they kicked it down, wincing at the same time however since they were standing on their bad leg. As they limped down the hallway dodging debris they bumped into Amon.

Amon stared at them then shook his head. "Avon have you seen Vincent or Gohan?"

Avon shrugged then winced at the pain he received. "Last time I saw those two was when I told them to run past me."

"Thanks!" Amon said happily and slapped him in the back as thanks before running off.

The old saiya-jin hissed in pain and glared at the human's retreating back. "Damn ningen..."

XX

Vincent tried to slash at Rico but missed as everything shook and exploded around them. He fell hard on the ground and looked up to see a piece of timber dislodge and fall towards him. His quick, cat-like reflexes saved his life as he moved out of the way. He got up to see that Gato and Leone were fine, though a bit singed, but Rico was not that lucky.

Rico groaned and coughed up blood, his eyes dazed. His sword hung limply in his hand as two large pieces of timber lay across his body. Gato whined for his master and licked some of the blood off the demi-saiya-jin's face, nudging him gently with his head.

Rico blinked slowly and looked at Gato. "Gato...Gato...I don't think I'm going to make it Gato..."

Vincent ran towards his brother with raised sword and swung down. Gato roared and Rico closed his eyes shut, waiting for the final blow but only the sound of chopping wood came. He opened his eyes to see Vincent cutting the wood apart from one another where they melted and trying to pull them off, Leone helping.

"Why...Why are you helping me?" Rico forced out, trying to breath.

Vincent glanced at him and continued working. "Blood comes before rivalry brother. My mother taught me that."

Rico smiled slightly and Gato stopped his warning growls in favor of helping them move the timber. When they were finally moved Rico gasped inwardly as Vincent helped him to his feet. He could feel that one of his ribs pierced his lungs...he wasn't going to make it.

He looked at his older, full saiya-jin half-brother and smiled slightly. He may be an evil rival but Vincent was his brother and he did not want to worry his brother. Making sure his coat hid the evidence of his pierced lung he tried to look like he wasn't in pain as he slipped in and out of consciousness, holding the two roses close to him.

Vincent struggled to help him and his brother down the hall, away from the falling timber as the two cats hovered around them. Stumbling once or twice from his own injuries, he almost fell forward from placing his broken leg the wrong way when he was pulled back. The saiya-jin blinked and looked up in disbelief to see Amon.

"Amon..." Vincent blinked, "What are you doing here?"

Amon smiled. "Well I was coming to save the day but it seems you need more help than Gohan does."

The human went in between the two brothers, placing their arms around his neck and his around their own. He noticed Rico's pierced lung and was about to saw something when he saw the look in Rico's eye. It was clear he didn't want Vincent to know. Amon nodded slightly at him in respect to his wishes and began helping them out.

"Oh," Rico coughed, "I almost forgot -cough- Your granddaughter Vincent -cough- she's here."

"What!" the saiya-jin yelled. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I didn't find this out until Trunks told us." Amon intervened, "But I had already set the explosives so there wasn't much we could do."

Vincent looked pointedly at Leone. "Leone find Avril and Gohan, quickly!"

Rico glanced at Gato. "You too -cough- Gato, help out Leone!"

Gato and Leone glanced at each other then ran off behind them. They watched for a bit until fire and pieces of wood began falling down on them. Amon yelped as fire singed his hair and began helping the two seriously injured brothers out of the burning club.

XX

Cortez flew back from his chair from the explosion and felt the bones in his bad leg shatter when one of his heavy pillars fell on it. He howled in pain and struggled to push the thing off his leg. Gohan on the other hand slammed hard against the wall, barely missing the pillar falling towards his own body.

Gohan put his arms up to avoid the falling timber from hitting his head and looked out the door at Avril who, to his relief, was perfectly fine. He turned to Cortez who was using the wall to help himself up and eyed the gun on the floor. They both looked at each other and moved as fast as they could towards it.

Cortez snatched it with glee, pointed it at Avril, and fired. Gohan tried to move in front of it but was too late. He feared the worst until he heard a loud roar of pain and turned to find that Gato had moved in front of the line of fire, taking the bullet for Avril. Leone soon appeared next to him, helping the injured puma up.

Using Cortez's astonishment to his advantage, he slapped the gun out of his hand and punched him in the face. Cortez stumbled back in pain. Limping towards Leone, since he was the strongest at the moment, he put Avril's tied hands around the panther's head and placed her on his back. He kissed her on the forehead and looked at the large cat.

"Get out of here Leone!" Gohan commanded with a hardened look. "Now!"

Both cats gave him a hesitant look before taking off, leaping over fallen rubble. He watched them for a moment until he felt a searing pain in his back and fell on the ground. Cortez stood over him laughing crazily as he held the leg of the pool table. Gohan just glared at him, blinking rapidly at the pain from the hit and the bullets.

Cortez stared at him with a sadistic smiling face and pointed the gun at him. "Now you die!"

In a last act of survival Gohan kicked Cortez with the last of his strength. The mobster missed the shot to Gohan's head and flew back, impaling himself through the stomach on a piece of timber. His face was pure surprise as blood ran out of his mouth and the corner of his eyes.

Gohan looked at his side where the bullet went through the floor, right beside his neck, and breathed heavily. He could feel his bones melting within his body and against his better judgment stood up, making his way towards the door. Behind him Cortez turned and broke off a large piece of his impalement.

Gohan turned at the noise behind him and had no time to react as he was shoved into the wall and impaled by the same piece of timber that Cortez had just recently been placed on. The force was so powerful it went through Gohan's stomach and through the wall, placing Gohan between a wall and Cortez.

Gohan couldn't understand how Cortez could have impaled him so quickly with so many injuries. Last he checked Cortez had blood coming from his only eye which was black, a caved in chest, broken ribs, a pierced lung, the bones in one of his legs were crushed, and he was impaled in the stomach.

Coughing up blood the saiya-jin looked at the still impaled mobster and realized just how crazed Cortez was. Cortez's black shoulder length hair was now wild and his chesire cat smile was huge on his blood splattered face. His laugh was maniacal and his eyes...his eyes burned with insanity.

Gohan wanted to push him off but he didn't have the energy to, the saiya-jin bullets had drained everything from him. It took the last of his strength to kick Cortez as well as attempt to leave. He turned his head in disgust as Cortez coughed blood on him, still laughing, and yelled in frustration.

"Dammit Cortez!" he growled, "Stop being such a bastard and _die_ already!"

Cortez laughed at him, staring at him with wide, insane, bloodshot eyes. "What's wrong Gohan? Can't you move? I still have plenty of energy despite your little explosive stunt!"

"You fucking bastard!" Gohan snarled, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth as he glared at the insane Spanish mob boss, "Get the hell off me you insane motherfucker!"

"I promised him! I promised him! I promised him!" Cortez chanted, laughing all the while, "I promised the great Diablo!"

"Go to hell yourself Cortez!" Gohan spat, "You and me both know it's where you belong!"

"No, no, no! I promised the great Diablo!" Cortez laughed until he suddenly stopped and gave Gohan the last dark, sadistic look and smile he would ever give. "And I always keep my promises!"

XX

Avon deeply breathed in the clean air outside, too deeply, and coughed. "Seems we finally made it outside!"

Sharpner laughed at him as they limped towards the rushing medics. "Yep old man seems we made it."

The medics pulled them apart and began bandaging their injuries as the ambulances Vincent owned drove towards them. Trunks ran over to them with a smile, Heiji and Videl behind him. When he saw the two he stopped short and stared, causing Heiji and Videl to bump into him.

"Sharpner?" Videl gaped after she slapped Trunks in the head for stopping, "You're the 'son of Avon'?"

Sharpner just laughed nervously then yelped when the medic pulled the bandage too tight. "Hey watch what you're doing you useless excuse for a medic!"

The medic glared at the blonde and pulled the bandage hard, causing Sharpner to howl in pain. Avon laughed at the medic's satisfied smile and looked up at Videl. "Don't worry Videl we've worked out everything, he's harmless."

"Where's Amon?" Heiji asked, finally snapping out of his stare, "Did you see him or Vincent?"

"You mean that guy with the long crimson hair and green eyes?" Sharpner answered for them since they had just placed Avon in the ambulance. "Yeah we saw him, he was asking for this Vincent guy and Avon said he was farther ahead. In fact they're heading this way."

Trunks took off towards Amon to help him with his load. The medics finally left Sharpner alone since the worst he had was a broken leg and shot arm to help the more critical patients. Vincent looked relieved to make it out and looked behind him to see that Gato and Leone were coming towards them.

"It seems we made it brother." Vincent chuckled. Hearing silence he turned to his brother to see he had his eyes closed and a small, peaceful smile on his face.

Amon cleared his throat, earning everyone's attention. "Rico had his lung severely pierced by his rib earlier..."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Vincent asked softly, looking down at his dead brother.

"I guess as your brother..." Amon said slowly, "He didn't want you to worry..."

Gato whined and sat by his master, mourning into the night. Leone sat silent beside him after the medics took Avril from him to check for injuries. Vincent gazed at the two roses clutched on Rico's chest and held his hand on his brother's with closed eyes. Everyone just watched in silence.

"I, Vincent Valentine, son of Lord Antonio Gaspar Valentine, hereby end the feud against the Valentine and Gaspar brothers. Acknowledging the death of Lord Rico Gaspar, I give him my rose as a sign of forgiveness from the House of Valentine. May his eternal sleep be as peaceful as his death."

Amon muttered a few words in respect and made the signum crucis as Vincent covered Rico's body with a sheet. The medics left him alone with his brother for the meantime and began putting Avril and Sharpner in an ambulance for further examinations. Finally Videl broke the silence.

"Has Gohan come out yet?"

Vincent stood up fast and winced in pain. "Gohan hasn't come out yet?"

Amon looked at the burning building in fear. "Gohan..."

Suddenly the entire building blew up, this explosion much greater than the last. Everyone's eyes widened and covered their faces from the debris. Vincent looked at Rico's body and took off towards the building despite his injuries, Leone following faithfully behind him.

Amon tried to grab Vincent but missed. "Vincent stop!"

"They took my wife but they're not taking my son!" the saiya-jin yelled to the world and jumped over fallen timber, disappearing into the exploding building with Leone.

Videl tried to run to the building but was held back by Amon, Heiji, and Trunks' quick hands. Tears rained down her face as she fell to her knees and screamed. "GOHAN!"

**(Evil laughter) I am evil aren't I? I got some pretty good fight scenes in there…especially the Gohan vs. Cortez one. That was an interesting thing to type. Well tune in next time for the next chapter of Only One Shot!**

**Oh yeah and if any of you have some time, please give me an idea for a website. I have one but I have no idea what I'm going to put on it. Don't laugh because I know you are, but I just want something people may want. Ideas would help greatly (and earn this story an extra chapter after the last one).**

**PS: If you have myspace find me! I need some friends (puppy eyes) **

**email****: leaving for Pensacola, Florida sometime thursday or friday so I expect some good reviews!**


	33. Chapter 30: And life goes on

**Only One Shot**

**Chapter 30: And life goes on...**

The cold wind blew across the quiet, fenced off yard where eleven people stood in front of a memorial. Nearly three years had passed since the explosion of Club de Cortez, and like every year, they returned to the memorial they had built in remembrance. It lay at the site of the destroyed club, which was also the resting place of Rico Gaspar.

The men had their heads bowed while the women and children couldn't help but cry at the sight. A young child, nearly the age of three, held his mother's hand as she cried for the loss of her would be husband with confusion. One by one they placed their roses on the memorial and, one by one, they left.

Syracuse smiled at his friends, waving, as he got into his car and left to who knew where. Vegeta whispered his condolences and left with Trunks to their new home. Avon smiled a bit brokenly, as he had lost the main remnants of his family, and gave them a cracked goodbye before walking homeward.

Heiji made the signum crucis once he finished praying and took Nanami's hand, saying his condolences and goodbyes. Little Nanami gave her best friend words of comfort before leaving with her father to their new and safe home. Sharpner, though a bit awkward as he was once evil, said what he could before leaving for work.

Amon, the last one left, helped Videl up and brought her to the limo. Once the two children climbed in he got in and closed the door behind him, ordering the driver to take them home. Videl was still crying silently, but it had lessened to a trickle which was dabbed with a wet handkerchief.

The young boy looked up at his mother with confusion. "Mommy, does this mean that daddy is in heaven?"

Videl smiled at her son. "Yes Vincent, this means daddy is in heaven."

Avril just glanced at her newfound brother, saying nothing. Vincent, still looking a bit confused, decided to just sit back down and leave his distressed mother alone, letting his little tail move around for amusement. Amon rubbed Videl's back as she cried and held her until they reached the mansion she decided to stay living in.

Amon got out and helped Videl out, allowing the two children to clamber out into the open. "Avril take Vinny into the house to get ready for school okay?"

Avril just nodded and took Vincent's hand. He watched with hawk-like eyes as his two best friend's children walk up the driveway and into the house before looking at his best friend's wife. Videl was only sniffling now, her hand grasping the ring around her neck as always.

"You've lasted two years without him Videl," he said softly, "Let's try to make it three alright?"

Videl nodded and smiled with un-fallen tears still in her eyes. "I'll see what I can do Amon. You will come to Vincent's third birthday party today right?"

Amon smiled widely. "I wouldn't miss my godson's party for the world!"

Videl laughed a little and Amon smiled at that. He gave her a warm hug, ushered her into the mansion, and got into the limo. He watched in sadness as Videl finally went into the house and sighed. Rolling down the front window he told the driver where to go and watched the mansion as he left until it was gone from his view.

"Just wait a little bit longer Videl..."

XX

A young man poured over paperwork with slight frustration. His forehead was wrapped with bandages and his hand was set in a cast. Black, pointy once inch spikes sprouted from his head and he ran his hand through them with a closed eye sigh. A knock on the door broke him from his thoughts and he gazed at it with a grim look.

"Come in." he said roughly and bent back over his papers.

The door opened quietly and a young man came in, closing it just as quietly as it opened. "I like the new look there buddy. Somehow it just seems to suit you."

The young man glared at the other and began reading another contract. "I have to go in ten minutes so don't drag this out, I have things to do."

"Hey I'm just coming to visit! You don't have to be so harsh you know, you might scare the kiddies. I have some things to work out with the remnants of Cortez's family anyway so I won't be long." The visitor chuckled before sitting down by the window. "So, how have the rival gangs been since their deaths? I'm sure it's pretty hectic over there."

The young man piled the finished paperwork on top of each other and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his aching ribs and pain-filled stomach. "I was able to unite them after they found that the feud is over. They took it peacefully and, I might add, relieved. I guess they were tired of fighting after all these years. I sent Syracuse there to watch over them."

"Ah so that's where he's been disappeared to this year..." the visitor nodded. "Aren't you supposed to be out of here soon? I mean, you've been in this smelly place nearly forever."

"This 'smelly place' is keeping me in here for this field trip thing then I can go home and rest so don't worry your little head...though I don't like the fact that I'm missing it...again..." The young man said a bit sadly.

"Well I'm sure they can understand." the visitor said with a sigh then looked down at his watch. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere in ten minutes?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because if you do you only have three left."

"Nani!" the young man yelled and looked at the clock. "Kuso!"

The visitor laughed as the young man tore out the door before shaking his head with a low chuckle. "Sometimes I'm just glad some things never change."

(A/N: In case you don't know "nani" means "what" and "kuso" means "shit". Just felt like having him use those words :)

XX

Vincent gazed in awe at the large hospital they were taken to. For a field trip their teacher wanted them to visit the hospital and cheer up the patients sitting there. They were led to a room where many hospitalized people sat. His classmates wandered to those who looked interesting and he felt out of place as he had no one to entertain.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a man sitting way in the back away from everyone else. He looked bored and funny with his hospital scrubs on. Vincent wandered over there and stood in front of him, bringing the man's now intrigued gaze down to him.

"Hi my name is Vincent Gohan Valentine and I am from Gaspar Elementary School." Vincent said perfectly since he had been practicing his lines for this field trip. "I am here to make you feel better about being here so you won't be bored."

The man gave him an amused expression and helped Vincent sit on his leg. "Well hello Vincent Gohan Valentine! How did you know I was bored?"

"Because you looked like this." Vincent said truthfully and made the man's face just as the teacher passed by.

"Vincent Valentine!" the teacher gasped and the man laughed, waving it away.

"It's alright ma'am, he's just doing his job."

The teacher looked at the two of them and with a 'humph' turned heel and went to monitor the other students. The two looked at each other before bursting into laughter. When they finally lowered their laughter so as not to gain so much attention both had large grins.

"You're cool mister!" the young boy exclaimed with a glee, "Can we be friends?"

"Of course! And don't call me mister it makes me feel old...especially since I've been in the hospital for the last three years of my life. You can call me..." the man's eye twinkled mischievously, "You can call me GS."

"And you can call me Vinny! All my friends do!"

The man laughed. "Alright Vinny I will."

"Time to go! Children pack up your things!" the teacher called, rounding up the young children.

Vincent frowned. "Aww and we were having fun too..."

"Yeah time does fly..." the man sighed.

"Can I see you again?" the young boy said hopefully, "My birthday is today, maybe if the hospital lets you out you can go to my birthday party!"

The man looked almost stricken but fixed his face so fast the boy didn't even see his expression. "I'm getting out of the hospital and I highly doubt your mother would want...well I'll see what I can do. As for a birthday present..."

The man placed his hands around his neck and unclasped the necklace around it. He stared at it as if contemplating the consequences and began to place it around Vincent's neck. The young boy looked at it in awe at his present and the man smiled warmly at him.

"Sugoi!" Vincent exclaimed until his teacher fussed at him and told him to say goodbye so they could go. He frowned and looked up at his newfound friend. "I guess I have to go...bye GS!"

The man smiled. "Goodbye to you too Vinny."

Vincent hopped off of his lap and ran off to catch up, his teacher still fussing about him taking his time. The man watched with at first smiling eyes but when they were out of sight with tearful ones. He stood up, looking out the window at the sky with hope before turning to see his new visitors.

The man in the black suit bowed and faced him. "Are you ready to go Sir?"

The man sighed and nodded. "Just a minute, let me go change my clothes."

XX

Vincent ran inside the house and dropped his backpack, the dogs barking in happiness of his return. He smiled widely and entered the kitchen where his mother was cooking food with Syracuse who came back from wherever he was to help cook for the birthday party.

"Mom I had the coolest field trip! I met this guy named GS and he gave me a birthday present!" Vincent ranted on, "I wish I could visit him again but he said that he was finally leaving the hospital. I bet he was happy too because he'd been in the hospital for _three years_."

When he finished Videl dropped the, fortunately, empty plate she was holding when her eyes landed on her son and the words from his mouth finally came to her brain. "That necklace...where did you get that?"

Vincent gazed down at his necklace and looked up curiously at his mother. "I told you mom, a man at the hospital gave it to me. Why? Is that bad?"

Syracuse stared in stunned silence at the revelation and ran to the phone to call up everyone. Videl fell to her knees and hugged her son with tears. "No Vincent, it's not bad at all."

Vincent blinked at his mother; he couldn't figure her out at all. When Avril came into the kitchen five minutes later from riding the bus home to see what all the commotion was about and saw it, she broke down into tears as well for there, around Vincent's neck, was a necklace with an angel.

XX

At the site of the memorial a lone figure stood, looking down at it with a sad smile. He sighed and place his two roses on the inscription before looking up at the sky with a sigh. He looked down at the nudge of his legs to see the two large cats looking up at him.

He walked to the limo and got in after the driver opened the door then closed it behind him. He smiled at the two cats looking almost hopefully at him and rolled down the driver window, saying the four words that would finally set his and many others life's back on track.

"Driver, take us home."

As they drove off the slight breeze ruffled the flowers that lay across the grave of those who had died, moving them off of the beautiful inscription that they covered and revealing it to the world.

_Here lies the resting place of fallen heroes who, with their deaths, have brought life._

_May their spirits rest easy in the next world knowing that their souls will never be forgotten._

**This is the last chapter of Only One Shot. All those who have been faithful in reading it I hope I have not failed you with this last chapter. I would make another but this chapter is just to beautiful in my eyes to mess with so it is the last one. I hope you have all enjoyed reading this story because I have many others for you that will come.**

**If you loved this story here is one to look out for: The Dragon's Knight**


End file.
